Quand le rêve prends le pas sur la réalité
by lynara
Summary: Draco en a marre d'avoir l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous lui, sans qu'il puise faire quelque chose...Il décide alors de se créer un monde à lui, pour lui mais seratil aussi heureux qu'il le voudrait?
1. Chapter 1

**QUAND LE REVE PREND LE PAS SUR LA REALITE.**

**Disclaimer : **les personnages intervenant dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (malgré le fait que je ne cracherais pas sur Draco…nu…attaché à un lit…waaaa.) Désolé.

**Résumé :** Draco en a marre. Il a l'impression de voir le sol se dérober sous lui et de tomber sans aucun moyen de se rattraper. Et il tombe…tombe… la chute sera douloureuse et il le sait. Il a peur

**Chapitre 1**

Draco regarda des deux côtés du couloir avant de s'y engager. Il longea les murs, restants ainsi dans leurs ombres protectrices. Il refusait d'échouer à sa mission ! C'était ce soir ou jamais. Severus était partit à une réunion…Il avait donc le champ libre et ce n'était pas pour se faire attraper par un cracmol et sa chatte. Il arriva devant un tableau représentant Salazard Serpentard au-dessus de son chaudron. Celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé et dardait de son regard glacial Draco qui s'avança.

« Bonsoir monseigneur Serpentard. Je vous en prie de m'excuser si ma venue vous importune d'une quelconque façon. »

« Et bien, que viens faire un élève si poli, et de mon illustre maison si je m'abuse, à cette de la nuit ? »

« Chercher quelques ingrédients, rien de bien méchant. _Langue de serpent_. »

Salazar s'inclina alors que le tableau s'ouvrit sur une sorte d'anti-salle. Draco entra mais ne bougea alors que le tableau se renfermait sur lui. Comme Severus n'était pas là, il avait mis des pièges mais Draco les connaissait. Dés le tableau fermé, une unique torche éclaira le réduit. Il inspira et ferma les yeux. Petit à petit un dessin des pièges se dessina derrière ses pupilles. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Là, il s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette et un morceau de bois. D'un sort, il le transforma en une dague et se perça le doigt. Il étouffa une exclamation de douleur et mis son doigt ensanglanté sur la poignée, attendant le pire. Un cliquètement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre.

Draco mit son doigt en bouche et entra. Encore heureux que Sev' l'avait comprit dans le sort. Il avait droit à y aller mais seulement en cas d'urgence. C'en était une mais Sev' ne l'aurait pas comprit. Draco monta à l'échelle et commença ses recherches Heureusement, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Il prit :

- une fiole d'eau de rose noir pure

- 3 brins de licornes à l'état de poulain

- 2 ailes de fée cristallines

- une fiole de venin de basilique

- sa peau en poudre

- de la poudre de la pierre lunaire

Il mit tout cela dans un sac et le réduisit avant de le mettre en poche. Le retour se passa sans encombre. Il posa ses ingrédients dans une cache qu'il avait découvert puis se coucha sous les ronflements de ses camarades de chambrée…Bientôt !

« Dray, lève-toi, il ne reste plus que 20 minutes avant les cours ! » dit une voix criarde.

Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt Pansy. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle d'eau, sous le regard étonnée de la jeune femme. Il est vrai que normalement, il l'aurait invectivé et pour avoir osé le réveiller et pour l'utilisation de surnom débile. Mais il était trop fatigué pour parler et pour penser correctement. La nuit avait été trop courte.

Au bout de quinze ans, il en sortit plus réveillé. Il agrippa son sac et sa baguette. Il regarda le mur et revêtit son masque avant de sortir…**Bientôt** !

* * *

Le professeur Snape entra, d'un pas rapide, dans sa salle. Brusquement, il abattit ses mains sur son bureau, surprenant tout le monde. Il était rare de voir ce professeur perdre son sang-froid ainsi.

« Bien ! Pour la quatrième fois en cinq ans, on vient de me voler des ingrédients très rares ! Il suffit !! Sachez, et ce pour tous, que si je mets la main sur le ou les coupables, il passera un sale quart d'heure. » dit-il tout en fusillant Harry Potter du regard.

Celui-ci affichait un air innocent mais il n'arrivera pas à tromper Severus. Il savait que c'était lui mais il manquait de preuves pour étayer ses soupçons. Il se tourna vers le tableau et commença sa leçon. Harry en profita pour se tourner vers Malfoy et le fixa, perplexe. Il savait que c'était lui le voleur, il l'avait vu hier soir…Mais pourquoi avoir volé des ingrédients Qu'en avait-il l'utilité ? Comme si Malfoy avait sentit son regard, il se tourna vers lui. Malfoy lui fit un sourire narquois et releva un de ses sourcils, intrigué.

« Alors, Potter, la vue te plaît ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il le regarda ensuite de haut en bas « Moi, elle me répugne ! »

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant le regard noir de Snape. Harry se retourna, rouge de colère, les poings et les dents serrées…**Bientôt** !

* * *

Draco sortit bien après les autres. Severus lui avait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil et de faire attention. Il voulait absolument mettre la main sur ce voleur. Draco s'était contenté d'hocher la tête sans même sourciller. Il avait appris avec le temps à cacher ses secrets…tous ses secrets. Il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des serpentards quand une main vint le plaquer contre le mur en serrant sa gorge. Las, il se contenta de relever la tête et de regarder Potter.

« Oh, Potty. Que me veux l'honneur de cet brutalité ! » dit-il d'une voix traînant et froide.

Le regard du brun se voila d'incompréhension pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre constance. Il est vrai que le ton qu'avait employé Draco n'était pas aussi mordant qu'avant mais il était las de cette bataille puérile. Potter approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Draco qui frémit de dégoût.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu prépare, sale fouine dégoûtante ! »

« Dégoûtante ? Je ne pense pas. Moi, contrairement à certains, je prends des douches…Elle date à quand ta dernière douche Potter ? » dit Draco en plissant le nez.

Il vit Potter se préparer à le frapper et ferma les yeux, attendant ce coup. Mais, à sa surprise, rien ne vient. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Potter l'avait relâché.

« Tu me répugnes ! » se contenta de dire le brun avant de partir.

Draco éclata de rire, un rire froid et désespéré.

« La réciproque n'est pas si vrai que cela, mon cher Potter » murmura-t-il.

…**Bientôt** !

* * *

Il entra dans la salle de demande et soupira. C'était le bon moment. La lune était pleine et le temps était dégagé, essentielle pour la bonne marche de la potion. Les rayons de la lune devaient frapper le chaudron pour permettre à certains ingrédients d'interagir entre eux. C'est pourquoi quand il entra, la pièce représentait un bout du parc avec un chaudron en fonte et une table avec tous les ingrédients qu'il avait réunis. Il y avait mis plus d'un mois mais le jeu en fallait la chandelle. Allez, au boulot. Il sortit un parchemin et commença la préparation. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit mais continua.

« Tu peux te montrer Potter. Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras ! »

Un mouvement devant lui attira son regard. Il y avait maintenant un jeune homme brun qui le regardait avec suspicion. Mais Draco n'y prête pas attention et continua sa potion.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Potter sèchement

« Une potion. Cela ne se voit pas…Je te savais bigleux mais à ce point-là. Tu devrais changer de lunettes ! » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Potter serra les dents et le toisa du regard. Il se rapprocha de la table et regarda la feuille mais rien n'indiquait ce que faisait Draco.

« Cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas ! Il suffit de voir des notes en potion. »

« Peut être mais je peux…mm…la faire échouer ! » répondit Potter tout en caressant du doigt le bord du chaudron.

La discussion était irréelle autant pour Draco que pour Potter. Le ton était mordant, parfois moqueur mais il n'était froid et méchant. Quand le chaudron, la potion bouillait, formant de grosse boule qui éclataient à la surface. Il dégageait une odeur qui fit somnoler Harry. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il fut d'ailleurs surprit d'entendre Malfoy aussi près de lui.

« Je fais te dire ce que je fais…cette potion permet de dormir…mm…disons, d'une étrange façon. Mais elle n'est ni pour toi, ni pour l'un de tes amis, je te rassure. En attendant. _Pétrificus totalus_ ! »

Potter se figea mais continua à fixer méchamment Draco bien que ses yeux aient de plus en plus tendance à se fermer. Il vit Draco lever une fiole de couleur pourpre, la lever devant ses yeux pour ensuite la verser dans le chaudron.

« Ce que je viens de verser, mon cher Potter, fut l'ingrédient le plus difficile à avoir…mon sang baigné dans de l'eau aussi pur que le cristal et éclairer pendant une nuit sous la pleine lune…Oui, ce fut le plus difficile mais il en fallait la peine. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Draco mit ensuite une enveloppe dans la veste d'Harry.

« Tu penseras à la donner à Severus, d'accord ! »

Il lui prit ensuite la main et avec la même dague qu'il avait employé dans la réserve d'ingrédient, il entailla la main et mit son sang dans le chaudron.

« Dort bien Potter, dors maintenant ! » dit-il en enlevant le sort du brun qui s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras de Draco. Il le déposa par terre et lui caressa la joue. Il prit un verre de la potion et effaça toute trace de son passage et surtout le chaudron et le papier. Il s'allongea ensuite près du brun et but coups sec le verre. Il se coucha et regarda le visage du brun qui dormait paisiblement.

« …**Bientôt **! » murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir

* * *

Harry se réveilla, la tête embrumée comme s'il avait prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il regarda autour de lui, déstabilisé avant de se rappeler sa soirée…Malfoy. Il se redressa très vite et regarda autour de lui mais le chaudron tout comme la table avait disparu. Il vit ensuite que le blond était couché à ses côtés, un verre dans sa main, vide. Il dormait toujours. Il était peut être seulement endormit mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal.

« Eh, Malfoy !! Bouge !! » dit-il en le secouant

Le blond ne bougea pas, continuant de dormir profondément. Il donnait un sentiment de quiétude pourtant Harry avait peur. Il trouvait la situation très étrange. Il se jeta sur lui et le secoua, le frappa mais rien. Malfoy ne se réveilla pas.

« Et merde ! Ca va être encore pour ma gueule ! » murmura Harry en prenant Malfoy dans ses bras.

Il ne réfléchit deux minutes avant de se décider. Il irait dans la grande salle, puisque de tout façon pour atteindre l'infirmerie, il fallait passer devant et à l'heure qu'il est…cela doit être le petit-déjeuner, donc il y aura du monde. Il prit Malfoy dans ses bras, soupira puis sortit.

« P'tain, Malfoy. Tu fais chier !! Snape va me tuer ! »

Les autres élèves qui se rendaient à la grande salle, regardèrent surpris l'étrange scène que représentait Harry tenant dans ses bras un Malfoy évanouit.

Il entra dans un silence de mort dans la grande salle et avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la table des professeurs où comme il s'y attendait Snape et Mcgonagall criaient au scandale. Tout le monde connaissait l'animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons. Dumbledore, le visage fermé, fit apparaître un brancard où Harry installa Malfoy. Il attendit, droit comme un I, à ses côtés que le glas sonne.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ? » dit le professeur Snape de sa voix la plus froide.

« Rien ! » répondit Harry d'une voix ferme. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, en attendant la tempête qui ne tarda pas.

« COMMENT ? Vous vous foutez de moi !! Vous revenez avec monsieur Malfoy évanoui dans les bras et vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« Oui ! Mais il n'est pas évanoui, il dort ! » répondit Harry

La colère du professeur Snape s'évanouit pour laisser place à la stupeur.

« Mais il se fout de ma gueule !! » murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Si sa situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique, il en aurait sourit. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et fut surprit de sentir quelque chose, du papier, dans ses poches. Sans faire attention aux professeurs qui parlaient entre eux, il sortit une enveloppe. Il se rappela ensuite qu'elle était pour le professeur Snape. En maudissant une fois de plus Malfoy, il s'avança devant son prochain tortionnaire et lui remit l'enveloppe. Aussitôt un silence de mort s'abattit sur la grande salle.

* * *

Severus regarda le survivant comme s'il était devenu fou, ce que pensait réellement l'homme. Il regarda ensuite l'enveloppe que Potter lui avait remit. Il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture calligraphié de son neveu. Délicatement, appréhendant ce qu'il y lirait, il ouvrit la lecture.

« _Cher parrain_

_Je crois qu'en me voyant tu auras trouver ton voleur…Et non, ce n'est pas Potter. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ta haine envers lui t'aveugleras assez pour ne pas voir l'évidence même. N'a-tu pas remarquer que la porte n'avait pas été forcé par un quelconque sort ? Il s'agit de moi. Je sais très bien que tu seras déçu mais tu as toujours dit que je pouvais, en cas d'urgence me servir de la réserve…Il y avait urgence, enfin si on peut dire cela._

_Je crois que j'étais dans un état critique. J'aurais pu faire abstraction encore un temps mais j'aurais fini par craquer et qui c'est, j'aurais pu faire bien pire…quelque chose sans retour. Mais je suis lâche. J'ai choisit un état intermédiaire, si on peut dire. Je ne suis ni mort, ni réellement vivant…je dors tout simplement. Oh, pour pas longtemps car je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais très bien que tu trouveras l'antidote mais j'avais besoin de cette pause. Sache, cependant, que je ne t'ai fais aucun cadeau. Tout as disparu ! Il ne reste que la partie des ingrédients que je t'ai volé et peut être Potter._

_Tu dois te demander le pourquoi de cette acte inconsidéré de ma part. Disons que je n'ai pas supporter cette pression. Mon père me presse de plus en plus à le rejoindre mais je n'en ai pas l'envie, tout comme je ne peux rejoindre Dumbledore. Je veux être neutre, en dehors de cette guerre qui ne me concerne pas ! Oui je suis lâche mais je ne suis encore qu'un enfant qui a à peine vécu ! Mais cela, père ne l'aurait comprit. Je suis désolé Severus !_

_En faite, il y a une autre raison à ce geste. Récemment, j'ai appris que les Malfoy avait un cœur…et cela fait mal ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un rêve utopique. Mon père me l'avait bien dit que le cœur est un organe inutile et de douloureux. Quelque part, il a raison, c'est douloureux, mais j'ai décidé de tenter le coup, de continuer à aimer, malgré la douleur, présent et à venir. Sache aussi que je ne te dirais jamais qui est cette personne mais c'est un garçon. Oh oui, père va me tuer aussi pour ça ! Bah, pourquoi s'en soucier pour le moment…je dors ! Bonne nuit Severus, bonne nuit !_

_Draco »_

Severus regarda la lettre et soupira. Il regarda ensuite son neveu et un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage. Malgré tout ce que pouvait penser Draco, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas lâche de faire le choix d'aimer, ni de choisir la neutralité. Severus l'aurait compris…Si seulement, il lui en avait parlé plutôt que de choisir cette possibilité-là.

« Monsieur le directeur, je crois que nous avons un problème. » dit-il en se levant.

Le directeur se leva à son tour, ainsi que l'infirmière. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, suivit du brancard où dormait toujours Draco. A l'entrée de la porte, Severus se retourna et aperçut Potter qui était toujours debout devant la table des profs, les regardant, ne sachant que faire. Le professeur de potion se souvint alors qu'il avait ce que Draco avait préparé et pourrait les aider. Il se résigna à lui demander de l'accompagner, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Potter se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

« Avez-vous lu cette lettre, monsieur Potter ? » demanda Snape dès leur entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh alla mettre Malfoy dans un lit et l'ausculta, pendant qu'Harry répondit négativement à la question de son professeur. Il regarda celui-ci perplexe quand il se laissa tomber sur une chaise toute proche. L'infirmière revient peu de temps après, confirmant les dires d'Harry. Le jeune homme dormait.

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est dérouler hier soir ! » demanda le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait volé les ingrédients du professeur Snape mais je n'accuse pas sans preuve. J'ai donc décidé de le suivre et c'est pour cela que hier soir, je me suis retrouvé avec lui dans la salle à demande. »

« Comment était-elle ? Tous les détails sont important Potter ! Je dois savoir ce qu'il a prit ! »

Harry soupira avant de raconter le peu de ce dont il se souvenait mais apparemment cela fut suffisant pour le professeur de potion. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit sous le regard perplexe de l'infirmière et d'Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers Pomfresh pour lui demander s'il pouvait partir mais elle était retournée au chevet de Malfoy. Il la rejoignit et regarda Malfoy. Il ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de quiétude…bizarrement, il avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Monsieur Potter ? Que faites-vous encore là ? Si vous n'avez rien, sortez ! »

La voix de Pomfresh le fit sursauter et avec malaise, il se rendit compte de ses pensées…très déviante. Bon, il est gay mais le malade est et restera Malfoy…un sale con imbu de sa personne. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et sortit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore un papier dans sa poche. N'ayant pas le souvenir d'en avoir mis un lui-même, il le sortit et fut surpris de vois son nom calligraphié dessus.

* * *

Blaise était un serpentard des plus étranges. Alors qu'ils étaient froid et ne se dévoilaient pas, le garçon était chaleureux et exubérant. Et là, il était dans une colère noire. Son meilleur ami avait été blessé par son pire ennemi…survivant à la manque. Il allait le tuer !! Il marcha d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie, avec derrière lui Théo et Pansy, les seuls vrais amis de Draco. Il fut surpris de voir Potter sortir l'air ailleurs, s'en même se rendre compte de la présence des trois serpentards.

« Blaise, c'est une lettre de Dray. » dit Pansy en voyant la calligraphie.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme arracha la lettre à Potter.

« Eh ! Rends-moi cette lettre ! Elle est à moi !! »hurla-t-il en s'avançant.

Théo l'arrêta en le menaçant de sa baguette. Calmement, Blaise ouvrit la lettre et la lut avec Pansy. Plusieurs fois, il releva la tête, effaré et regarda Potter, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Théo le menaçait toujours de sa baguette.

« Bon, maintenant que vous l'avez fini, vous pourriez peut être me la rendre » dit Potter d'un ton menaçant mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment.

Les trois serpentards le regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Blaise plia lentement la lettre et la glissa dans sa veste.

« Potter. Je ne poserais qu'une seule question. As-tu, oui ou non lu cette lettre ? »

« Que… »

« Oui ou non ? »

« Non, mais… »

Blaise lui fit un sourire ironique et partit vers les cachots suivit de Pansy et de Théo. Il voulait ferait tout pour aider son meilleur ami, son frère.

* * *

Et voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire en espèrant avoir plus de rewiew que la précédente...Merci à ceux qui ont réussi à me motiver ( tous ceux qui ont envoyer une rewiew pour mon dernier chapitre de "aux petits anges") 

Alors je vous explique d'où m'ai venu cette idée une peu abacadabrante...D'un one-shot que je voulais écrire mais en me relisant je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une fic à chapitre et j'ai changé quelques détails...genre: Harry n'est pas mort ( ce qui est arrivé dans l'autre) Normalement Draco devrait se réveiller mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel état...Pour une fois que c'est Draco que je fais souffrir, je le fais bien

Ah oui dernier point, je suis en free-lance, pas de plan détaillé, pas de but précis à part réveiller Draco et le mettre avec Harry. Donc je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura. Par contre, je reprends le même concept que l'assassin et son ange gardien, un chapitre, un point de vue. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Prochain chapitre: point de vue de Draco: Un rêve pas si rose que cela.


	2. un rêve pas si rose que cela

**Chapitre 2 : ****Un rêve pas si rose que cela  
**

Draco se réveilla doucement et regarda le plafond. Il fut surpris de le vois rouge…ni ciel comme normalement cela aurait du se passer, ni plafond blanc s'il était à l'infirmerie.

Est-ce que cela avait marché ?

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La pièce lui était complètement inconnue. Les murs étaient blanc avec une frisa rouge renvoyant au plafond. Au sol, il y avait une épaisse moquette blanche. Cela donnait un côté chaleureux à la pièce. Il y avait, à part le lit à baldaquin, une armoire en ébène et deux fauteuils en chintz rouge devant une table basse.

Il se leva doucement mais très vite, sa tête le lança et tout se mit à tournoyer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, espérant que cela cesse bientôt…avant qu'il ait envie de vomir.

« Draco… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Recouche-toi !! »dit une personne à la porte mais il n'eut pas le courage de lever la tête, ni de lui répondre.

Draco était plus occupé d'essayer de contrôler son estomac. Cependant, il l'entendit bouger dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui. Il sentit ensuite une pression sur ses épaules. Sans force, il se laissa faire. Son visiteur le recoucha puis le borda. Il quitta ensuite son chevet pour revenir avec l'un des fauteuils.

« On va rester surveiller, monsieur, puisqu'il a décidé de jouer au mauvais patient ! » dit-il à nouveau, avec bonne humeur.

« Harry ? » dit Draco juste avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Plusieurs personnes parlaient vivement autour de lui, accentuant un mal de tête déjà bien conséquent. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux et leur dire de se taire mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, alors, il écouta. 

« Je sais quel potion il a pris et je suis déjà occupé à l'antidote, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, Lucius ! »

Père ? Son père ? Mais il devait être au loin pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Il ne comprenait pas bien.

« Je sais ! Mais…Oh Narcissa, arrête de geindre, il n'est pas mort ! »

« Calmez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ! Bon, Severus, j'aimerais de plus amples explications, comme nous tous, je pense. » dit une voix éraillé qu'il reconnu être celle de son directeur.

« Bien, Draco a pris un e potion qui semble être une potion rêve infinie. Celle-ci l'a projeté dans un monde dont il rêve. Donc il dort, rien de très grave, enfin pour le moment. Les conséquences sont sur le long terme. Son corps va de plus en plus s'affaiblir et ce, malgré les nutriments apportés, car son esprit va confondre son rêve avec la réalité. On pourrait parler de cette potion comme un suicide en douceur. »

Il entendit une femme sanglotée, avant qu'un homme, son père sans toute ressemblance, ne se mette à hurler.

« Fils ingrat ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ! Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait cela ? »

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien, il ne peut pas t'entendre. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis plus rien, un silence, rien d'autre.

« Moi, je sais que tu m'entends, n'est pas Malfoy…Pourquoi ? »

Il sentit vaguement une caresse sur son visage…Il a du rêver.

* * *

Quand Draco se réveilla à nouveau, il reconnut la chambre où il avait vu Harry. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui et remarqua le jeune homme endormit dans l'un des fauteuils. Draco le regarda avant de repenser à son rêve…Euh, non un morceau de la réalité. Il s'étonna quand il sentit le doute se semer en lui. Il aurait penser que cela prendrait plus de temps que cela et ainsi qu'il reviendrait dans la réalité sans trop de difficulté…Apparemment, ce ne sera pas le cas. Il avait été encore pus étonné par la réaction de son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel étalage de ses sentiments. Son père était quelqu'un de froid et très souvent avait donné à Draco l'impression de n'être qu'un héritier, rien de plus… Il s'était peut être tromper.

« Ha, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda quelqu'un en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Draco se tendit aussitôt, il se sentait oppresser et ressentait une peur latente monter en lui. Pourtant ce n'était qu'Harry.

« Ca va…On est où ? » demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ?...Elle avait dit que cela pouvait arriver ! Tu es chez mon parrain. Il n'est pas dans la maison pour le moment. »

Draco hocha la tête et essaya de se remémorer quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Comment était sa vie avant ce trou noir ? Harry le voyant replonger dans ses pensées, tendit ses mains. Mais ce geste déclencha une peur panique chez Draco qui recula le plus loin possible de cette main.

« Eh ! Calme ! » dit le brun en relevant les mains. Il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Cela sera plus dur qu'il ne pensait.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Pomfresh ! » dit-il en se levant

« Non ! Reste s'il te plait !! » supplia Draco d'une petite voix

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait peur. Il ne voulait absolument pas rester seul…comme quand il était enfant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ramena ses genoux vers lui et se replia sur lui-même. Harry soupira. Il se rassit sur lit tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas !! » sanglota Draco. Il se sentait faible, malade et sale.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait tout oublié mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose. Doucement, il prit sa baguette et endormit le blond. Il devait parler aux autres…Ils sauraient l'aider.

* * *

_Draco avait osé dire non à son père, pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Lucius avait voulu qu'il rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort quand il reviendrait, car il était certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Draco ne voulait pas…Il voulait être neutre, vivre sa passion pour les vêtements…il voulait être libre mais ce n'était pas au goût de son père. Il l'avait battu pendant toues les vacances, le laissant le plus sauvant plus mort que vivant. Narcissa passait son temps à le soigner lui ordonnant de tenir bon, que l'école allait bientôt commencé…Mais cela ne cessa jamais…._

_Il avait quinze ans et venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait quelqu'un du plus profond de son âme mais lui ne le voyait pas…Il faut dire que Draco était une ombre dans le château depuis ses douze ans, depuis que son père et les serpentards avaient commencé à le battre. Il avait appris à se faire oublier, encore et encore mais cette fois-ci, ce coups du destin fut le coups de trop. Il craqué, il n'en pouvait plus. Il monta, un soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami, un moldu que son père avait tué alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans…Draco ne l'avait jamais oublié, non jamais et aujourd'hui, il allait le rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il allait faire le pas décisif, quelqu'un entoura sa taille et le fit tomber à la renverse, l'empêchant d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Il tempêta, tapa sur son sauveur avant de s'effondrer en pleurs…Il voulait seulement être libre._

_Début de la 6eme année, Draco était heureux. Depuis son suicide, il avait des amis et pas les moindres, le trio des griffondors et la seule serpentards qui ne levait pas la main contre lui. Il était heureux, surtout que parmi ses amis, il y avait la personne qu'il aimait mais il ne lui avait pas encore dit…Il allait le faire la nuit de noël, une sorte de cadeau. Il allait lui offrir son cœur. Pourtant la peur de se faire rejeter persistait et au approche des vacances de décembre, une mauvaise intuition pris possession de son cœur. Quelque chose allait se dérouler et cela ferait mal, très mal…_

Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. La main était chaude et douce. Il bougea pour mieux profiter de cette caresse mais dès qu'il fit un geste, la main se retira et il entendit une voix s'élever.

« Infirmière, il a bougé. »

Il entendit des bruits de cavalcade puis il sentit une main sur son front mais celle-ci était séche et calleuse. Heureusement, elle se retira très vite.

« Je suis désolé madame Malfoy mais il dors toujours. »

« Mais il a bougé, je vous dit ! »

« Je vous croit mais il arrive que les patients dans le coma- on peut considérer votre fils comme étant dans le coma- bougent. C'est dû à une mauvaise transmission des nerfs. Je suis désolé »

Il entendit de nouveaux pleurs et cela le toucha beaucoup. Il voulait se lever et allait réconforter cette personne qui pleurait pour lui. Lui dire, qu'il 'en fallait pas la peine mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta d'écouter.

« Madame Malfoy, venez je vais vous donner une potion pour que vous dormiez un peu. Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerais sur votre fils. »

Il entendit les personnes s'éloigner. Il resta dans le silence qui au fur à mesure que le temps passa lui mit les nerfs en pelote et lui fit légèrement peur. Il n'avait jamais aimer rester seul sans pourvoir s'occuper. Mais au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de pas et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Hey, Malfoy ! Comment tu te sens ? Ici, c'est le calme plat ! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te réveiller. Je commence à m'ennuyer ! » dit une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Il sentit une douce odeur de cèdres qui provoqua en lui un sentiment familier mais dont il ne trouvait plus le nom. Pourtant, il savait que c'était important.

« Je me demande à quoi tu rêves. J'espère seulement que tu as trouver ce que tu voulais en faisant cela ! » soupira la voix.

Il sentit ensuite le lit se relever, signe que la personne qui parlait partait, ce que bizarrement, il ne voulait pas. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors que la personne sortait de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Draco se réveilla doucement dans la même pièce que la première fois. Il leva une main et essuya les quelques larmes qu'il y avait encore. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. A nouveau, la même peur revient et il se mit à trembler. Il se redressa et se leva. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu mais sa peur d'être seul était beaucoup trop forte. Il alla en vacillant jusqu'au mur et en s'y aidant sortit de sa chambre. Il arriva dans un couloir qui était beaucoup plus sombre que sa chambre. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint vert bouteille avec un parquet en cerisier. Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre noir qu'il descendit doucement de peur de tomber. Il n'était pas du tout assuré sur ses jambes. Dés qu'il posa un pied sur le marbre froid, il frissonna et eut une impression de déjà vu mais impossible de s'en rappeler. Une fois en bas, il entendit des fois venir d'une des portes. Celle qui était au bout du couloir. Lentement il s'y dirigea. La porte était entrebâille, il put ainsi observer sans être vu. Cette porte menait à la cuisine. Il y avait autour d'une table, le trio de griffondors, Pansy et quatre adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une bonne odeur de pancakes lui mit l'eau à la bouche, il entra un peu plus mais ne pu aller plus car ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula en poussant un petit bruit qui fut malheureusement pour lui entendit par les habitants de la cuisines.

« Draco mais… ? Tu aurais du rester dans ta chambre. »

Draco leva la tête et regarda Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Il savait pourquoi il était sortit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire engueuler pour cela. Il essaya ensuite de se lever tout seul mais ses jambes continuaient à refuser de lui obéir. Mais, très vite, une paire de main brune et calleuse apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour voir un grand roux qui devait faire partie de la famille de Ron lui sourit.

« Allez, laisse-moi t'aider. Tu ne veux quand même pas finir ta vie sur ce parquet dégoûtant. » dit l'homme.

Draco, avec réticence, accepta l'aide proposée. Il ne pu empêcher de frissonner de peur et d'essayer d'être le plus loin possible de l'homme tout en acceptant son aide. Il avait l'air ridicule, il en était conscient mais les réactions de son corps dépassaient toutes ses capacités de maîtrise. Le rouquin le fit s'asseoir entre Harry et le professeur Lupin, avec devant lui, une jeune femme avec les cheveux bleu foncé. Elle lui sourit tendrement avec dans les yeux tellement de pitié que Draco préféra baisser la tête. Il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de grave. Soudain, une assiette apparut devant son nez, avec dedans une pile de pancakes tout chaud et dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Malgré qu'il trouve cela un peu écœurant, il commença à manger. La mère de Ron souria. Qu'il ai faim était pour elle une bonne chose, elle alla s'asseoir au côtés de son fils aîné. Peu à peu la conversation repris.

« On n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Cissa et de Sev' ? » demanda Bill qui venait de rentrer après une mission harassante.

« Si, ils sont bien arrivé en Transylvanie et ont commencé leur double mission. Sev' s'occupe de rallier les vampires pour le compte de Voldemort pendant que Cissa s'occupe de ceux pour Dumbledore » dit Lupin

Draco, en entendant le nom de sa mère releva la tête et écouta attentivement, oubliant de manger.

« Comment ils font pour ne pas se faire chopper par l'un ou l'autre groupe ? » demanda la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui.

« Les vampires sont généralement établie en petit groupes, Sev' et Cissa y vont ensemble et en parlant avec le roi, voient pour qui ils sont favorable et essayent ensuite de les convaincre de participer. C'est une mission très difficile mais ils en sont tous les deux capable. » répondit Lupin.

« Depuis quand ma mère est une espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ? » demanda Draco. Dans ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours été du côté de son père.

Un grand silence s'établi dans la cuisine. Il eut l'impression d'être tombé dans la conversation comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir complètement oublier le blond et celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en énerver. Il préféra se taire, rendant le silence encore plus lourd. Cependant, sa position ne tient pas longtemps face au ton mielleux à l'extrême qu'employa Molly.

« Tu devrais continuer à manger, mon poussin. »

« De un je ne suis pas votre poussin, vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache et de deux je veux, non, j'exige des réponses ! » dit Draco

« Draco, calme-toi ! » dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Mais celui-ci ne se calma pas au contraire.

« Ne me touche pas ! Et ne me demande pas de me calmer. Ce n'est pas toi qui a peur dès que quelqu'un le touche et qui a peur de se retrouver tout seul. Le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien et que personne ne veut me le dire. Tu ne sais pas comme c'est perturbant d'avoir peur sans savoir pourquoi et en plus de savoir que tout le monde le sait et qu'on te le cache. » hurla Draco, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il cherche à les essuyer.

Il se tût, essoufflé, et espéra que quelqu'un lui répond mais personne ne le fit. Les trois plus jeune, à part Harry sortirent pendant que les adultes plongèrent leur tête vers leur assiette, évitant ainsi le regard du blond. Celui-ci renifla et se retourna vers Harry qui continuait à le regarder avec tristesse.

« Ramène-moi à ma chambre, s'il te plait ! » dit Draco doucement

Il avait comprit que personne ne lui dirait quoique ce soit et cela lui fit mal, encore plus de la part d'Harry. Finalement, il n'avait pas d'amis…Ils n'avaient fait que de le prendre en pitié rien d'autre.

« Draco, écoute… » essaya Harry.

« Ramène-moi, je suis fatigué, je veux me coucher. »dit plus fermement Draco

Harry soupira mais obéit au blond. Quelque chose lui dit dans l'attitude froide de son ami qu'il venait de le perdre et pour le retrouver, il allait devoir cravacher. A l'entrée de sa chambre, Draco se détacha d'Harry et entra pour fermer la porte au nez du brun qui redescendit en soupirant. Ils avait eu tord et maintenant, ils en payaient les conséquences. Draco ferma sa porte à clé et alla se coucher dans son lit. Bien qu'il ai mentit à Harry, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

« Hé boy ! Comment tu vas ? Ici, c'est le calme plat. Pans', Théo et moi tenus les serpentard d'une main de maître, ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu peux te permettre de prolonger des vacances. Sinon, les griffondors se tiennent à carreau…Je crois que c'est à cause de l'attitude de leur prince. Il est bizarre, souvent dans la lune…En parlant de cela…je…j'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as adressé. »

_Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? Cette lettre !!...P'tain, Blaise ! Je t'adore mais là j'ai plus envie de te trucider !_

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais j'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant ainsi dans ses bras… »

_Eh ! Reprends-toi…_

« Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un serpentard mais n'oublie pas que je suis un drôle de serpent et que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien ! Je n'émettrais aucun jugement mais p'tain, tu ne choisit la facilité ! »

_Oui, mais il en vaut la peine…enfin, il en vaudrait la peine…si je n'étais pas moi._

« Sache, avant que je parte, que quand tu te réveillera, Pans', Théo et moi, on va tout faire pour réaliser tout plus grand vœu et foi de serpentard on réussira ! »

Il sourit, il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

« Salut la fouine. Cela fait 3 jours…oui, on a dépassé minuit donc cela fait trois jours…et deux minutes. 'tain, je dois vraiment me faire chier pour même compter les minutes ! »

_Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Blaise m'a pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas la lettre._

« Tu sais, tu devrais te réveiller ! On pourrait reprendre comme avant…enfin non….Je ne sais plus ! Tu vois, tu as réussi. Même dans cet état, tu arrives encore à me faire chier. Tu m'intrigues plus que je ne le voudrais…en fait, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Si une chose que tu te réveille ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? »

_Et merde mon parrain. Laisse-le me parler. Je veux encore entendre sa voix._

« Je reviendrais te voir Malfoy »

_Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne pars pas !!_

* * *

Draco se réveilla avec un vague sentiment d'une chaleur l'entourant, cependant impossible de se rappeler de son rêve. Il se redressa et constata qu'il était à nouveau seul. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas peur. Pourquoi, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Sans faire attention à la lettre qui trônait sur la table basse, il alla dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était petite et chaleureuse. Il y avait une baignoire qui prenait la plus grande place. Draco fit couler l'eau pendant qu'il se déshabilla. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut surprit de voir sur ses hanches des marques de doigts. Ne trouvant dans ses souvenirs aucune signification, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Pour le moment, il avait vraiment besoin de se laver. Le sentiment d'être sale qu'il avait depuis s'être éveillé dans cette chambre était encore présent et devenait même une priorité. Dès que la baignoire fut pleine, il se glissa dedans avec délectation. Il prit ensuite une éponge qui flottait dans l'eau et entreprit de se lever…Mais à nouveau, son corps eut une réaction incompréhensible. Il se frotta jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à être épuiser. Draco se laissa alors couler dans le bain. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

* * *

_Un homme s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage qu'il sentit une violente douleur sur sa joue. Il fut ensuite tiré par les cheveux pour le remettre debout et même sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce que son regard se plonge dans les yeux de son père. Celui-ci lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien, il se contenta de fixer les lèvres de ce père. Une nouvelle séance de torture, il avait l'habitude maintenant, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il aurait du retourné à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était plus dur cette fois-ci. Peut être parce que Voldemort faisait plus pression mais la décision de Draco ne changerait jamais. Il voulait être libre et ce n'est pas en se mettant à genoux devant un lord qu'il le serait. Il fut envoyé contre le mur avec une telle violence qu'il resta évanoui pendant quelques minutes. Cependant, son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de rester dans l'inconscience. Il se déchaîna avec une telle force que Draco aspirait la mort…_

_Soudain, il sentit un vent glacial sur sa peau. Il était nu. Il releva la tête, horrifié et paniqué. Il connaissait les techniques de son père pour les avoir vu à l'âge de dix ans. Mais il était son fils, son héritier. Il n'allait pas lui faire cela…Deux hommes entrèrent, nu dans son cachot, tous les deux nus. Non, il n'allait pas le faire mais resterait pour regarder son fils se faire mettre plus bas que terre, comme le salaud qu'il était._

_Comprenant qu'il allait se faire…il recula devant les deux hommes qui lui sourirent férocement, pour retarder le plus possible l'inévitable. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût de son père qui l'immobilisa d'un sort de poignard…_

* * *

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était toujours sous l'eau. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Ses souvenirs tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il prit cnscience de l'horreur…Violé…Il avait été violé, devant son père, torturé par son père..Son cœur semblait l'avoir lâché, il avait cessé de battre…Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne sentit pas quelqu'un le soulevé et l'air entrer dans ses poumons.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai été productive ce weekend, je crois que j'avais besoin de me vidé la tête. Alors pour par trop de confusion, sachez que les passages en italiques furent ici les souvenirs de Draco dans son "rêve potion" mais aussi ses pensees dans son "rêve réalité" (chouette, vive l'embrouille)

Noooooooooon, il n'y a pas trop d'embrouille! quand Draco retourna dans la réalité, en esprit je précise, je ne citerais jamais son nom ( si j'oublie, vous avez le droit de me taper les doigts...pas trop fort sinon, je ne pourrais plus taper la suite) et je le séparerait par une barre si je n'oublie pas.

Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ni trop dure, je n'aime pas beaucoup raconter les scénes de violence (surtout de viol) c'est pourquoi, j'essaye d'en mettre le moins possible mais que cela soit explicite.

Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. La lecture de ce chapitre et celui avant vous as-t-il fait ressentir quelque chose? dit-moi même si vous n'avez rien ressentit (je cherche à savoir si je peux faire ressentir quelque chose en écrivant...Un peu comme Dop ou Umbre qui font partit des auteur que je préfére mais je sais que je ne suis pas encore à leur niveau mais on peut espèrer...Non?)


	3. une réalité en plein changement

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda les trois serpentards partir sans faire le moindre geste. Certes, il aurait du leur courir après pour le reprendre la lettre mais il n'en fit rien. Car bien que cela l'intriguait grandement, il avait l'impression que il ne voulait pas savoir le contenu de cette lettre. Cela le perturba fortement…Il étouffa un bâillement et décida de mettre tout cela sur la fatigue résultant à cet étrange soirée. Il monta dans son dortoir, pris ses affaires et alla à son cours de métamorphose.

« Bien entrez monsieur Potter. Je vous excuse pour cette fois. »dit madame McGonagall avant de se tourner pour aider une élève avec un coussin qui voulait visiblement se faire la malle.

Harry alla s'asseoir au côté d'Hermione qui contemplait un coussin vert sombre avec sur les côtés des arabesques argentés, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

« Salut, on doit transformer une planche en coussin ou en une couverture. Tu as droit à la couverture. La formule est marquée au tableau. »

Harry la remercia et fit l'exercice. Une couverture épaisse et très ressemblant au coussin d'Hermione apparu. Il la regarda, surprit.

« Je vois que tu y penses aussi ! » se contenta de dire Hermione

« Hein ? »

« L'aspect de nos métamorphoses est la représentation de nos pensées. Donc je suppose que le cas de Malfoy te perturbe aussi. » dit Hermione

« Pour ceux qui ont réussi… » coupa le professeur en regardant étrangement certains résultats obtenus par ses élèves. « Je leur permets de les prendre avec eux. »

Harry en fit heureux, car bien qu'il soit à Griffondor, il aimait cette couverture. Cela dut se faire car Hermione lui tendit son coussin. Devant son air, elle lui sourit.

« Cadeau…Il s'est passé quoi ce jour-là ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Harry réduit les deux objets avant de lui répondre

« Rien, je savais que c'était lui, le voleur de Snape. Pensant à un mauvais coup, je l'ai suivi. Il était en train de concocter une potion… »

« C'était bien un mauvais coup alors ! » dit Ron en intervenant sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

Il avait devant lui un coussin en velour rouge qui semblait aussi dur que le bois.

« C'est ce que je pensais mais non. Dès qu'elle fut prête, il l'a bu…enfin, je crois. Je me suis endormit avant à cause des vapeurs de la potion. »

Hermione parue songeuse. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, ils mettaient la main à couper que dès la fin du cours, elle allait se précipiter à la bibliothèque.

« Pour ton info, je me souviens qu'il y avait de l'eau de rose noire, mon sang et celui de Malfoy et qu'il avait besoin de la pleine lune. »

« Loup-garou ? » émit Ron, légèrement blême.

« Ne sois pas bête ! La pleine lune n'est pas utile que pour les loups-garous. » râla Hermione, face à la stupidité du rouquin.

« Utile ? Désagréable, voire insupportable pour eux oui ! » dit Harry en pensant à Remus.

Leur conversation fut interrompit par la sonnerie. Aussitôt Hermione fit son sac et s'encourut dehors de la classe. Les garçons la suivirent mais avec moins d'empressement. Comme ils avaient une heure de perm' et pas de devoir, ils décidèrent d'aller sur le terrain de quidditch, jouer un peu. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent les parents de Malfoy. Sa mère avait l'air défait, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Lucius regarda d'un air supérieur les deux jeunes mais sans rien leur dire.

« Et bien, le Malfoy doit être dans un sale état si j'en juge par le comportement des Malfoy » dit Ron en allant sur le terrain.

Harry hocha la tête. Normalement Lucius n'aurait pas manqué cette occasion pour le rabaisser mais là, il n'avait rien dit. Une fois dehors, il haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait que faire de Malfoy…Son comportement l'intriguait, c'est tout. Hélas, il ne vola pas très longtemps car le directeur vient le chercher et il dut l'accompagner à l'infirmerie sans en savoir la raison. Mais il savait très bien que le directeur avait une bonne raison. Il avait cette lueur qui disait qu'il savait quelque chose que personne ne savait mais il ne le dirait pas. Harry soupira devant l'attitude puérile de son directeur. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Lucius en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Il est là à ma demande. Allons voir notre patient. » rétorqua Albus

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vous n'avez pas voulu nous le dire… » demanda Narcissa, au bord des larmes.

« Il a bu une potion qui l'aurait mit dans cet état, madame Malfoy » dit le directeur en les conduisant dans une petite chambre à l'écart.

Lucius regarda le professeur de potion qui soupira avant d'expliquer la situation aux parents de Malfoy.

« Je sais quel potion il a pris et je suis déjà occupé à l'antidote, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, Lucius ! »

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme blond qui dormait profondément. Narcissa alla s'asseoir au côté de son fils et se mit à pleurer. Harry alla se mettre contre un mur, laissant ainsi les adultes entre eux.

« Je sais ! Mais…Oh Narcissa, arrête de geindre, il n'est pas mort ! » S'énerva Lucius dont la situation lui échappait totalement.

« Calmez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ! Bon, Severus, j'aimerais de plus amples explications, comme nous tous, je pense. ».

« Bien, Draco a pris une potion qui semble être une potion rêve infinie. Celle-ci l'a projeté dans un monde dont il rêve. Donc il dort, rien de très grave, enfin pour le moment. Les conséquences sont sur le long terme. Son corps va de plus en plus s'affaiblir et ce, malgré les nutriments apportés, car son esprit va confondre son rêve avec la réalité. On pourrait parler de cette potion comme un suicide en douceur. »

Harry sourit en pensant à Hermione. Pour une fois qu'il savait avant elle. Il regarda ensuite les parents du malade. Sa mère pleurait dans ses mains, pendant que son père ressemblait à un volcan prêt à exploser.

« Fils ingrat ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ! Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi **nous** avoir fait cela ? »

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien, il ne peut pas t'entendre. » dit Severus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Lucius soupira et sortit. Il fut suivi par sa femme, Severus et le directeur. Harry, lui, s'avança et regarda le blond.

« Moi, je sais que tu m'entends, n'est pas Malfoy…Pourquoi ? »

Il enleva une mèche du visage du blond avant de s'en aller. Cette question, pourquoi ce geste, tournait dans sa tête.

Il remonta lentement, indifférent de ce qui l'entourait. Une sonnerie retentit en arrière-plan et comme les autres élèves qui couvraient, en retard, il aurait du rejoindre son cours… Il ne le fit, ses pensées complètement tourné vers ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps. Harry, bien que savant que le blond était aimé par ses parents, ne s'était pas attendu à une telle crise de la part de l'aristocrate Lucius. Il avait eu l'air moins froid, plus humain…moins méchant aussi…Il entra dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Il ne comprenait pas le geste de Malfoy. Il avait tout pour lui…deux parents aimants, le pouvoir (il suffit de regarder comment il contrôle les Serpentards), du charisme et une beauté insolente. Car, même si Harry ne supportait pas son caractère égocentrique, il devait bien se l'avouer. Draco Malfoy était beau.

Soudain, Harry eut envie de savoir ce que lui voulait Malfoy dans cette lettre, il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et l'appela d'un accio…Mais ce fut en vain. Tout ce qui lui parvient fut de la poussière, de la cendre plus exactement. De dépit, il se recoucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, oubliant son balai.

Ce fut Ron, en remontant le soir après ses devoirs qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à faire, qui le réveilla.

« Et bien, mon vieux, il te voulait quoi le dirlo ? »dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry

« Rien, il voulait que j'assiste à la visite des parents à Malfoy. Je ne sait même pas pourquoi. » dit-il en se redressant.

« Tiens, mais tu as fait quoi de ton balai ? » demanda Ron en rangeant le sien correctement.

« Merde, je l'ai oublier à l'infirmerie ! Bah, je vais aller le chercher, j'en profiterais pour aller me chercher de quoi me nourrir. J'ai une faim de loup ! »

Ron lui sourit en lui tendant sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry lui remercia d'un clin d'œil et sortit du dortoir.

Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit Pomfresh sortir avec la mère de Malfoy, celle-ci avait l'air complètement abattue et manquait visiblement de sommeil. Il attendit un petit peu et ne les voyant pas revenir, il entra pour récupérer son balai. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller au chevet de Malfoy et de lui parler.

« Hey, Malfoy ! Comment tu te sens ? Ici, c'est le calme plat ! » Ce qui était vrai…enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Hermione quand il l'avait croisé dans la salle commune. « D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te réveiller. Je commence à m'ennuyer ! »

Harry soupira. Cette situation était vraiment étrange.

« Je me demande à quoi tu rêves. J'espère seulement que tu as trouver ce que tu voulais en faisant cela ! »

* * *

_« Harry_

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de ton sang. Et je me voyais mal te demander cela de but en blanc…Tu aurais crier au meurtre, j'en si sûr. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ai ruiné toutes mes chances avant de commencer et tout cela à cause d'un orgueil mal placé, une éducation aristocrate qui n'avait pas lieu d'être chez des enfants…Mais j'étais jeune et tellement endoctriné. Je sais que tu n'en auras peut être rien à faire mais je me dois de te le dire…ne serais-ce que pour me libérer…Cette potion est issue d'une longue recherche et d'une longue réflexion…C'est un acte mûrement réfléchi. Si je l'avais, c'est avant tout pour être un homme libre. Mon père ne l'aurait pas supporté mais je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui, un mangemort sous les ordres d'un fou sanguinaire. Je te demanderai de ne pas donner cette lettre au autorité, je ne veux pas qu'il termine à azkaban…il reste quand même mon père. Mais surtout, c'est à cause de toi…Toi, avec ton caractère entier, ta tendance à vouloir sauver le monde même ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin. Toi avec ta gentillesse, ta beauté naïve. Cela doit te paraître étrange que ton ennemi te fasse ces compliments…Disons que j'ai changé et en grandissant, j'ai comprit certaines choses. Cette haine que je ressentais envers toi n'était que de la jalousie envers la fidélité et la sympathie que tu donnais à tes amis. Tu penseras sûrement que c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais ce n'est que pour vérité…Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais._

_Ne dis pas que cet amour n'est que de l'admiration, car cela me blesserait plus que tout. Tu connais l'adage « Garde tes amis proche de toi et tes ennemis encore plus proche. ». Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi…résultat de mes recherches pour te blesser._

_Cette potion mêlée à ton sang et au mien va me permettre de vivre un rêve avec un Harry fictif. Tu trouveras peut être cela dégueulasse, égoïste car, après tout, tu n'as rien demander. Mais tu oublies l'un des préceptes les plus fondamentaux des Malfoy. « Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtient quelque en soit les moyens pour y arriver »_

_Si je ne suis pas venu t'en parler en face, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu supporter ton refus, ou tes moqueries…Alors laisse-moi ces instants illusoires où tu m'aimes et où on est ensemble. Tu m'haïras à nouveau quand je retournerais à la réalité_

_Draco »_

* * *

Blaise foudroya un deuxième année qui avait rit un peu trop fort dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Celui déglutit et se hâta de remonter dans son dortoir. Depuis que leur prince gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, l'ambiance de la salle s'était rapidement dégradée. Pansy, assise à côtés du jeune homme, soupira et secoua la tête. Le pire, c'était que cette ambiance était maintenue en-dehors des murs de la salle, ce qui rendait Poudlard très calme…Trop selon certains professeurs qui commençaient à s'ennuyer.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une solution ! » dit-elle alors que Blaise foudroyait une autre personne. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda perplexe.

« Où tu veux en venir, Pans' ? »

« Laisse-les vivre ! Draco n'est pas mort, n'en fais pas un deuil ! »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Je réfléchis et leur rire me porte sur les nerfs. »dit-il avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

« A quoi ? » demanda Théo en entrant dans son jeu

« Hein ?...OH ! A la lettre. »dit-il

Il regarda ses deux amis avant de soupirer et de retourner à la contemplation des flammes.

« On devrais l'aider ! Après tout, on n'a pas le droit de juger son cœur ! » déclara Pans'

« Tu devrais arrêter les romans à l'eau de rose, ma douce ! » dit Théo en haussant les épaules.

Blaise sauta sur ses pieds, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon sang, mais elle a raison. »

En laissant Pans' et Théo stupéfaits, il courut hors de la salle.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Voir Draco » cria-t-il en allant à l'infirmerie.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et chercha Pomfresh du regard. Elle était occupée avec un première année de pousouffles. Il toussota pour prévenir de sa présence. Elle lui désigna une porte et se retourna à son patient. Blaise haussa les épaules et alla dans la chambre où reposait Draco. Il s'assit à côté de lui et resta un long moment à le regarder. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Hé boy ! Comment tu vas ? Ici, c'est le calme plat. Pans', Théo et moi tenus les serpentard d'une main de maître, ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu peux te permettre de prolonger des vacances. Sinon, les griffondors se tiennent à carreau .Je crois que c'est à cause de l'attitude de leur prince. Il est bizarre, souvent dans la lune »

Il est vrai que Potter était bizarre ces derniers jours. C'est à peine s'il se rend compte de ses actes. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait gueulé aux griffons de se taire alors qu'ils essayaient de le défendre face à quelques Serpentards. Sûr qu'il l'avait eu son silence !

« En parlant de cela…je…j'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as adressé. »Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déglutit

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais j'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant ainsi dans ses bras… »

Il rit jaune en imaginant la réaction de son ami s'il était réveillé. Il le voyait bien, levé les yeux au ciel en grommelant contre son côté griffon trop prononcé avant de l'enlacer en disant « Ah, mon pauvre Blaisou… » Il aurait voulu le voir faire cela même si cela l'énerve plutôt que de le voir inconscient dans ce lit.

« Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un serpentard mais n'oublie pas que je suis un drôle de serpent et que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien ! Je n'émettrais aucun jugement mais p'tain, tu ne choisit la facilité ! »

« Sache, avant que je parte, que quand tu te réveillera, Pans', Théo et moi, on va tout faire pour réaliser tout plus grand vœu et foi de serpentard on réussira ! »

Il resta encore quelques instants avant que l'infirmière lui dise que l'heure des visites étaient passées. Il soupira et sortit. Draco et sa gentillesse décalée lui manquait. Ce château trop clame lui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs.

* * *

Harry tournait dans son lit, cherchant un sommeil qui s'entêtait à le fuir. Deux jours qu'il avait ramené Malfoy et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Il s'emmerdait. Draco était le piment de sa vie, et c'était seulement qu'il s'en rendait compte. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait gueulé contre les griffons, ceux-ci lui foutaient une paix royale. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute s'il avait mal de tête et qu'il voulait la paix. Pas de sa faute non plus si à ce moment, ils étaient en train de remettre les serpents à leur place. Apparemment si, vu comment Ron lui avait piquer une crise. Pourtant il n'était pas le plus bizarre. Ils oubliaient Hermione. Elle le regardait fixement ces derniers temps, avec dans les yeux la même lueur que Dumbledore…Pas bon tout cela.

Convaincu que le sommeil ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, il se leva et pris sa cape pour aller se balader. Etant régulièrement insomniaque, il avait décidé de visiter le château pour compléter la carte des maraudeurs.

Seulement ce soir, ses pas le conduisirent dans un lieu un peu trop connu à son goût : l'infirmerie. Il alla discrètement au chevet de Malfoy. Avec la lune qui déclarait la pièce, son ennemi ressemblait encore plus à une poupée en porcelaine. Il enleva sa cape et s'assit à son chevet. A nouveau, il l'eut l'impression d'être apaisé. Il soupira avant de lui parler. Leurs disputes verbales étaient ce qui lui manquait de plus.

« Salut la fouine. Cela fait 3 jours…oui, on a dépassé minuit donc cela fait trois jours…et deux minutes. 'tain, je dois vraiment me faire chier pour même compter les minutes ! »

Il soupira. Il trouvait cette situation ridicule, pourtant, il continua à parler.

« Tu sais, tu devrais te réveiller ! On pourrait reprendre comme avant… »

Quand il dit cette phrase, il se rendit compte qu'elle sonnait faux dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus de ses disputes mais il voulait être présent dans la vie du blond, comme lui était présent dans la sienne.

« Enfin non….Je ne sais plus ! Tu vois, tu as réussi. Même dans cet état, tu arrives encore à me faire chier. Tu m'intrigues plus que je ne le voudrais…en fait, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Si une chose que tu te réveille ! »

« Monsieur Potter ? »dit une voix grave et froide qui fit sursauter Harry

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Snape. Il lui fit un sourire contrit, avant de se retourner vers Malfoy en faisant semblant de ramasser ses affaires

« Je reviendrais te voir Malfoy » chuchota Harry avant de se retourner

« Oui monsieur Snape »

* * *

Severus regarda le jeune Potter pour ensuite tourner son regard vers Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que le jeune homme, pourtant ennemi, venait vers ici à cette heure de la nuit. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation tenue de bien-être mais ce n'était peut être de pure imagination. Il soupira.

« Suivez-moi, Potter ! » dit-il en tournant les talons.

En chemin, il se mit à réfléchir à une possible solution à son problème. C'est pourquoi au lieu de le conduire à son bureau pour lui mettre une retenue, il bifurqua et alla jusqu'à un chevalier en armure, Potter toujours sur ces pas. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter dans le jeune homme mais la curiosité légendaire du jeune homme le poussait à rester avec Severus. Il se mit face au chevalier et lui dit son mot de passe Le chevalier s'inclina en une révérence et s'écarta, laissant place à une porte. Severus l'ouvrit et fit signe à Potter d'entrer, ce que fit le jeune homme, non sans réticence. Severus entra à son tour. Il poussa le jeune homme jusqu'à son salon où lisait Lucius.

La famille de Malfoy s'était installée au château, à la demande de Severus qui avait besoin des talents de Lucius pour les potions. De leur année à Poudlard, ils avaient été les meilleurs dans cette discipline et si ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils avaient, ils auraient fait des études pour devenir maître de potion.

« Assiez-vous, monsieur Potter ! » dit Severus en le poussant vers l'un des canapés.

Mais Potter ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder fixement Lucius qui soupira et referma d'un geste brusque son bouquin.

« Installez-vous ! Je ne fais pas vous mangez. » dit-il.

Potter obéit tout en restant sur ses gardes. Severus soupira mais comprit, il était entouré de mangemorts présumés…Ce n'est pas pour inspirer la confiance. Il alla chercher des boissons et quand il revient, Potter était toujours en train de regarder Lucius qui s'était remis à lire. Il s'était pelotonné dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu.

« Bien, monsieur Potter, si je vous ai fais venir ici, c'est pour que vous me rendiez un service. Je sais que vous êtes souvent insomniaque et que vous vous baladez dans le château. »

Potter se tendit. Severus eut un sourire en coin. Il ne croyait quand même pas que les professeurs n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils avaient seulement reçut l'ordre de ne pas le chercher.

« Je voudrais que lors de vos sorties nocturnes, vous soyez attentif au moindre détails qui peut paraître un tant soit peu bizarre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Potter, d'une voix un peu endormi

Le sommeil qui l'avait fuit pendant toute une partie de la nuit, le rattrapait au plus mauvais moment.

« Vous savez que je planche sur l'antidote. Celui-ci est très simple, cependant une personne s'acharne à la saboter. » dit Severus

« Voilà pourquoi on voudrais que vous surveiller les couloirs. » intervient Lucius

Potter se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux à demi fermés. Il entendit vaguement Severus lui parler à propos de ses entraînements sans pour autant arriver à décrypter ce que lui disait son professeur.

Severus le regarda avec un sourire en coin avec de se tourner vers Lucius.

« Je crois que l'on devrait faire pareil. »

« Oui, je vais aller rejoindre Narcissa. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Epuiser, elle dors très mal en ce moment et passe son temps au chevet de Draco. Elle n'aime pas le voir dans cet état-là. Moi non plus mais je crois que ce qui lui pèse, c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son fils. »

« Je la comprends, allons nous couchez. »

* * *

Une ombre s'avança dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Elle avançait sans crainte car à cette heure de la nuit, les professeurs et le concierge avaient fini de faire leur ronde. Elle n'avait rencontré que la chatte de Rusard mais n'avait eu aucun problème. En effet, miss teigne s'était frotté à sa jambe en ronronnant, avant de partir.

Elle arriva bientôt devant un chevalier en armure auquel elle débita une litanie de mot. Le chevalier lui fit une révérence avant de s'écarter, dévoilant ainsi une porte. L'ombre l'ouvrit et entra dedans sans faire un bruit. Elle passa dans un salon où un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année dormait, pelotonné dans un fauteuil. Elle prit une couverture verte et la lui posa dessus. Elle alla ensuite dans une des pièces à côté. Il s'agissait d'un laboratoire où fumait un chaudron. Elle sourit, ils étaient à nouveau proches du but. Elle prit un flacon au hasard et n versa dedans en petite quantité. Dès que la couleur changea, elle arrêta et ressortit, aussi silencieusement. Cependant quand elle passa dans le salon, l'adolescent s'était légèrement réveillé.

« Draco ? »dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

L'ombre se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

« Chut, dors…tu es en train de réveillé, mon ange, tu rêves ! »

L'adolescent, bercé par sa douce voix, ferma les yeux et s'endormit très rapidement. L'ombre lui caressa le visage avant de sortir et de retourner d'où elle venait. Quand elle retourna dans l'infirmerie, elle sourit face à la vision de son être. L'ombre n'était que le subconscient de Draco. Et quand celui-ci dormait profondément dans son rêve, son subconscient pouvait être libre de ces mouvements et donc profiter de cette occasion pour continuer à rêver.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre que je dédicace à Lily. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris confiance en mes écrits. Merci beaucoup. 


	4. le rêve une idée complexe

**Chapitre trois : Un rêve, une idée compliquée**

« Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous le réveiller, le bout de chou. » dit une douce voix

« Mais Tata ! Je veux que Dray joue avec moi !! »

« Il dors, tu le vois bien ! »

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir, un peu flou, une bouille d'enfant. Il cligna les yeux.

« Non, regarde Tata, il dors plus !! » redit l'enfant.

Péniblement, L'adolescent se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit dans un des fauteuils une jeune femme à la chevelure noire et au regard obsidienne. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle ressemblait à son parrain. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir qu'il ait une sœur. Soudain, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre, quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

« Dis Dray, tu joues avec moi ! » dit l'enfant en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

L'enfant devait avoir entre 8,10 ans et le regardait avec un sourire édenté. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux et de grands yeux noisette qui le regardaient avec espoir.

« Attends, gamin ! Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit le blond, complètement perdu

La jeune femme soupira et vient s'asseoir au pied du lit du blond qui recula, mal à l'aise.

« Harry m'avait dit que tu avais des trous de mémoire. Je suis Scylla, la sœur de Severus et ce petit bout est Alex, le fils de Severus. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que dire.

« Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre mais tu ne rêves pas. »

« Dis Dray, tu joues avec moi ! Je m'ennuie, moi !! »intervient Alex

Scylla allait le gronder quand Draco hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. L'enfant sauta au sol et trépigna devant la porte. Draco, quoique encore un peu faible, se leva mais Scylla le retient d'une main sur son épaule. Une vague de panique envahit le jeune homme

« Alex, descend dans la cuisine. On te rejoint. »

L'enfant sourit avant de sortir en cavalant.

« Lâche-moi » dit Draco d'une voix dure

Scylla le lâcha comme si elle avait été brûlée avant de s'excuser

« Je voulais te demander. Cette noyade…était-ce un accident ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment classer son geste. Il se leva et sortit. Il alla de nouveau dans la cuisine où, quand il entra, la conversation cessa à nouveau. Il soupira en asseyant aux cotés d'Alex. Il devait faire peur…Une assiette s'abattit devant son nez. Il releva les yeux et regarda Molly qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Mange, tu en auras besoin. Alex m'a dit que tu allais jouer avec lui. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a dit ! Hein que tu l'a dit. » hurla l'enfant, outré qu'on puise douter de sa parole.

Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

« Bien sûr, gamin. Bien sûr ! »

Alex lui fit un énorme sourire qui le réchauffa, tout comme les autres. L'enthousiasme de l'enfant mettait du baume au cœur.

« Ah, Draco ! Harry n'a pas eut le temps de te le dire. Tu seras de retour à Poudlard à la fin de la semaine, dans trois jours. »dit Lupin

« D'accord » se contenta de dire Draco avant de suivre Alex au salon.

« On devrait lui demander… » intervient Bill

C'était lui qui avait trouvé Draco dans la baignoire, alors qu'il se noyait.

« Non, il ne vous dira rien ! Il va uniquement se buter. » dit le loup-garou

« Mais s'il essaye de recommencer ? » demanda Tonk en se blottissant contre son époux.

« Non ! Pas avec Alex. » dit Scylla en entrant un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui mais à Poudlard ? Il n'y aura pas Alex. » dit Molly en lui tendant une tasse de café.

« Harry prendra le relais. »

* * *

Draco passa son temps avec Alex pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Il ne fit plus de rêves bizarres et finit même par les oublier. En fait, il ne s'en souvenait que de deux qui concernait Alex et Scylla

_Draco avait 10 ans quand il rencontra Alex pour la première fois. Son parrain l'avait invité avec sa mère lors de l'anniversaire de Lyara, la femme de Severus. Cissa avait profité de l'absence de son époux pour venir. Une fois là-bas, l'homme les avait conduit dans le salon où Lyara lisait devant le feu. Devant elle jouait un enfant de 4,5 ans. L'entrée de Draco et de sa mère le dérangea dans son jeu et il alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui sourit, amusé par la timidité de cet enfant._

_Narcissa alla embrasser Lyara, pendant que Draco fixait l'enfant d'un regard noir. Il était jaloux. C'était son parrain, rien qu'à lui._

_« Draco, tu pourrais venir dire Bonjour. »_

_« C'est qui lui ? » demanda-t-il sans se soucier de sa mère._

_« Dra… »_

_« Laisse, Cissa ! Je te présente Alexander, mon…notre fils. »_

_« Alors, tu vas moins m'aimer ! » dit Draco, les larmes aux yeux._

_Severus sourit doucement avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras._

_« Mais non, bout de chou, tu restes mon filleul préféré. »_

_Draco renifla piteusement et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son parrain qui lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter, sous le sourire attendris des deux femmes._

_Soudain, Draco se sentit tirailler au niveau de la cheville. Il regarda derrière lui._

_« Dis tu joues avec moi ? » de manda Alexander avec un accent zozotant._

_Draco lui sourit et descendit des bras de Severus. Il alla ensuite jouer avec l'enfant sur le tapis du salon pendant que les trois adultes parlaient de tout et de rien. Cette soirée fut la préférée de Draco car l'espace d'un instant il avait pu oublier les dogmes de son père._

_Le premier enterrement où alla Draco fut celui de sa tante, la femme de Severus. Il avait onze et alla bientôt entrer à Poudlard. Lyara fut enterré dans le jardin du domaine des Snape selon les rites catholique car Lyara était une sorcière né moldu. Une honte pour la famille selon Lucius. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher d'être là. Mais le sourie qu'il avait sur les lèvres détonait avec la tristesse de l'évènement. Draco regarda son père, avec dégoût. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié la mort de son meilleur ami, tué devant lui par son père…Matthieu…Son souvenir était encore frais dans la mémoire du garçon et cela lui faisait encore mal._

_Il regarda autour de lui. Devant la tombe, son parrain tenait Alex dans ses bras et tous les deux pleuraient sans aucune honte. Il aurait bien voulu faire pareil mais son père lui avait interdit. Mais l'envie était trop forte. Et plutôt que de se faire battre devant toute l'assistance, il préféra s'en fuir dans la forêt attenante au manoir._

_Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Il s'effondra alors et pleura de tout son soûl. Il finit par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et des bruits bizarres se faisaient entendre. Draco se recroquevilla et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne très vite le retrouver…Il sursauta, son père allait le tuer. De nouvelles se mirent à couler._

_Il se leva et essaya vainement de retrouver son chemin. Mais dans le noir le plus complet, tout semblait différent et beaucoup plus menaçant. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber au sol, espérant se faire dévorer le plus vite possible et sans trop de douleur._

_« Dray ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? » s'étonna une jeune femme qui sortit du lac où Draco s'était arrêté._

_Draco releva la tête et regarda avec espoir la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de Scylla, la jeune sœur de Severus. Celle-ci s'habilla en triple vitesse et vient auprès de l'enfant qui se jeta à son cou et qui pleura de soulagement._

_« Allez, viens, je vais te ramener chez Severus._

_Draco hocha la tête avant de s'endormir, fermement cramponner à la jeune femme qui soupira. Le reste fut flou pour Draco, il ne souvient uniquement du visage de son père défiguré par la colère et la douleur du coup lui donna son père._

* * *

Draco regarda avec une inquiétude grandissante le château qui se dressait devant lui. Il savait, il le sentait. Les Serpentards seraient au courant de la véritable raison de son absence…Il le sentait mal, très mal. Il respira profondément avant de se secouer, il était un Malfoy ! Il entra dans le château et alla directement dans la grande salle. Il y entra sans se soucier du regard des autres.

« Il est de retour ? Oh, moi qui pensais qu'il était mort ! Dommage. »

« Tiens, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ah bon, il était absent ? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. »

Il salua le directeur d'un signe de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir en bout de table chez les Serpentards. Comme il s'en doutait, tous avaient un sourire entendu plaqué sur le visage. Il soupira avant de détourner le regard. Il s'arrêta sur la table des griffondors et surtout sur le visage d'Harry.

_Il est beau ! Je me demande si…Il est venu me sauver…deux fois ! Arrête de te voir un film, ce ne sera jamais le cas. Qui voudrait d'un violé. Il a seulement eu pitié de moi. C'est un héro, il se sent obligé de sauver le monde. Il n'a pas le droit de me sourire, il n'a pas le droit de me faire mal, de me laisser espérer._

Une tape derrière sa tête le sortit de ces pensées. Il leva la tête pour voir Blaise Zabini qui le regardait un air sadique sur le visage. Il lui jeta une lettre au visage, avant de se pencher.

« Il nous a dit que tu avais aimé ça ! On va t'en faire baver, belle gueule ! »

Zabini se releva avant de partir suivit de sa bande qui s'esclaffait. Draco, blême et tremblant, ramassa la lettre et la lut. Elle était courte mais elle sonnait son glas.

« Mon cher Fils,  
Ta fuite fut pour moi, une très mauvaise surprise, c'est pourquoi j'en ai fais part à tes amis. Il se peut aussi que quelques détails m'eut échappé…J'ai hâte de te revoir…mes amis aussi. »

Il l'a mit dans sa poche et se leva. Il sortit et monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son dortoir…Ils devaient l'attendre. Il pensait pouvoir dormir là mais il ne rencontra qu'une porte fermée. Las, il s'assit contre le mur. Décidemment, tout était contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'attends ma mort ! » répondit sérieusement Draco

Son interlocuteur se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es en vie et tu le resteras. » dit Harry

« Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » dit Draco en se levant.

Il descendit vers les cachots quand une main agrippa vigoureusement son épaule et le retourna. Déstabilisé, il s'accrocha à son agresseur.

« Il avait raison, le père Malfoy. » ricana une jeune fille, plus jeune que lui.

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent tout en continuant vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

« Ils sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ! »

« Potter, mêle-toi de tes oignons ! » râla Draco en reculant.

« Non ! On ne t'a pas sortit de la merde pour que tu y retournes. A moins que tu aimes cela ! » dit méchamment Harry, excédé par tant de mauvaise volonté

Draco, blessé, se retourna et continua sa descende vers les enfers, les larmes aux yeux. Lui, plus que quiconque, n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Quelqu'un lui prit son poignet et le retient. Un frisson parcourut son corps et une peur familière enserra son cœur.

« Je suis désolé…Je…n'aurais pas du dire cela. » dit Harry, penaud

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla Draco entre ses dents

« Non, écoute…Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais… »

« LACHE-MOI !!Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! »

Draco s'effondra en pleurs devant Harry qui comprit aussitôt, mais il ne lâcha pas Draco pour autant. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Draco pleurait toujours en marmonnant en boucle « lâche-moi », quand Harry entra dans son dortoir. Sans un regard aux autres, il monta coucher le blond dans son lit.

* * *

« Pourquoi cela dure aussi longtemps » cria une femme

« Quelqu'un s'amuse à saboter l'antidote ! »

_De quoi parlent-ils ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ils parlent de moi. Cela me concerne mais je ne suis pas empoisonné…_

« Alors, trouve ce petit con et recommence ! »

« Cissa, c'est pas si facile ! On a tout mis en œuvre. Il vaut attendre ! »

« Je n'en peux plus, je veux mon bébé réveillé ! »

« Cissa… »

_Pourquoi maman pleures ? Quel drôle de rêve, très perturbant_.

_Il est là, il dort, oui comme ça. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui. Nos corps si proches m'émoustillent. Je m'abaisse lentement, comme devant une bête sauvage, avant de l'embrasser doucement, savourant leur texture si douce. Il se réveilla en gémissant, entrouvrant les lèvres. J'en profite pour aller goûter sa langue. A demi conscient, il réagit. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais il est tellement beau. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher._

_Soudain, je suis repoussé au bout du lit. Il me regarde, stupéfait. Je me demande pourquoi._

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…Tu ne devrais être endormi ? »

« Si, je rêve ! »

_Je m'approche à nouveau de lui et entoure son cou de mes bras tout en plaquant mon bassin contre son ventre. Il rougit, il est mignon._

« Hey, arrête ! »dit-il en reculant et en se détachant de moi.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ? Tu devrais aimer, m'aimer ! C'est mon rêve ! »

_Pourquoi je ne peux jamais avoir ce que je veux ? J'en ai marre ! Je veux un Harry amoureux de moi. Je suis fatigué de me battre._

« Ecoute, tu ne rêves pas !...Non, arrête de pleurer ! »

_Je sais. Normalement un Malfoy ne pleure pas mais je dors alors je m'en fout…Même dans mes rêves, Harry ne m'aime pas._

* * *

« Dray ! Allez, réveille-toi. »

Draco se réveilla, groogy, les joues humides de larmes. Il regarda Harry avant de se redresser totalement conscient. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout était…rouge et…or. Aucune trace de vert ou d'argent. Il se pinça et étouffa un petit cri plaintif.

« Non, tu ne rêve pas ! Ca va mieux ? Tu faisais un cauchemar. » chuchota Harry

« Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda méchamment Draco. L'incompréhension le rendait irascible.

« Tu t'en souviens pas ? Je t'ai empêché de retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il sont au courant. »

« Donc tu m'as enlevé tel un chevalier sur son cheval blanc. »

« Oui, je ne voulais pas… »

« Non mais je crois quoi !! Je sais me défendre ! » hurla Draco

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Draco qui perdit toute ses couleurs. « Chut ! Regarde-toi. Tu n'es pas en état de te défendre. Dès qu'on te touche, tu trembles comme une feuille. »

Draco chassa la main du brun sèchement et le foudroya du regard.

« Merci de me le rappeler ! J'avais oublié » dit-il ironiquement avant de tourner le dos au brun, blessé.

Il sentit Harry tendre la main avant qu'il lui tourne le dos. Draco se rendormit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

* * *

« Mais je vous dites qu'il s'est réveillé ! Comme, si ce n'était pas le cas, aurais-je Malfoy dans mon lit… » hurla une personne dans ses oreilles.

« Peut être pour…Mm…régler un désir non assouvi ! » ricana une personne qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

_Parrain, eurk, c'est écoeurant ! 'Tain, j'ai pas de chance avec mes rêves, ce soir._

« Vous êtes dégueulasse ! C'est immonde. »

_Je suis d'accord, je ne dois pas être net dans ma tête_

« 30 points en moins pour insulte à un professeur. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. »

_D'un goût douteux_ « D'un goût douteux. »

« Peut-être. D'accord, je vous l'accorde, c'est très étrange. Vous êtes sûr qu'il était réveillé ? »

« Bien sûr !... …»

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, monsieur Potter ? »

« Que je l'avais sentit. » bougonna le jeune homme.

« Hein ? Oh, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Et l'anti… »

* * *

« Draco, debout. On doit aller chercher tes affaires. »

Draco se leva et alla d'un pas pesant à la salle d'eau. Sans faire attention à son environnement, il se déshabilla et entra dans une douche libre.

Quand il en sortit, beaucoup de griffondors s'étaient réveillé et occupait les lieux. Paniqué, il s'enferma à l'intérieur et se recroquevilla au fond de la douche. Il tremblait et regardait les ombres qui évoluaient derrière la porte opaque. Soudain, une serviette blanche vient cacher sa vision.

« Draco, c'est Harry. Il n'y a plus personne. Tu peux sortir. Emploie la serviette pour te couvrir si tu veux. »

Craintivement, il s'approcha de la porte et agrippa la serviette et rapidement s'en couvrit. Puis, doucement, il sortit de la douche. Harry lui sourit puis désigna un pantalon et une chemise.

« Tiens, habille-toi. On va aller voir directeur. Je sors. »

Dés la sortie du brun, il s'habilla en triple vitesse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il ressentait encore la panique qui l'avait pris et cela l'énervait. Il se rapprocha de la porte pour sortir mais un éclat de voix l'en empêcha.

« 'Tain, Harry, c'est un serpentard ! »

« Et alors, c'est avant tout un ami dans le besoin. »

« On peux savoir ce qui lui a prit, à ce serpent ? »demanda méchamment une personne

« Et bien…Je … »

«Draco ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour que le brun se taise, bien qu'il se doute que le brun ne puise le faire.

« Il a été maltraité car il a refusé de servir Vold… vous êtes pathétique, vous-savez-qui. »

« Oh, le pauvre ! » s'écria une fille

« Et merde ! Malfoy, grouille de sortir !! »

* * *

Quand Draco sortit du bureau du directeur, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. N'étant pas griffondors, le directeur lui avait refusé de rester au sein des lions, mais il avait droit à un appartement privé. Le seul point négatif était la présence obligatoire de Potter.

« Dépêche-toi, on doit aller chercher tes affaires et les miennes avant notre première heure de cours. »

Draco soupira avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« Ecoute ! On n'aura jamais le temps de faire les deux trajets. Va chercher tes affaires, on se retrouve à l'appart. »

« Mais… » voulut protester Harry

« C'est bon, il n'y aura personne, ils sont à la grande salle. Sinon, tu connais le mot de passe des Serpentards. Tu viendras me sauver. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Pourtant plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il ralentissait. Soudain, on le souleva par les aisselles et il se rapprocha rapidement de la salle. Il cria et se débattit mais seuls deux rires gras se firent entendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, on le balança au pied de quelqu'un. Il se redressa à moitié et regarda la personne. Il blêmit fortement.

« Tiens, tiens, ne serais ce pas notre petit Draco ? »

Il se releva totalement et cacha sa peur derrière un masque de froideur.

« Dégage ! Je viens seulement prendre mes affaires. »

« Tu nous quittes ? Oh, c'est pas gentil, cela. »

Blaise claqua dans ses doigts. Aussitôt, Draco fut maintenu par terre. Il se débattit férocement, surtout quand Blaise s'acharna à lui enlever son pantalon.

« Nous allons te punir comme il faut ! »

Une seule pensée vient à l'esprit de Draco : « Harry »


	5. une douce réalité

**Chapitre quatre : une douce réalité**

« Bordel de merde ! Il est encore venu ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tout ça pour rien ! » hurla une voix désagréable.

Un charmant réveil pour le pauvre Harry qui dormait paisible sans rien demander à personne. Il se redressa en un bond, surpris et finit à terre dans le plus grand fracas, inextricablement emmêlé dans sa couverture.

« Désolé pour ce réveil des plus brutales, monsieur Potter. Disons que l'antidote a nouveau été saboté. Cela n'a pas emplit notre maître de potion de si bon matin. » dit Lucius en aidant Harry à se relever.

Complètement perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Lucius le regarda un sourire narquois sur les épaules.

« Vous vous êtes endormi dans l'appartement de ce bon vieux Severus, nous avons pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller. »

« Ah, ok ! Bon, ben, je vais y aller… » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il hésita.

« Bonne chance. » dit-il avant de sortir.

Lucius secoua la tête amusée puis alla rejoindre Severus qui nettoyait son labo.

« N'oublie pas que dans trois jours, tu as l'entraînement. »

Dans le couloir, Harry rencontra Zabini et ses deux amis. Ceux-ci discutaient à voix basse et ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds.

« Non, si on fait ça, il va le prendre comme une blague ! » pesta Parkinson

« Quoiqu'on fasse, il va mal le prendre. » rétorqua Nott

« Faut dire qu'il aurait raison, moi aussi, je me méfierai si on viens me dire un truc du genre : _Salut Potter, on est venu te dire que Dray_… »

Zabini s'interrompit brutalement et fixa Harry du regard. Ses deux amis se tournèrent.

« Potter. » dit sobrement Zabini en se détournant

Mais Harry l'empêcha de partir en le tirant par le coude

« Malfoy voulait me dire quelque chose et tu le sais ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il me voulait. » dit-il froidement

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Lâche-moi, j'ai cours ! » dit Zabini en se dégageant.

« Tu mens, tu as lu la lettre ! » murmura-t-il en s'allant à sa tour.

Lui aussi avait cours et aurait tout le temps pour lui faire cracher le morceau par après. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Quand il entra, il fut assailli par deux furies mortes de peur…Les plus dangereuses.

« Où étais-tu ? » Hermione

« Tu as découché…avec qui ? » Ron

« Ron !! Ce n'est pas sérieux, Harry, en pleine semaine. »

« Alors ? »

« Non mais tu te rends compte. »

« Tu aurais pu nous avertir ! »

Harry, assis de force dans un fauteuil, se contenta de fixer l'âtre éteint jusqu'à que ses deux amis se soient calmés.

« C'est bon ? J'étais à l'infirmerie. Je suis tombé lors de ma ballade. Elle a préféré me garder. »

« Oh », ils avaient l'air déçu.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru.

* * *

Blaise respira, il était dans une ruelle sombre de Pré au lard. Il avait réussi à semer le survivant. Deux jours qu'ils devaient se cacher constatement, utilisant des ruses de sioux des plus complexes. Un tenace, le Potter. Tout ça pour avoir des réponses sur cette maudite lettre. P'tain Dray ! Il les avait mis dans une sacrée merde. Il s'avança prudemment vers la rue principale. Il devait rejoindre Théo et Pansy à leur salle commune. Ils avaient été plus intelligent…mais pourquoi s'était-il risqué à sortit ? Tout ça pour sa réserve de chocolat…qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de s'engager dans la foule, priant pour ne pas rencontrer de survivant. Malheureusement, personne du l'entendre.

« Zabini ! Attends, je dois te parler ! » hurla une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. Potter !!

Il se retourna et le vit qui se dégageait de la foule. Sans perdre un instant, Blaise se mit à courir, zigzaguant dans la foule qui le regardait avec amusement. Il comptait semer le survivant mais il était sur ses talons. Et en plus, il gagnait du terrain. A croire qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours.

Blais courut jusqu'au château, en espérant après un miracle.

« Potter ! Te voilà enfin. Je te signale que tu as entraînement de Quidditch. Alors, ramène tes fesses ! »

Blaise éclata de rire tout en continuant à courir. Cette griffonne avait été sa planche de salut…Hey ! Une lourde masse lui tomba dessus. Si bien qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

« Ah ! Je te tiens enfin. Tu peux être sûr que je ne te lâcherais pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses. »

Et merde !! Il se tourna tant bien que mal et fit face à Potter.

« P'tain, dégage, tu m'écrases ! T'es lourd ! » dit Blaise en poussant Potter de toutes ses forces.

« Cours toujours ! Je veux des réponses. »

Blaise comprit qu'il était coincé dans ce parc avec un Potter enragé, pire qu'un Bulldog. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tout balancé, en s'excusant auprès de Draco quand…  
« Je savais que tu avais découché. Tu nous présentes. »

Blaise regarda avec effarement Potter qui le regarda pareillement. Ils étaient dans la merde.

« Ron, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » dit Potter en se redressant un peu.

Blaise en profita pour lui foutre un poing dans la gueule. Potter fut expulsé. Blaise se releva et foudroya Potter. Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Quand tu te bats, ne te laisse pas distraire par des imbéciles. »

Il regarda une dernière fois Potter que se relevait à l'aide de Weasel, avant de partir.

Une fois dans le château, il se remit à courir et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'abri, dans sa salle commune. Théo et Pansy s'embrassaient. Il s'affala à leurs côtés.

« Bah, t'étais où ? »demanda la jeune femme en se décollant de son petit ami

« Disons, que j'étais en train de sauver ma vie. »

Ils se regardèrent étrangement avant de comprendre.

« Potter ! » soupirèrent-ils en même temps.

* * *

Harry regarda Ron, partagé entre l'envie de le tuer et de le…ben, te le tuer. Deux jours, deux putain de jours qu'il courait après ces Serpentards de malheur. Il soupira, pour une fois qu'il en avait sous la main. Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il renoncerait aussi facilement.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais de là où je me trouvais, j'ai cru que…Désolé »

« Pas grave mais je voudrais que tu m'aides à prendre ma revanche. Si tu tombes sur Zabini, Nott ou encore Parkinson, est-ce que tu pourrais l'enfermer dans la salle à demande. »

« Pas de soucis mais comment tu seras qu'on les a ou non attrapé. »

« T'inquiète, je le serais. A plus. »

Ron regarda Harry qui partit en courant vers le château avant de soupirer. Son meilleur ami était bizarre en ce moment, en fait depuis le moment où il avait ramené le blond dans la grande salle.

* * *

Harry alla d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cela était devenu une sorte de rituel. Tous les jours, il allait rendre visite à Malfoy, bien qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il en était dépendant. Il alla s'asseoir devant madame Malfoy de l'autre côté du lit.

« Monsieur Potter. » salua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle était habituée à le voir ici. Elle avait aussi la même lueur de Dumbledore et qu'Hermione mais aucun des trois ne voulait expliquer à Harry pourquoi sa présence auprès de Malfoy leur semblait si normale.

« Madame Malfoy. » dit-il poliment

Puis faisant abstraction à sa présence, il posa sa tête sur le lit, contre la cuisse de Malfoy. Il se sentait bien, un rien somnolant. Il soupira.

« Il est beau » murmura-t-il. Il avait besoin de parler. Cette situation les dépassait.

« Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. » Il eut un petit rire.

« Il faut dire que nos relations ne nous le permettais pas vraiment. Ne jamais reconnaître les qualités de son adversaire mais connaître le moindres de ses défauts. »

La mère de Malfoy releva la tête et se contenta d'écouter.

« Croyez-vous que cela soit normal que nos disputes, nos querelles me manque à ce point. Je ne comprends plus, je suis perdu. Je sais que cela n'est pas normal, je devrais être content de le voir étendu sur ce lit, d'avoir la paix mais je ne le suis pas. Il me manque quelque chose sans que je puise savoir quoi exactement. »

« Je ne peux vous répondre. Certaines choses doivent se faire d'elles-mêmes. Sachez seulement qu'avec le temps, les sentiments, tout comme les hommes, changent et évoluent. » dit-elle en se levant.

« N'oubliez pas votre entraînement, mon époux déteste le manque de ponctualité. » Elle sortit, laissant Harry seul dans la chambrée.

Harry hocha la tête avant de repartir dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs. Il se remit à penser à la drôle de nuit qu'il avait passé chez Snape. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un baiser volé mais sans réellement savoir qui avait bien pu l'embrasser. Dans son esprit comateux, cela avait été le blond mais il avait vite effacer cette hypothèse, trop dérangeante à son goût.

« Tu me rends dingue ! Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et je n'aime pas ça. P'tain Malfoy. »soupira Harry

Il regarda une dernière fois le blond, avant de partir. Il avait entraînement

* * *

Lucius tapait du pied. Il avait une sainte horreur du retard et il attendait de tous la même ponctualité que lui, c'est-à-dire avoir au moins un quart d'heure d'avance.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » salua Potter en arrivant vers lui, sans se presser, ce qui agaça un peu plus le blond.

« Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Potter. » répondit-il en entrant dans la salle mise à leur disposition par le directeur.

« Je ne pense pas, nous avions rendez-vous à 17hoo, j'ai donc 5 minutes d'avance. » conclut le brun en entrant à la suite de Lucius.

Ils allèrent ensuite enlever tout ce qui pourrait les gêner. Lucius lui lança une épée avant de leur lancer un sort de protection très puissant.

« Voyons voir ce que vous valez au combat à l'épée. »

« Mais c'est la première fois. » râla Potter

« Bien, ainsi vous ne pourriez pas me décevoir. » rétorqua Lucius avant de porter le premier coups.

Potter ne dut qu'à un réflexe pour esquiver la lame.

« Ah ! Voyez ! Vous n'êtes pas si désespéré que cela. Cessez de vous sous-estimer et battez-vous. Sortez vos griffes. »

Le combat qui suivit fut tout sauf constructif. Potter esquivait plus qu'il n'attaquait, reculait encore et encore. Il cessa que quand déséquilibré, il tomba et que Lucius lui appuya la pointe de son épée contre la gorge. Il le regarda dédaigneusement.

« Voilà ce qu'est le sauveur. Un misérable petit chaton ! Debout !! »

Potter serra les dents et se releva tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je veux que vous m'attaquiez ! Il parait que vous avez tué un Basylic avec une épée ! Prouvez-le !! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais manier une épée ! » hurla Potter

« Je ne veux pas de la technique, je veux de la hargne, de la brutalité…et de l'ingéniosité. Soyez inventif !! »

Lucius se remit en position d'attaque mais ne fut aucun geste. Potter le regarda, la tête sur le côté et l'épée le long de son corps. Lucius ne comprit pas pourquoi il ferma les yeux et avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Mais, las d'attendre, il fit à nouveau le premier pas. Potter fit un pas sur le côté et donna un coup de genoux qui coupa le souffle de Lucius qui recula, plié en deux.

« Je vois, le chaton veut jouer au serpent, pourquoi pas ! »

« Que diriez-vous d'un combat où tous les coups sont permis ? »demanda Potter en tournant autour de Lucius.

« Tous ? » dit Lucius, intéressé.

« Oui sauf la magie noire. Je ne peux encore suivre sur ce terrain-là. »

« Parce que vous voulez l'apprendre ? » s'étonna Lucius

« Bien sûr ! La meilleure arme contre son ennemi est sa propre arme ! »

« Vous venez de monter dans mon estime, je vous donnerais des livres. »

Potter hocha la tête avant de lancer une boule de feu. Lucius sortit sa baguette et l'éteignit d'un filet d'eau. Il regarda, impressionné, Potter et remarqua qu'il haletait, fatigué.

« Bravo mais mauvais choix. Magie sans baguette. »

« Je sais. Snape a commencé à m'apprendre. »

« Monsieur Snape. Tu continueras. »

* * *

Harry sortit de sa douche, complètement exténué. Il n'avait eu le courage d'aller à la grande salle. Son corps rendait grâce, car malgré les protections, le combat lui avait laissé pas mal de bleu. Mais il était heureux quand même. Il avait mis à mal plusieurs fois Malfoy qui était le bras droit de Voldemort.

Fourbu, il alla s'effondrer dans un des fauteuils devant le feu et appela l'un des livres que Lucius lui avait donné. Il rigola doucement, il était venu en deux petits heurs à apprécier l'un des mangemorts les mieux placé dans la hiérarchie du Lord. Il secoua la tête et se plongea dans son livre.

_« Ce livre parle de magie. Ni noire, ni blanche. La magie est comme tout homme, corruptible. On m'a considéré comme un sorcier noir car j'osais utiliser des sorts dits noirs. Ceci est mon journal, j'y mettrais surtout mes pensées sur la magie, quelqu'elle soit et certaines formules de mon inventions. Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard et je te souhaite la bienvenue. »_

Harry regarda le livre avec stupeur et effarement. Il avait dans les mains, le journal de l'ascendant de Voldemort. Il hésita à reprendre la lecture mais la curiosité l'emporta.

_« Adeis animus spirit. Cette formule est géniale mais très dangereuse car elle peut être lancé sur toutes les personnes. Elle nous met en contact, beaucoup plus vite, avec notre animagus. C'est là que le bat blesse. Dans l'autre méthode, on doit trouver l'animagus seul, on doit le vouloir, l'apprivoiser. Il faut à la personne visée une dose de volonté très forte. Je déconseille cette méthode. »_

Harry relut trois fois le passage et une envie grandissante monta en lui. Il mourait d'envie d'essayer cette formule.

« 'Ry. T'es pas venu manger. Pourquoi ? » dit Ron en s'écroulant à ces côtés.

« Trop fatigué. Il m'a tué. » répondit Harry en refermant le livre.

« Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi. » dit Hermione en lui tendant un panier.

Il y avait dedans, un sandwich d'une belle taille, une tarte et une bouteille d'eau.

« Merci » dit-il en dévorant le sandwich avec empressement

« De rien. Tu lis quoi ? » Elle prit le livre et lut la tranche _« magie noire ? Blanche ? Où est le juste milieu ? De S.S »_

Ron se redressa d'un bond, stupéfait.

« P'tain, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un livre de magie noire ? »

« J'apprends » rétorqua Harry, légèrement vexé.

« Tais-toi, Ron ! Tu me le passeras quand tu l'auras fin ? »

« J'en ai d'autre, si tu veux. »

« Vous m'écoeurez. » dit Ron en montant dans son dortoir, une grimace de dégoût et de la colère sur son visage.

Harry soupira. Il était trop crevé pour se prendre la tête, même avec son meilleur ami.

« Comment va Malfoy ? »

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui sortait l'air de rien un livre de métamorphose.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? »

« Ne nie pas, je sais que tu vas le voir régulièrement. »

« Bien, il dort toujours. » dit-il déçu

« Pourquoi es-tu déçu ? » demanda malicieusement Hermione.

Harry la regarda sidéré.

« Je ne suis pas déçu ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hermione se contenta de le fixer par au-dessus de son livre, comme s'il était un idiot. Ce regard le mit mal à l'aise qui choisit de fuit. Il prit le livre et se leva.

« Je suis fatigué ! Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Harry dormait tranquillement quand il sentit à la frontière de son rêve que son lit bougeait. Il grogna légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Puis la chaleur qui l'entoura se fit plus dense et quelque chose de légèrement humide se posa sur sa bouche.

Ce fut surtout cette chaleur inconfortable qui le poussa petit à petit hors du sommeil. Il gémit, ne voulant pas se réveiller. Pourtant, embrumé par le sommeil, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'embrassait…divinement bien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avant de se rendre réellement compte. Il poussa sèchement son envahisseur. La vision un peu floue, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy grâce à sa chevelure. Il agrippa ses lunettes et les mit, confirmant ses pensées.

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…Tu ne devrais être endormi ? »

Il lui sourit et approcha sa tête

« Si, je rêve ! » répondit-il à Harry avant de se plaquer amoureusement contre lui.

Une brusque chaleur envahit les joues d'Harry quand il sentit le bas-ventre de Malfoy contre son estomac. Il se dégagea vivement de son étreinte.

« Hey, arrête ! »

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ? Tu devrais aimer, m'aimer ! C'est mon rêve ! »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Malfoy, l'aimer ? Etais-ce une blague ? Il le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. « Ecoute, tu ne rêves pas !...Non, arrête de pleurer ! »

Il était désarmé face à l'altitude sa némesis et il le fut encore plus quand il s'endormit dans ses bras.

« Et Malfoy, réveille-toi, allez, debout ! » dit-il en secouant le blond comme un prunier.

Mais celui-ci resta immobile, profondément endormi.

« Et merdre ! C'est encore pour ma pomme. Tu fais chier Malfoy. »

Il mit Malfoy sur son épaule et sortit de son lit.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie où il fut accueillit par Snape. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa nuit. Fais chier Malfoy.

« Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Je vous le ramène. Il s'est réveillé et est venu se perdre dans mon dortoir.

Snape le regarda, sceptique. Visiblement, il ne le croyait pas du tout.

« Mais je vous dites qu'il s'est réveillé ! Comme, si ce n'était pas le cas, aurais-je Malfoy dans mon lit… »

« Peut être pour…Mm…régler un désir non assouvi ! » dit Snape avec un sourire pervers et sadique

« Vous êtes dégueulasse ! C'est immonde. » répondit Harry, dégoûté

« 30 points en moins pour insulte à un professeur. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. »

_D'un goût douteux_ « D'un goût douteux. »

« Peut-être. D'accord, je vous l'accorde, c'est très étrange. Vous êtes sûr qu'il était réveillé ? »

« Bien sûr !... …»dit Harry, en rougissant à ce souvenir

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, monsieur Potter ? »

« Que je l'avais sentit. » bougonna le jeune homme.

« Hein ? OH, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Et l'antidote » demanda Harry en confiant Malfoy au prof

« Nous avons recommencé ! Allez-vous recoucher ! »

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son dortoir, la tête pleine de sensation du au baiser de Malfoy…Ildevait vraiment être fatigué.

* * *

Vous avez de la chance que je soit courageuse ( des fois) parce qu'il est une heure du matin et je dois me lever à 6h30 mais si je ne le faisait pas il vous fallait attendre une semaine. Mais comme c'est les vacances, j'ai décidée d'être gentille et de poster. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont envoyé des rewiew. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le courage d'y répondre. je suis désolée? A la semaine prochaine. 


	6. quand le rêve prends enfin ses droits

**Chapitre 5 :**

Draco n'arrivait plus à se débattre. Ils l'avaient déshabillé et immobilisé par un sortilège. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin, une poupée sexuelle entre leur main.

Mais il était loin de tout cela. Il flottait au-dessus d'eux, de son corps, libre. Il vit Blaise qui le caressait en se moquant de sa passivité. Cela aurait du le blesser mais non, Il n'entendait même plus ces paroles. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter. Il était bien.

Soudain, il eut très froid et mal, au niveau de sa poitrine et de ses muscles. Il essaya de bouger mais il était toujours prisonnier. Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent de ses yeux qu'il ferma. De sourd, il acquit une ouïe qui le rendit nauséeux. Il était entouré par du bruit, des cris mais il ne comprenait rien. Il était complètement perdu.

« Relâche-le ! Libère-le du sort !! »hurla une personne à sa droite.

« Pourquoi ? Il a l'air d'aimer ça ! » ricana une autre personne

Il entendit un bruit sourd, suivit de gémissement.

« Relâche-le ! »

La même voix mais plus mordante, plus froide. Il ressentit une chaleur qui le traversa et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Trop faible pour se lever et de courir, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il ne voulait pas se montrer encore plus faible. Il s'enfuit en lui, complètement ailleurs.

« Draco ? C'est moi, c'est Harry. Réponds-moi ! »

Le blond sentit qu'on l'enroulait dans une couverture et qu'on le soulevait. Il s'agrippa à la personne, il se sentait bien. Harry sortit de la salle commune, laissant derrière lui six serpentards au sol, inconscient et en sang. Il savait qu'il aurait du rester avec le blond. Il resserra son étreinte.

* * *

Draco se réveilla dans un environnement blanc. Il se redressa et sentit sous sa main droite, une matière plus douce que les draps. Il apporta l'étoffe devant lui et reconnu le T-shirt d'Harry. Il se rappela alors de la raison de sa présence ici. Il était venu le chercher pourtant Draco n'en était pas heureux. Il avait honte et il se sentait sale, rejeté. En faite, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place ici. Il devait se contenter de voir les autres évoluer, connaître un bonheur auquel il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait mal. Il se leva, décidé à fuir, les fuir mais son regard fut attiré par l'éclat froid d'un scalpel. Il le prit en main et frissonna…Il regarda la lame d'une façon morbide et l'approcha de son poignet, lentement.

« Ah, monsieur Malfoy ! Vous revoilà parmi nous ! »

Draco sursauta et planqua le scalpel dans le T-shirt d'Harry avant de se retourner.

« Euh…Je… »

« Je vous ai fait peur ? J'en suis navrée. » dit l'infirmière en se rapprochant

Draco recula automatiquement d'un pas. Pomfresh fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'agiter sa baguette devant lui puis elle sortit une carte.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Vos affaires sont déjà dans votre appartement. Je vous laisse l'adresse d'un excellent psychomage. Pensez-y. »

Draco hocha la tête, il prit la carte et s'en alla. Mais dès sa sortie, il balança l'adresse. Il était convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, il est et restera un Malfoy ! Il n'a besoin de personne. Il retourna d'un pas vive à l'appartement, l'esprit sur le qui-vive. Une fois à l'intérieur, il soupira avant de se traiter d'idiot !

« Draco ? C'est toi ? » demanda quelqu'un le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

« P'tain, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire peur ? »

« Hein ? Oh, tu as pensé à me ramener mon T-shirt. »

Automatiquement, Draco lui tendit pour lui rendre avant de se rappeler que le scalpel y était toujours. Il le tira juste avant qu'Harry ait pu le toucher.

« Je...J'aimerais le garder ! » dit-il tout en se morigénant d'être aussi con.

Harry eut un sourire ravi et des étincelles dans ses yeux, mais Draco n'en comprit pas la raison.

« Bien sûr ! Ta chambre est celle de gauche. Il y a toutes tes affaires plus les notes des professeurs. »

« Merci…Pour tout. » dit Draco avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Non, mais quel con… « J'aimerais le garder ! »… P'tain, on aurait dit une de ses midinettes qui lui court après. Quel con. Il va te prendre pour quoi ? Un désaxé, un fétichiste du T-shirt. A moins qu'il est cru que c'était pour l'odeur…C'est vrai qu'il sent bon. Imbécile !! Non mais, c'est pas vrai. Je suis Malfoy junior, agis avec classe ! Et non comme ses pétasses en manque. _

_T'es complètement à la ramasse !! Déjà qu'il t'a vu à deux reprises nu et dans un sale position, tu te rabaisse encore plus ! P'tain, comment veux-tu qu'il aime un idiot pareil ! Laisse tomber. C'est à nouveau mort avant de commencer ! A nouveau ? Pourquoi a nouveau ? La fatigue sûrement._

* * *

_Il est à nouveau endormi. Je me lasse jamais de le voir ainsi. Il est beau. Quel dommage de le réveiller…Euh, non en faites non._

« Malfoy ? Mais…Tu es revenu. » soupire-t-il

_Je suis déçu, moi qui voulais le réveiller avec un baiser comme la dernière fois._

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Fait quoi ? _» Il est bizarre ce rêve_.

« Tu as pris une potion qui t'a plongé dans un rêve perpétuel. Pourquoi ? »

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'éclate de rire, ce qui, je crois ne lui a pas plut._

« Mais, mon ange, ceci est un rêve ! » dis-je avec un sourire mutin

_Je lui montre le lit, les autres qui dorment puis je le montre lui_

« Tu n'es pas réel, à mon grand regret. Car jamais je n'aurais fait ça si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. »

_Doucement, je l'embrasse. Il ferme les yeux et savoure. C'était bien un rêve, sinon il ne m'aurait pas répondu_

« Aaaaaah ! »

**BOUM**

_Qui ose interrompre un si bon moment ? Oh, la belette est à terre, évanoui. Quel casse-pieds, celui-là, jusque dans mes rêves ! Je me lève, les autres ne doivent pas me voir._

« Attends ! » me dit-il en me retenant au niveau de la taille

_Je lui souris, il rougit. Il est vraiment trop mignon._

« Accompagne-moi ! »

_Il se lève et me suit. Il reste silencieux, comme s'il cherche ses mots. Je veux bien aller les chercher pour lui. Oui, je l'avoue. Ce baiser avorté me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Plus tard mais avant…_

« Pourquoi on est devant chez Snape ? »

« T'occupe ! »

_J'entre sans difficulté. Il hésite avant de me suivre. Il est curieux mais bon. Ah ! Voilà ! Vite, maintenant._

« Dray…Hey, mais… »

« Oups…Trop tard ! Dray ?...J'aime bien. Allez, viens. Ne restons pas ici. »

_On ressort aussi vite et silencieusement que l'on est rentré._

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Malfoy ? »

« C'est plus Dray ? Dommage. Je ne sais pas, un rituel. Je trouve cela marrant, pas toi ! »

« Non, c'est ton antidote ! » réplique-t-il vivement.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »

« Justement non ! C'est la réalité ! Bordel !!! Malfoy, réveille-toi !! »

« Houlà, le chaton s'énerve, je connais un moyen de le calmer. »

_Je l'agrippe par le cou et l'entraîne dans un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux. Après un instant de surprise, il réagit et me réponds…Je me sens somnolant, je glisse…_

« P'tain Malfoy, ne me fais pas ce coups-là… »

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, un sentiment de panique lui enserrait le cœur. Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et agrippa le scalpel. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit.

« Draco ? Ca va ? Je t'ai entendu gémir » dit Harry en se rapprochant du lit.

Draco lâcha son couteau et soupira. Il devait arrêter la paranoïa. 'Tain, il a même failli blessé Harry.

« Oui, ça va ! Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! »

Un rire doux lui répondit.

« Je m'excuse. Tu es sûr que cela va bien ? » dit Harry en s'asseyant aux côtés du blond.

Celui se tourna de tel façon qu'il pu poser sa tête sur les genoux du brun tout en restant dans les couvertures.

« Mais oui, ça va ! Tu as du mal à dormir ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » chuchota Harry

« Parce que ta chambre est en face de la mienne et même si j'ai gémi, ce ne du pas être si fort que cela.

« Ah bon ! »

« Ce n'étais pas un cauchemar ! » murmura Draco. Il bénit l'obscurité qui masquait ses rougeurs.

« Ah ? Mm, on va dire que j'ai le sommeil léger. »

« Menteur ! Dis-moi, je veux te connaître. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu éprouve quelques sentiments envers ma personne. » rigola Harry à mi-voix.

Draco ne dit rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le fait qu'Harry plaisante dessus montrait que ce n'était pas réciproque Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui lui broyait son cœur.

« Dit, Dray…Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda Harry après un long moment

« Besoin de réconfort, Potter. » dit d'un ton narquois Draco

« Arrête ! Alors je peux ? Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas… »

Draco se décala et tapota à côtés de lui.

« Allez viens ! Si tu n'as pas peur que je te mange. »

Harry se glissa dans les draps et soupira de bien-être.

« C'est chaud !! »

« Normal, idiot. J'occupais la place avant. »

* * *

Quand Draco se réveilla, il remarqua qu'ils avaient bougé mais pour une fois, il était bien. Aucun tremblement, aucune peur panique qui lui enserrait le cœur habituellement. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Harry avait sa tête sur le torse du blond et une jambe entre les siennes. Soudain le brun, en se réveillant, se frotta à Draco, déclenchant une réaction tout aussi agréable que gênante dans le cas présent. Harry leva la tête et plongea son regard vitreux dans celui de Draco.

« Salut toi ! » dit-il avant de se rendormir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche stupéfait et amusé. Il tapa sur l'épaule du brun. Harry releva la tête.

« Tu pourrais dégager ! J'aimerais me préparer pour les cours ! »

« Hein ? Oh, euh…excuse ! » dit Harry en se dégageant.

Draco se leva et sourit.

« Tu es mignon quand tu souris. » dit Harry après que Draco soit dans la salle de bain, certain de ne pas avoir été entendu par la personne concernée.

* * *

Draco allait à son cours de métamorphose quand il fut entraîné de force dans une classe vide. Se doutant que c'était sauf amical, il plongea sa main dan sa poche et agrippa avec force le scalpel. Il se doutait que la bande de Blaise allait lui faire payer l'affront avec Potter. Lentement pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon, il sortit la lame de sa poche.

« Comme on se retrouve mon cher fils ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Son père ! Il recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur sur lequel, il s'appuya, tous ses membres tremblaient.

« Laissez-nous ! »

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vu les autres partir, son regard restant fixer sur son père. Celui-ci lui sourit cruellement. Il ouvrit les bras comme pour enlacer son fils mais Draco ne bougea pas, tétanisé de peur.

« Voyons, mon petit dragon, est-ce ainsi qu'on accueille son père ? Je t'ai mieux éduqué, il me semble ! »

Lentement, presque à contrecœur, Draco s'avança et se laissa enfermer dans la puissante étreinte de son père. Il voulait encore y croire même s'il sentait que cet homme ne serait plus jamais son père.

« Tu sais. J'ai été très déçu en apprenant que tu faisais chambre à part…surtout avec Potter. Je pensais que tu aurais retenu la leçon ! » murmura son père à son oreille

Draco frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de savourer une dernière fois l'affection, même fictif, de son père. Il allait se dégager quand Lucius reprit la parole.

« J'ai décidé de te retirer de Poudlard. Tu me comprends, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Et puis…Je dois dire que je languis de toi et je ne suis pas le seul. »

Draco comprit avec horreur que tout allait recommencer. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'en était fini de la belle illusion. Il tenta de se dégager mais son père était plus fort que lui.

« Je refuse, père. Je ne vous suivrais plus, c'est fini ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, mon fils, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »

« Mais je le prends ce choix ! » ricana Draco.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il planta le scalpel dans les côtes de son père qui, sous la douleur, le lâcha. Draco recula et regarda un dernière fois son père avant de s'enfuir.

« Je suis désolé ! » fut la dernière chose qu'il dit à son père.

Il partit en courant jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, vide à cette heure de la journée. Il s'écroula sur le bacon en pleine crise de nerf. Il regarda ces mains et vit le rouge qui colorait le sang de son père. Il les frotta sur son pantalon jusqu'à avoir les paumes à vif. Mais il continuait à les voir rouge. Il était un meurtrier ! Un meurtrier. Cette idée éclata dans son cerveau avec une telle force qu'il en resta pantelant, le regard dans le vide. Il avait détruit la vie, lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais le faire. Un meurtrier. Il se voyait déjà enfermé à Azkaban où se trouvaient la plupart des amis de son père. Il se voyait déjà vivre en enfer…Il ne voulait pas, il fallait que tout s'arrêter.

Tel un automate, il se leva et monta sur les créneaux. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Tout devait cesser. Il s'avança vers le bord, regardant le paysage, sans réellement le voir. C'était un meurtrier, un assassin. Il ne mérite pas cette vie, même la sienne, si semblable à un enfer. Non, il ne le méritait pas. Il se pencha lentement, un petit peu plus à chaque fois.

Soudain, sans qu'il y comprenne quelque chose, il se retrouva sur le sol, une violente douleur au niveau de son œil gauche. Il vit une ombre venir se placer devant lui mais il ne réagissa pas. Il était toujours perdu dans les méandres de sa culpabilité.

« Pourquoi ? » dit cette ombre

L'ombre tombant à genoux et l'agrippa au niveau du col. Draco le regarda et s'aperçut sans surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

« Réponds, Draco, pourquoi as-tu cherché à te suicider ? Réponds !! » dit Harry en le secouant comme un prunier.

Draco aurait voulu se taire mais le regard plein de larmes d'Harry le déstabilisa, il ne comprenait pas.

« Je n'ai pas ma place ici ! » dit-il d'une voix atone.

Dès qu'il eut fini, la douleur se répartit du côté droit. Harry l'avait giflé. Draco tourna sa tête du côté gauche, refusant de regarder le brun. Il savait qu'il avait raison. C'était un assassin.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ! Tu te vautres dans ta mélancolie écoeurante. Tu dis que tu n'as pas ta place mais c'est toi qui rends les choses difficiles. Tu t'enfermes dans ton coin à ressasser les horreurs que tu as vécu. Tu te détruis lentement. » criait Harry, la voix emplie de sanglot.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Harry avait raison, mais cela était trop dur. Faire confiance, c'est risqué d'avoir encore mal. C'est plus facile de se complaire dans une tristesse malsaine.

« 'Tain ! Arrête de t'enfermer ! Parle, libère-toi. Parle-moi,. Je t'en pris, parle-moi ! » supplia Harry

Pleurant, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco. Celui-ci se réveilla et enlaça le brun.

« J'ai tué. Mes mains sont rouges de son sang. »

Harry se releva, le visage ravagé par ses larmes. Draco ne le regardait pas, il fixait ses mains. Le brun les prit et les cachant de sa vue. Draco tourna alors son regard vers lui.

« Raconte-moi. » dit-il doucement

« Mon père est revenu me chercher. Il allait recommencer. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai tué ! »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas tué. Je l'ai vu partir. Tu n'es pas un assassin. »

« Cela n'empêche rien. Je vais terminer à Azkaban. Je sais ce qu'ils font aux nouveaux. Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! »

« Tu n'iras pas, je te le promets. Tu étais dans ton droit. Je ne laisserais plus te faire du mal. » dit vivement Harry en enlaçant le blond.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond

Harry embrassa timidement Draco sur les lèvres et plongea sa tête dans le cou du blond. Celui-ci souria. Il sentit ensuite le souffle d'Harry sur sa peau.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

* * *

_Pour une fois, il ne dormait pas quand je suis arrivé. Déjà un mois, un mois que je sors avec lui, qu'il dort avec moi, qu'il hante mes rêves. Dedans, nous avons beaucoup parlé, tout en nous câlinant. Il sait pour mon père. Je lui ai raconté en détails tous les sévices et les cruautés qu'il m'a fait subir. Je lui ai parlé de Scylla, Nathan et Severus. C'est bizarre mais il n'avait pas l'air de les connaître dans mes rêves._

« Bonjour, beau brun. »

_Je l'enlace et m'assois sur ces genoux. Nous sommes dans la salle commune des griffondors._

« Salut, p'tit dragon. Toujours en train de rêver. » me dit-il avec un sourire triste que je ne lui connais pas.

« Bien sûr. Tu hantes toujours mes rêves, mon bébé. »

_Je l'embrasse et il en profite pour glisser ces mains sous mon pyjama. Cette caresse me fait frissonner._

« Quand vas-tu te réveiller ? » soupire-t-il

« Quand mon rêve sonnera…Pourquoi cette question idiote ? »

_Je ne le comprends pas, il est si mélancolique dans ce rêve._

« Pour rien ! Allez, viens, j'ai faim de toi. »

_Je rigole. Il me tire en dehors de la salle. On aurait pu aller dans sa chambre mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir débarquer le rouquin. Ceux-ci sont, d'ailleurs, de plus en plus osés._

_Il m'emmène dans une salle, magnifiquement décoré. Un lit à l'allure princier nous attends au milieu de la place. D'un sort, nous nous retrouvons nu à nous dévorer. J'adore le goût de sa peau. Elle a un arrière-goût de miel. Miam._

_Nous nous couchons tout en continuant à nous caresser. Je descends lentement vers son sexe, brandi avec fierté. Après avoir torturé son nombril, je le regarde. Il est magnifique. Sa peau luit et semble doré. Je l'adore…_

_Il prend ma main, m'arrêtant aussitôt. Il ne veut jamais aller plus loin. Je ne comprends pas._

_« Arrête, je ne suis pas prêt » me murmure-t-il en se recouchant._

_Bien que frustré, j'accepte sans rechigner. Je remonte lentement pour m'apercevoir qu'il pleure je me redresse et essaye de les essuyer mais il détourne son visage._

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'en ai marre ! Marre de n'être qu'un rêve !! » dit-il en pleurant plus fort.

« Je…Je suis désolé ! »

_Je ne sais pas que dire d'autre. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que ce ne soit plus un rêve mais je ne supporte toujours pas les contacts. Je peux l'embrasser mais quand cela va plus loin…Je panique._

« Tu devrais te réveiller Dray ! » dit-il doucement, sans pour autant me regarder.

_Dès que j'eu entendu cette phrase, je me sens partir._

« A bientôt, mon bel endormi. » me parvient la voix étouffée d'Harry.

* * *

Et voilà, on peut que ce chapitre permet un bond en avant. Maintenant Harry est amoureux des deux côtés...Donc, c'est bientôt la fin de la première partie. Draco va bientôt se réveiller. Normallement dans le chapitre sept mais je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura d'autre chapitre après. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

Je remerci toutes les personnes qui me lisent (je sais que je ne suis pas un bon auteur: je ne réponds pas très souvent à vos rewiews mais sachez quand même que je les attends et que je les lit avec délectation. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire...Et donc, je finis par mettre un pavé à la fin de mon chapitre où personne ou presque ne viens le lire! lol)


	7. La réalité et ses douleurs

Chapitre six

Blaise longeait les couloirs. Il serait bien rester dans sa salle mais il avait cours…avec Potter en plus. Il entra dans la salle de potion, prêt à voir Potter lui sauter dessous mais celui-ci, déjà à sa place, ne le regarda même pas.

« Monsieur Zabini, je vous prierais de vous asseoir que je puisse commencer mon cours. » dit une voix derrière lui.

« Bien monsieur Malfoy. » dit-il avec condescendance.

Il alla s'asseoir entre Théo et Pansy mais garda son regard sur Potter. Celui-ci était avachi sur sa table, les yeux fixés sur le tableau vide. Lucius soupira et Granger lui donna un coup de coude.

« Monsieur Potter, Veuillez vous redresser ! »

Potter tourna son regard vers le professeur et haussa les épaules. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement du brun. Théo se pencha vers lui.

« Il est bizarre. Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus ni sur Pansy. »

« Hein ? Tu as une idée du pourquoi de cette attitude ? »

« Non, mais je crois que Granger a une petit idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Blaise.

« Elle nous lance d'étranges regards ! »

Blaise se tourna vers le trio infernal et s'aperçut qu'en effet la jeune femme les regardait fixement avant de se retourner et de se mettre à écrire. Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Laisse tomber. »

Ils suivirent le cours, beaucoup intéressant que ceux de Snape, bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Soudain, à mi-cours, Blaise reçut un message sous d'un élégant cygne. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui pour contaster qu'il provenait de Granger. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

_« Je sais ce que vous savez.  
Rendez-vous devant la tapisserie du Troll à 23h00. G » _

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, tu crois ? » demanda Pansy

« je ne sais pas ! On verra ce soir. » dit Blaise

Il hocha la tête en direction de granger qui lui sourit. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il secoua la tête, refusant à sa pensée d'aller plus loin.

* * *

**23h00, devant la tapisserie**

« Granger ! » Salua froidement le serpent.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, »

« Pas ici, venez ! » dit-elle en passant derrière la tapisserie.

Les trois serpentards se regardèrent, inquiets, avant que Théo hausse les épaules et aille à la suite de la griffonne. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle luxueuse aux couleurs neutres. Granger était déjà assisse dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et buvait un cocktail aux couleurs bleutées.

« Assiez-vous et prenez quelque chose. Il vous suffit d'y penser. » dit-elle, désinvolte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » attaqua très vite Blaise

L'attitude limite serpentards chez Granger l'agaçait.

« Vous parlez de Malfoy… et d'Harry. »

Les serpents restèrent un moment stupéfait avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler. » dit Pansy, l'air de rien.

« Je ne crois pas. Dites moi si je me trompe. Mais le geste de Malfoy est à cause d'Harry. N'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise la regarda, estomaqué. Certes, il connaissait son esprit intelligent, elle n'était pas miss je sais tout pour rien, mais là ! Bluffant.

« Pas seulement. » accorda l'un d'eux.

« Théo ! » s'exclama Pansy

« Quoi ? Elle sait et je suis sûr que son aide pourrait nous être bénéfique. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Théo. » déclara gravement Blaise

Pansy soupira mais se tût.

« En effet, Draco est tombé amour de Potter et pensant cet amour impossible, il choisit cette solution. » dit Blaise

« Trouvant en même temps une échappatoire à son futur de mangemort. » ajouta Théo.

« Mais son père n'était-il pas un espion ? » demanda Granger, elle le savait par Harry.

« Il ne le savait pas. Voilà où le bat blesse. » répondit Pansy.

« Je t'explique. Plusieurs enfants de mangemort, dont nous, ont reçu une lettre de confirmation. Cela aura lieu dans deux jours. Draco a prit peur et a, je suppose, accélérer le processus. »

« Vous voulez devoir mangemort ? » demanda Granger sur la défensive

« Tu crois que si on voulait devenir mangemort, on t'aurais laissé tranquille ? » ricana Blaise

Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Non, mais…Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-elle

« Espion ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

Granger eut un sourire crispé en regardant Blaise.

« Oui, c'est dangereux mais bon…revenons à nos moutons. En quoi cela concerne Potter ? » demanda Blaise.

« Il ne le sait pas, mais il éprouve des sentiments forts envers Malfoy. »

« Comment, s'il ne le sait pas, peux-tu le savoir. » demanda Théo, ébahi.

Pansy rigola doucement avec Granger, elles eurent un sourire entendu.

« Ca, mon amour, c'est un prévalu de la gente féminine. » déclara fièrement Pansy

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, complètement perdu.

« Quand on est amoureux, même si on ne le sait, le corps réagit toujours… » commença Granger

« Et une femme, étant plus observatrice qu'un homme, remarque ce genre de détails. » compléta Pansy

« Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? » s'exclama Théo

« Comme Granger ! Tu nous voit dire à Dray et à Potter : _Tiens Dray, tu savais que tu aimais Potter ?_ Tu imagines sa tête. »

« Il t'aurais ri au visage avant de déchiqueter Potter encore. » dit Blaise

« Tout comme Harry. C'est pourquoi, on a rien dit. » dit Granger.

« Ah bon. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Blaise, légèrement sceptique.

« Rien en ce qui concerne Harry…il commence à réaliser. Il nous reste une chose, l'antidote pour Malfoy »

« Pourquoi. Snape s'en occupe. »

« Justement. Elle est souvent sabotée car on sait qu'on la fait. La notre restera secrète…donc. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, dortoir Griffondor.**

Harry dormait ou plutôt somnolait quand il sentit son lit bouger sous le poids de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il remit ses lunettes.

« Malfoy ? Mais…Tu es revenu. » soupire-t-il, en se souvenant de l'autre soirée. Encore des emmerdes et d'énormes interrogations.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » demanda Harry.

Puisque Malfoy était réveillé, autant qu'il réponde à quelques questions.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda le blond, avec une tête d'ahuri.

Harry soupire. Il a l'air si…enfantin qu'il en était presque décevant.

« Tu as pris une potion qui t'a plongé dans un rêve perpétuel. Pourquoi ? » expliqua Harry.

Mais le comportement de Malfoy le surprit. Il éclata de rire, ce qui vexa Harry.

« Mais, mon ange, ceci est un rêve ! »

Il montra de sa main toute la pièce et appuya son doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'es pas réel, à mon grand regret. Car jamais je n'aurais fait ça si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. »

Draco se pencha et doucement l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse sucrée que lui procurait Malfoy. Il aurait du être scandalisé mais il avait espérer après ce baiser pendant toute la journée.

« Aaaaaah ! »

**BOUM**

Harry sursauta, mettant fin au baiser. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche mais ne vit personne. Malfoy, lui soupira. Il regardait à terre. Harry suivit son regard pour tomber sur le corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Et merde ! Malfoy se leva et commença à partir mais Harry, mu d'une envie soudaine, le retient au niveau de la taille.

« Attends ! »

Draco se retourna et regarda Harry, amusé. Celui-ci, gêné de ce geste inattendu, rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Accompagne-moi ! » dit-il doucement

Harry, pourtant peu désireux de quitter la chaleur de son lit et suivit le blond dans le dédale que représentait Poudlard. Soudain il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'Harry reconnut aussi.

« Pourquoi on est devant chez Snape ? »

« T'occupe ! » dit doucement Draco

Il entra, suivit peu après d'Harry. Ils allèrent directement dans le labo de Snape.

« Dray…Hey, mais… » s'exclama Harry, quand Draco sabota la potion.

« Oups…Trop tard ! Dray ?...J'aime bien. Allez, viens. Ne restons pas ici. »

Ils sortirent sans un bruit. Harry rongea son frein jusqu'à être dehors.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Malfoy ? »

Draco se tourna et lui fit une mue déçue

« C'est plus Dray ? Dommage. Je ne sais pas, un rituel. Je trouve cela marrant, pas toi ! » dit-il en remontant le couloir vers l'infirmerie.

« Non, c'est ton antidote ! » s'exclama Harry, choqué et énervé.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! » s'étonna-t-il, se qui énerva encore plus Harry.

« Justement non ! C'est la réalité ! Bordel !!! Malfoy, réveille-toi !! »

« Houlà, le chaton s'énerve, je connais un moyen de le calmer. »

Il agrippa le cou d'Harry et l'amena dans un fougueux baiser. Harry allait lui répondre quand Draco s'affaissa dans ses bras.

« P'tain Malfoy, ne me fais pas ce coups-là… »

* * *

Harry se réveilla, agacé et frustré. Il mit un instant à rassembler ses souvenirs et eut un sourire niais quand il se remémora les deux baisers. Il se leva et fit craquer son dos, raide. Il avait du porter Draco jusqu'à l'infirmerie, heureusement vide. Et ce bougre pesait son poids. Puis, il avait du mettre Ron dans son lit en espérant que celui-ci ne se souvienne plus de ce baiser. Quelle galère !!

« P'tain Harry, quel cauchemar ! » dit Ron en se levant.

« Raconte tes malheurs, Ronny boy. » rigola Seamus.

« J'ai rêvé que Malfoy était réveillé, qu'il était ici et qu'il t'embrassait, Harry. » dit-il en fixant Harry du regard.

« Eh, Ronny boy, tu devrais limiter la fumette. » rigola Dean, qui sortait de la salle d'eau.

Harry rit jaune. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais il ne pouvait le dire. Il suffit de voir leur réaction. Il se leva et accompagna les autres à la grande salle. Tous rigolaient encore quand ils s'assirent devant Hermione. Ron du alors réexpliquer son cauchemar.

« Un cauchemar, hein ? » dit Hermione en regardant

Le jeune homme rougit et se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien sûr ! Cela ne peut pas être réel, tu imagines l'horreur. » s'écria vivement Ron, avec une grimace d'effroi sur le visage.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Harry, lui, se leva, écoeuré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prends. » s'étonna Ron

« Tu as du le dégoûter, avec ton cauchemar. » dit Neville

« Eurk, je le comprends. »

Hermione, lassé de ces bêtises, partit à son tour.

« Bah, Hermione. »

« Laisse, elle doit avoir ses humeurs. »

* * *

**Un mois passa**

« Elle sera bientôt prête, encore deux ou trois jours. » dit Hermione en se lavant les mains

Derrière elle, fumait un chaudron et trois serpentards étaient assis dans le salon restreint.

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne devrait pas le dire à… » demanda Pansy

« Combien de fois a-t-il recommencer l'antidote depuis que l'on a commencé la notre ? » coupa Hermione.

« Plus d'une vingtaine de fois, en effet, au moins une fois par semaine. » dit Blaise

« Voilà pourquoi il est important qu'elle reste secrète. » déclara Hermione en s'affalant aux côtés de Blaise.

Mais, ayant mal calculé son coups, elle se retrouva couché sur Blaise. Rouge, elle se releva en bafouillant des excuses. Blaise était aussi rouge qu'elle. Théo et Pansy eurent un sourire entendu que Blaise vu.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry. »

« Rien, il est de plus en plus dans les nuages mais je crois qu'il déprime légèrement. »

« Tu crois que Dray va toujours le voir ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui. » soupira Hermione

« Je ne comprends pas ce phénomène. Il devrait dormir ! » dit Pansy en secouant la tête.

« Mais il dort…dans le monde crée par la potion. » dit Hermione

« Donc quand Harry le vois, Dray pense qu'il n'existe pas, que c'est un rêve ! » résonna Théo.

« Oui, c'est cela qui pèse sur Harry. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Tout ce qu'il se passe avec Draco n'est qu'un rêve pour le blond. Rien n'est réel. »

Tous les quatre soupirèrent, peiné pour le survivant.

* * *

**Le lendemain soir.**

Harry regardait le feu sans vraiment le voir. Il se remémorait tous les soirs où Draco était venu le voir. Le plus souvent, il le réveillait ici par un baiser. Ils avaient surtout parlé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su les sévices que lui avait infligé son père. Depuis, et même en sachant que cela soit une imagination due à la potion, il avait pris ses distances avec Lucius. Il en était sûr maintenant…Et cela le déprimait. Pour le blond, tout n'était qu'un rêve, un maudit rêve. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, il n'harcelait plus les trois serpentards, il fuyait Ron et Hermione. En fait, il vivait que pour les soirs où venait Draco. Car, petit à petit, ils avaient plus loin dans leur relation, mais Harry répugnait toujours à aller très loin. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer cette relation comme réel et cela le démoralisait car il en voulait plus sans pouvoir y accéder.

« Bonjour, beau brun. » dit Draco en enlaçant le brun, le sortant de ses pensées moroses.

« Salut, p'tit dragon. Toujours en train de rêver. » dit Harry, las de n'être qu'un rêve pour le blond.

Draco lui sourit avant de lui dire, comme si c'était une certitude.

« Bien sûr. Tu hantes toujours mes rêves, mon bébé. »

Il l'embrassa et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, tout en glissant ses mains sous le pyjama du blond. Il sourit quand il le sentit frémir. Si seulement Draco pouvait y voir la réalité. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer cette lassitude.

« Quand vas-tu te réveiller ? »

« Quand mon réveil sonnera…Pourquoi cette question idiote ? » demanda Draco, qui visiblement avait mal compris sa question.

« Pour rien ! Allez, viens, j'ai faim de toi. » dit Harry, décidant de profiter encore un peu de la situation.

Draco éclata de rire et se laissa entraîner par Harry dans les couloirs. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à demande. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin assez grand pour accueillir au moins quatre personnes et aux couvertures aussi blanches que la neige. D'un sort, Harry les dévêtit. Bon, normalement ce sort devait surtout lui servir durant le combat pour déstabiliser son adversaire, mais bon…

Aussitôt nu, Draco lui sauta dessus et lui dévora les lèvres. Harry lui répondit avec la même fugue tout en reculant vers le lit où il se laissa tomber. Une chaleur torride embrassa le bas-ventre d'Harry alors que Draco descendait avec une lenteur calculée. Il dévora son nombril tout en imitant l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Harry se cambra sous l'effet d'une vague de plaisir plus intense et agrippa les cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci comprit et descendit un peu plus bas. Il embrassa la base du sexe d'Harry qui étouffa un cri. Il la lécha ensuite avec avidité, telle une glace. Harry gémissait. Il en voulait plus mais n'arrivait pas le dire à haute voix. Mais heureusement pour lui, Draco, aussi, en voulait plus. Il saisit délicatement la base et suçota le bout avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Harry cria et se perdit dans les havres du plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à s'embrasser. Mais alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le remord lui dévora le cœur et fatigué, il commença à pleurer. Il avait à nouveau profité de la situation, il se dégoûtait. Il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts humides de son amant contre ses fesses. Il se redressa et agrippa fermement le poignet de Draco qui se releva et regarda surprit Harry. Celui-ci, honteux, baissa son regard.

« Arrête, je ne suis pas prêt » me murmure-t-il en se recouchant

Harry sentit le blond remonter, sûrement pour l'embrasser mais il détourna le visage.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Cette question fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry craqua, mentalement épuisé.

« J'en ai marre ! Marre de n'être qu'un rêve !! » s'énerva-t-il, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses larmes.

Draco le regarda, complètement perdu, ce qui exaspéra Harry. Il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver contre lui.

« Je…Je suis désolé ! » dit-il sans conviction.

« Tu devrais te réveiller Dray ! » soupira Harry

Peu de temps après, il sentit le poids de Draco se faire plus lourd et il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« A bientôt, mon bel endormi. » dit-il avant de les rhabiller.

Il le ramena ensuite à l'infirmerie où l'attendait Severus. Celui-ci était au courant de toute l'histoire et surtout de celle concernant l'antidote mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour l'en empêcher, Draco avait continué à la saboter.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda le professeur

Leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée à cause du blond et Severus était devenu son confident, surtout qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se confier à ses amis. Ron l'enfoncerait et Hermione…non trop personnel

« On fait aller. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. » dit Harry, aigre.

Severus lui serra l'épaule avant de l'aider à coucher le blond. Harry lui caressa les cheveux et soupira. Soudain, le directeur entra avec force. Il repéra les deux hommes.

« Le château est attaqué. Harry, c'est ton heure. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie, l'air grave.

« C'est l'heure Severus ! L'heure de vérité. Soit on sombre, soit on est sauvé. » dit le directeur.

Ses yeux avaient perdu son étincelle et sa voix ses intonations infantiles. Severus hocha la tête.

* * *

Là aussi, l'histoire avance beaucoup. Comme vous avez du le comprendre, l'antidote ne viendra pas de Severus mais de l'alliance des quatres...joli nom. Et sachez que la guerre a une importance énorme pour la suite...essayez de deviner.

Normallement le chapitre huit sera mit sur fanfiction la semaine prochaine...ou plus tard. Ne ralez pas c'est déjà bien que je vous mette deux chapitres en une fois. Mais normallement dans le courant de la semaine, je mettrais soit une nouvelle histoire, soit un chapitre retravailler de Tout n'est qu'apparence. Je sais qu'il y avait des gens qui le lisaient et je n'ai pas envie de leur faire faux bond. L'histoire en elle-même restera la même mais les personnages seront plus travailler...enfin selon mon point de vue.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela...Laissez tomber, je crois que je suis en manque de relation humaine mais bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie privée, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous me lisez.


	8. du réve à la réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas

Ce chapitre est la transition entre la première partie et la deuxième. C'est pourquoi je suis obligée de mélanger les deux situation ( c'est à dire le rêve et la réalité). Pour plus de compréhension, je mettrais où on se place devant chaque partie.

**Chapitre 7 : dure retour à la réalité **

**Rêve  
**

Draco s'affala un peu plus contre la poitrine de son petit ami. Ils étaient au bord du lac et profitaient des premiers rayons du soleil. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient plus cours. Les vacances d'Avril avaient vraiment du bon. Surtout pour Draco qui avait du s'accrocher pour revenir au niveau. Une main se glissa sous son pull et le fit sursauter.

« Désolé, p'tit dragon ! » murmura Harry

Draco pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait pourtant l'impression que ces deux derniers mois s'étaient déroulés très vite.

« J'aime tes lèvres. » dit Harry contre celle-ci

« Je t'aime tout court ! » dit Draco en reprenant sa place initiale.

Il prit la main d'Harry, non pour la retirer, mais pour l'inciter à lui caresser le ventre. Ce qui réjouit Harry, légèrement frustré. Draco soupira et se laissa aller, somnolant gaiement…Ses cauchemars lui menaient la vie dure tout comme ceux d'Harry. Voldemort et Lucius leur pourrissaient la vie, même absent. D'ailleurs, Draco n'avait plus rêvé d'Harry depuis deux mois maintenant…cela lui manquait.

« Hey les tourtereaux ! » dit une voix masculines, réveillant Draco

Celui-ci grommela un bonjour tout en fusillant le mal-poli qui l'avait réveillé. Harry embrassa Draco dans le cou pour le calmer avant de saluer Ron.

"Tu n'es pas avec Hermione?" demanda Harry

Avant que Ron ne réponde, Draco se leva et embrassa Harry sur le front.

"Je te laisse, je vais dormir!" dit-il avant de partir.

Il sentit avec plaisir le regard brûlant de son petit ami. il avait de la chance de l'avoir...Aussitôt, une vague de culpabilité le prit. Oui, il avait de la chance. Il était patient avec lui, beaucoup plus que lui. Draco se rendait bien compte de la frustration que devait ressentir Harry. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se détendre quand ils allaient un peu plus loin...Comme s'il y avait une barrière. Il secoua la tête. Ce qu'il pensait n'avait rien de logique...comme les réactions de son corps. Il savait pourtant qu'Harry ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever les souvenir concernant son...  
"Ah, Draco! Je te cherchais justement. Suis-moi s'il te plait!" dit le directeur en sortant du couloir qui menait au cachot.

Il tourna les talons pour se réengager dans la même voie. Draco le suivit sans rien dire. il était trop fatigué pour, ne serait-ce, demander des explications. Il espéra seulement que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Il voulait pourvoir dormir un peu avant de rejoindre Harry.

Le trajet se passa en silence, sans heurt, à croire que tous les élèves avaient fuis l'établissement. Mais, malgré cela, quand ils se rapprochèrent des cachots, Draco ralentit inconsciemment.

"Draco?" demanda le directeur avant de comprendre

Patiemment, il prit Draco par la main et le tira avec lui. La chaleur que lui transmettait la main permit à Draco de garder contact avec la réalité (nda: je précise de son monde onirique) Le directeur le conduisit jusqu'au appartement de Severus. Draco comprit, avec joie, qu'ils devaient être rentrer de leur mission. Il avait hâte de revoir sa mère, sa seule famille. Il regarda le directeur avec un sourire qui disparut quand il vit le visage renfermé du directeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur?"

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'entrer dans l'appartement aussitôt suivit de Draco qui lui avait laché la main devant le tableau. Il vit Severus, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminé, et Scilla qui amenait des boissons. Soudain, Draco reçut un Alex en pleurs dans les bras. il baraguinait des paroles incompréhensibles. Severus avait les yeux rouges et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

"Où est ma mère? Sev', réponds-moi! Où est maman?"

* * *

**Réalité **

Narcissa regarda les trois serpentards et la griffone avec stupeur. Elle avait reconnu Blaise qui était le meilleur ami de son fils, ainsi que Pansy et son petit ami mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione Granger était avec eux et surtout pourquoi les deux garçons portaient un chaudron encore fumant. Elle regarda avec inquiétude le liquide blanchâtre, presque nacré qui emplissait le chaudron avant de regarder Hermione qui soutient sans trop de difficulté son regard

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demanda-t-elle, surprise

En effet, on était en plein préparatif de la guerre qui allait se dérouler dans le parc du château. les deux camps se formaient et quatres élèves étaient devant elle alors qu'ils devaient être sur le prochain champs de bataille. La griffone s'avança et lui adressa la parole d'une voix claire et Narcissa y dévoila une pointe de joie, d'enthousiasme qui la sutpéfia.

"Nous amenons l'antidote pour votre fils."

Narcissa la regarda, s'attendant à la voir rire, nié mais rien ne se passa. Alors, seulement, elle comprit que son fils allait sortir de ce cauchemar. Un sourire véritable illumina son visage et, avec une certaine précipitation, les amena au chevet de son fils. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de le voir rire à nouveau. Dans la pièce, ils tombèrent sur Harry qui, assis sur l'appuie de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, regardait les préparatif de la guerre avec un air sombre. Quand ils furent entré, Harry sauta de sa place et s'approcha de Draco. Il lui caressa la joue, insouciant des regards amusés des spectateur. Hermione alla l'enlacer, sentant sa tristesse. Il lui sourit et regarda ensuite le chaudron que portait Blaise et Théo.

"Tu as terminé! Un vrai petit génie!" dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione qui haussa les épaules, gênée

"Vous prendrez soin de lui si...Dites-lui que je...Non mieux vaut ne rien dire." ajouta-il

Tous comprirent qu'il ne pensait pas en revenir vivant. Harry se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et secoua la tête avant de sourire plus franchement. Il sortit ensuite, la tête haute. On n'attendait plus que l'héro.Blaise et Théo déposèernt le chaudron près de Draco avant de sortir avec Pansy. Il était l'heure pour eux aussi.Cependant, avant de partir, Blaise revient en arrière et embrassa Hermione sous le regard indulgent de Narcissa.La jeune fille, stupéfaite, après son départ, se toucha les lèvres, ne semblant pas y croire. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées bien en place. Hermione resta encore un peu, elle n'vait pas très envie d'aller se battre mais ne voulait pas rester en arrière, quoique cela lui en coûte. Mais elle devait aussi donner de plus amples information à la mère de Draco.

" La potion a été vérifé par Snape. Nous l'avons croiser en chemon. Cependant, elle mettera du temps à agir. Il est donc normal si Draco ne se réveille pas tout de suite."

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme. Heureusement pour elle Narcissa lui proposa un échappatoire plus qu'honorablement qu'elle s'empressa d'acepter.

" On aurais besoin d'aide à l'infirmerie et comme vous êtes quelqu'un de douée en magie à ce que l'on m'a dit. Est-ce que cela vous tenterais?"

Hermione sortit avec un sourire et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de Pomfresh voir si elle ne pouvait pas aider à la confection des potion ou à les ramener ici. Narcissa la regarda sortir avec un sourire en coin. elle comprenait très bien la jeune femme. Elle non plus n'aimait pas tuer et voir la mort se répandre autour d'elle et toucher des ami qui lui était chère. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et pria pour Lucius et pour Harry qu'elle considérait déjà comme son beau-fils. Un lien s'était crée entr eux au fur et à mesure des visites d'Harry. Elle soupira et alla s'occuper de son fils.

Elle prit un verre et l'emplit de la potion. Elle le fit boire ensuite à Draco en lui massant la gorge pour l'aider à avaler. Elle déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et caressa les cheveux de son unique enfant, de son trésor.

"Allez, mon poussin, il est l'heure de se lever"

"Tu sais, il y a du monde qui t'attend." dit-elle en pensant à Harry

Elle ne sortit de la pièce qu'à l'arrivée de Pomfresh t d'hermione, acompagné de Severus, ainsi que tout un bardas de potion et d'instrument servant la fabrication des ledites potions. Autant être sur place si on venait à en manquer. Et oui, on s'attendait à une guerre sanglante et mortelle. Il vallait s'y attendre.

* * *

** Rêve**

Draco se sentit bizarre, comme s'il venait de quitter son corps, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. il voyait Severus qui lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas...Il refusait de comprendre.

"Ta mère a été tué par un renégat. Il ne luia laissé aucune chance. Quand on l'a trouvé, elle était déjà morte, vidée de son sang."

Il continuait de parler mais Draco n'entendait toujours rien, il refusait la réalité. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible...n'est-ce pas...impossible. Pourquoi personne ne réponds? Pourquoi? Répondez! Dites que c'est impossible! Dites-le! Dites-le. Suodain, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Sans même s'en rendre compt, il avait parlé à haut voix. Il avait crié mais aucun son n'avait atteint ses oreilles. Il regarda Dumbledore et aussitôt il détourna le regard. Son sourire compatissant était trop. Draco ne pouvait le supporter.

"Courage gamin!" dit le directeur.

Draco faillit lui rire au nez...Courage? Pourquoi? Pour affronter la réalité. Le fait que sa mère ne viendra plus jamais le serre dans ses bras. le fait que son père n'avait plus de garde-fou, qu'il allait être livrer à quelqu'un qui s'était juré d'avoir sa perte...Plus personne ne le sauverait de son...

"Père!" murmura Draco, sans s'en rendre compte à nouveau.

Il avait le regard fixé sur le sol, complètement ailleurs. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand Severus lui asséna une violente gifle. Tout à coups la pièce fut emplie de son. Draco entendait les pleurs d'Alex qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Scilla, ses tentatives pour le calmer, la respiration haletante de son parrain. Celui-ci l'enlaça fermement.

"Je te promet de tout faire pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal à nouveau. Je ne le laisserais pas faire, je te le promet.

"Draco ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. il savais que cela n'était pas possible. Severus n'était que son parrain, c'est son père qui est à la garde de Draco. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Draco retournerait à son enfer. Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas. IL NE VOULAIT PAS.

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son parrain et sortit en courant de l'appartement sans que personne ne le suive. Il courut jsuqu'à un endroit où il pensait être en sécurité. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. Malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré. Alors pour se rassurer, Draco invoqua une lame qu'il cacha sous les oreilles avant de se coucher et de s'en dormir, harassé par tant de souffrance.

_Draco avait cinq ans et jouait dans le jardin sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Des rires éclataient et emplissaient le jardin sans que quelqu'un ne cherche à les stopper. Il faisait bon, il était bien._

_"_Allez, mon poussin, il est l'heure de se lever" lui parvint une voix étouffée

_Draco regarda sa mère. il avait maintenant 13 ans et était dans son lit. Sa mère, assisse sur ses côtés lui souria tristement. Il comprit alors que Lucius l'attendait de pied ferme. Et celui-ci détestait le retard. Il se leva et s'habilla sans plus tarder. Il avait raison. Lucius le toisa et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent au plus bas de la propriété. Draco tresaillit. il allait encore subir des tortures sous prétexte de les apprendre...Il aurait du se rebeller mais il n'en fit rien. Lucius l'avait trop bien conditionné pour cela._

_"_Tu sais, il y a du monde qui t'attend." lui parvient la voix étouffé une nouvelle fois.

_Draco avait, à présent, 17 ans et était à nouveau dans sa chambre. Mais en plus mauvaise état cette fois-ci. il avait le goût de son sang dans la bouche et tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Lucius eut un sourire sadique et lui shoota dnas l'estomac. Draco crâcha du sang et se replia, reprenant péniblement sa respiration. il allait le tuer. Son père le regarda puis alla ouvrir la porte. Dans son esprit, draco recual sous l'effet de la peur._

* * *

**Réalité**

Harry faisait maintenant face à son pire cauchemar, son destin. Tous les combattants encore valides stoppèrent les combat pour assister à la fin de la guerre Ce combat allait décidé de qui, du bien, du mal, allait le remporter. Harry eut un sourire ironique. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une immense plaisanterie. Et pour le prouver à son ennemi, il décida qu'il allait s'amuser à ses dépents.

"Ainsi, je te fais rire Potter?" dit Voldemort ou plutôt le siffla.

"Ouais, tu devrais vraiment voir ta tronche. Elle est à se tordre de rire tellement elle est laide!" répliqua Harry, un sourire en coin.

Voldemort grinça des dents avant d'attaquer le premier, donnant ainsi le ton du combat.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry plongea sur le côté, évitant le sort de justesse, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'un mangemort placé derrière lui. Paix est son âme. Voldemort voulait, ainsi donc, un combat sanglant et rapide. manque de pot, ce n'était pas dans les plans d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois et répliqua par un sort noir qui entailla le bras de Tom. Celui-ci le regarda surprit. Très mature, Harry lui tira la langue.

"t'es pas le seul à connaître des sorts pas beaux!"

"Harry" s'écrièrent plusieurs combats de la lumière qui venaient de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Harry ne répondit pas. ils ne pouvait pas comprendre son plan et il ne voulait pas se dévoiler à Voldemort. Cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise et ce ne serait pas aussi trop drôle.

"Oh, si on ne peux même plus s'amuser."

Il stransforma sa baguette en une épée argentée avec des inscriptions cabalistique noires.

"Ca te dit un petit combat à l'épée?"

Voldemort eut un sourire carnasier et transforma sa baguette à son tour en un long katana.

"Pourquoi pas! Cela peut être amusant;"

Il se jeta aussitôt sur Harry qui fit un pas sur le côté et en profita pour lui assener un coups dans le dos en utilisant le plat de son épée. Cela ne pouvait pas le blesser réellement mais cela faisait mal, surtout à l'orgueil du mage noir. Celui-ci se redressa et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire angélique tout en restant hors de sa portée.

"Alors Tommy, quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais embroché!" dit Voldemort en portant un nouvel assaut.

Harry l'évita de nouveau de justesse mais cette fois-ci, il en profita pour poser sa main sur le bras de Tom et de lui lancer un sort de brûlure sans baguette. Voldemort fit un bond en arrière et regarda son bras. Il fut sutpéfait de voir qu'il était brûlé au-delà du troisième degré. En face de lui, Harry regarda sa main, responsable de l'oeuvre, faussement surprit. Ce qui énerva encore plus Tom qui de rage lui fonça dessus. Il s'acharnait sur lui mais Harry, tout en gardant le sourire, esquivait tout en lui assenant quelques blessures légeres. A la fin, épuisé, Voldemort s'arrêta. Son bras gauche était totalement inutilisable et son visage portait une sale balafre. haletant, il foudroyait Harry qui, pour le provoquer un peu plus, s'étira et bailla, signe que le combat l'ennuyait. Derrière lui, un homme rigola franchement. Les autres, surprit s'écartèrent et tous purent voir un Lucius écrouler de rire.

"Sale gosse! Tu m'étonneras toujours!" dit Lucius, en essyuant les larmes que son fou-rire avait provoqué.

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire à la Malfoy "Inventivité et culot!"

"Ouais, tu as bien suivit mes leçon mais, bon, si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris."

"Lucius? espèce de traît..."

Tom n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une lame venait de lui transperçer le coeur. Les yeux exorbité, il regarda Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha tout en psamoldisant des paroles incompréhensible pour les non-initiés. les symboles de son épée se mirent à luire. Lucius eut un hoquet de stupeur.

"Espèce de taré! Je ne t'ai pas passé ce bouquin pour cela!" hurla-t-il en essayant de s'approcha du survivant.

Harry lui fit un sourire mais continua. De toute façon, maintenant que la cérémonie était commencé, il ne devait l'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Lucius le savait aussi bien que lui, c'est pour quoi il empêcha quiconque de s'approcher en créant une abrrière autour d'eux. Beaucoup d'auror s'écrièrent, pensant qu'il était un mangemort.

_"Aujourd'hui, j'ai crée une horreur! Je cherchait à donner le repos éternelle à un fantôme qui hantait un moldu...un ami à moi mais au lieu de renvoyer le mort, j'ai tué mon ami en détruisant son âme ainsi que son corps. je sais que je ne devrais pas mettre cette cérémonie et tout les détails pour la réussir ici mais il fallait que je le couche sur papier pour que cela arrête de me hanter. Sachez cependant, vous qui lisez mon journal, que cette cérémonie demande un prix énorme pour cela, trop énorme. Il vous faudra endurer une douleur énorme et une perte sanguine très importante. je la déconseille..."_

Des lacérations apparurent sur tout le corps d'harry, imbibant ses vêtement de sang de façon alarmante. La plus grasse plaie fut au niveau de son ventre. Haletant, il tomba à genoux mais continua. Voldemort, devant lui, se cambra, les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Ses mains se contractèrent avant que son corps ne disparaissaisse sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Les mangemorts furent les premiers à se resaissir. ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux que les espions et les mourants.

Lucius s'approcha d'harry qui lui tomba dans les bras, au bord de l'inconscience.

"Stupide gamin! Trop de culot équivaut à un danger!"

"Il fallait ce qu'il fallait" se contenta de dire Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Son père alla ouvrir la porte. Dans son esprit, Draco recula sous l'effet de la peur. Il connaissait trop bien ce souvenir pour ne pas avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas le revivre. Il essaya de toute ses forces de se réveiller mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, la scéne avait changé en pire._ _Il était maintenu contre le matelas de son lit mais à Poudlard. L'homme au-dessus de lui le maitrisait en lui tenant ses poignet. Paniqué, Draco le fit se descendre pour l'embrasser. Il se débattit et réussit à libèrer une de ses mains. Sans perdre un instant, il la glissa sous l'oreillé et agrippa la lame qu'il avait conjuré un instant plus tôt pour aussitôt la planter dans l'estomac de l'homme qui disparut pour faire place à Harry._

"Harry?" dit Draco, paniqué

Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment tout en se tenant le ventre, où coulait un flot de sang abondant. Draco pouvait voir la lame dépasser de son ventre. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force avant de s'évanouir mais Harry eut le temps de caresser tendrement la joue de Draco et de le rassurer

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. il fallait bien que cela arrive...je t'aime..."

Il s'effondra contre le torse de Draco qui ne cessait de murmurer son nom, avant que cela ne fusse le trou noir. Trop d'émotion, il s'était évanoui...

Il se redressa tout à coups haletant...Il fut surpris de ne plus être dans son lit, dans la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était dans une pièce, sûrement à l'infirmerie s'il en juge par le mobilier présent dans la pièce. Il se leva et faillit se rétamer. Il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes, ce qui l'étonna encore un peu plus. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans le coma pour être sans force, ainsi? Péniblement, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit. Derrière elle, il y avait des personnes qui parlaient. Il allait les prévenir de son réveil quand il entendit son père parler. Il se figea, apeuré, et écouta pour savoir s'il devait fuir ou non.

"Comment va-t-il? " demanda le père de Draco

Celui-ci se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait poignardé Harry...Peut être n'était-il pas mort... Il ferma les yeux, espérant de tout coeur qu'il soit encore en vie. Il ne s'étonna pas de la présence de son père, il devait être là pour le reprendre mais aussi pour s'enquérir de la santé du survivant pour son maître.

"Ca va mais la plaie à son ventre reste préoccupante."dit l'infirmière, peu surprise, apparemment, de la question de Lucius.

Draco relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu et se laissa un peu plus aller contre le mur. Harry était toujours en vie...Mais est-ce qu'il lui en voulait? Est-ce qu'il voudra bien encore de lui? Les doutes assaillir Draco avec une telle force que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Pour ne pas céder aux larmes, il s'efforça de se concentrer sur la conversation.

"Et Draco, est-il réveiller?" demanda encore Lucius

"Non, par pour le moment mais on savait que la potion metterait du temps à agir. Il faut être patient!"

"Oui, bon, je vais me coucher, ce fut une journée éprouvante avec tous ces morts à compter et le ministère qui veut pas me lâcher!"

"Je comprends, je crois que je fais faire de même après avoir fait le tour de mes derniers patients. je vous appele si j'ai du nouveau." dit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers la porte entrebaillé de Draco.

Celui-ci ne voulant pas être vu par son père et donc par l'infirmière qui semblait être de son côté, se hâta de retourner dans son lit. Heureusement pour lui, Lucius retient encore un peu l'infirmière. Ainsi quand elle entra, elle découvrit sans réelle stupeur un Draco en train de dormir. elle soupira et quitta la pièce. Draco, peu après son départ, ouvrit les yeux et soupira. La présence de son père compliquait beaucoup de chose. Il devait trouvé Severus au plus vite. Il lui avait promis de le protéger de son père.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour les fautes. D'habitude je tape sur Word mais la je ne l'ai pas fait sorry (et j'ai la flemme de me relire, je n'aime pas ça). Et voilà c'est la fin de la première partie, ouf. J'ai commencé à taper ce chapitre à 20h pout terminer à une heure du mat', je vous jure. Tenir quatres à cinq discution msn en même temps que taper son texte (surtout qu'on l'avait pas terminer et qu'il a fallut imaginer la suite donc ne vous étonner pas que ce soit un peu brouillon vers la fin) ce n'est pas de tout repos mais je suis contente de moi 

Ah une dernière chose. Draco se souvient plus qu'il a bu une potion pour lui, le monde onirique est devenue réalité. L'une des conséquences de la potion, donc...ce n'est pas encore fini mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de chapitre peut être un ou deux, tout au plus.

Bisou Lynara


	9. petite à petit, réapprendre à vivre

**Chapitre 8: petit à petit, réapprendre à vivre hors de ses rêves.**

Quand Draco fut certain que l'infirmière n'était plus dans l'infirmerie, il sortit péniblement de sa chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort mais il refusa de céder à l'envie de retourner dans son lit. il ne pouvait rester ici, pas avec son père!! Il allait partir loin mais d'abord, il avait un brun à visiter. Puis il irait prendre quelques affaires avant d'aller à Gringotts. Normallement son père ne lui avait pas encore couper les vivres. Peut être espèrait-il encore le voir revenir vers lui...il peut toujours courir.

Arrivé près du lit d'Harry, il s'affala dans un fauteuil oublié là. Son regard caressa son visage et s'attardant sur ces lèvres qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser. Il se pencha et les savoura une dernière fois. Ses lèvres étaient froides mais elles gardaient ce petit côté sucré qu'il aimait tant. Il se leva et lui caressa la joue. Son envie de partir avait fortement diminué en sa présence mais il le devait. Et puis, après ce que Draco lui avait fait, il était plus que probable que le brun ne veuille plus de lui.

"Je suis désolé! Je t'aime!!" dit Draco en sortant de l'infirmerie.

"...T'aime..." laissa échapper Harry dans son sommeil.

Mais Draco était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il avançait péniblement dans le couloir, tout en maudissant les pyjamas de l'infirmerie. ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop léger pour l'ambiance humide du château. Soudain, il entendit du bruit Ne voulant pas qu'on le surprenne et qu'on aille avertir son père, il se cacha derrière une armure et se fit le plus petit possible. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

"Sir Nicolas, voyons! Il est logique que j'aille voir mon enfant!" dit une voix que Draco reconnut aussitôt, sa mère.

"Etant mort, je n'arrive pas à comprendre votre attachement pour une personne...vivante."

"N'êtes-vous pas ami avec le jeune Potter?"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose! Si? Vous m'en voyez contri, chère damoiselle."

Draco eut un coup au coeur. Sa mère était devenu un fantôme...Pour lui? Cela lui fit mal. Elle se condamnait à une existence sans chaleur, sans amour. Elle avait refusé à une paix qu'elle aurait du avoir pour lui. Cela le dégoûta et il se sentit encore plus coupable de partir mais la présence de son père...Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il alla très vite devant son appartement.

"Rêve onirique."

Le tableau refusa de s'ouvrir. Pourtant, Draco était sûr que c'était le bon mot de passe et que c'était le bon tableau. Il répéta plusieurs fois le mot de passe sans que rien ne se passe. Il fut à la limite de le crier quand un miaulement le dérangea. Il baissa son regard et fit Miss Teigne qui était assise à ses pieds. Il lui sourit et s'agenouilla pour la caresser. il aimait bien cette chatte et elle lui rendait bien.

"Je suis désolé mais j'ai un problème avec mon mot de passe. Tu peux m'aider?"

Miss Teigne ronronna doucement puis, brusquement, quitta le jeune homme et emprunta un autre couloir. Elle miaula peu après et Draco put voir Rusard qui passa tout près sans le voir, heureusement. Il regarda le tableau et soupira. Il alla, à contre-coeur, en cuisine. là, un elfe se présenta devant lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

"J'aimerais que vous me rameniez mes affaires ainsi que ma baguette, s'il vous plait."

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut en "pop" sonore. Pendant ce temps-là, deux autres elfes lui apporta de quoi se restaurer. Il mangea avec joie, ayant une faim de loup. Il les apostropha peu après.

"Pouvez-vous me préparer un panier repas par les quatres personnes"

Avec joie, les elfes s'exécutèrent. Draco souria et dégusta avec délectation les patisseries qui lui avait été amené. Les elfes ne tardèrent pas à revenir avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Il alla dans un côté de la pièce et se changea. il mit un jean de couleur noir et un pull de la même couleur. Il retrécit après la malle et le panier, leur lança un sort de légèreté et les mit en poche. Il remercia encore une dernière fois les elfes et sortit.

Une fois dehors, il transplanna à Diagon alley et alla à Gringotts qui était, exceptionnellement, ouvert à cette heure de la soirée. Il transforma son pull en une robe vert bouteille et entra. Un gobelin vient tout de suite lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

"J'aimerais faire un retrait et effectue un changement de devise." dit-il de sa voix la plus froide possible.

Le gobelin la regarda par au-dessus de ses lunettes avant de lui demander sa clé. Draco la sortit de sous sa robe et la présenta. Le gobelin la regarda et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le mena à son coffre personnel. Draco transforma un bout de tissus en un coffre qui ne s'ouvrait que sous un sort spécifique. Il remonta en surface et le gobezlin lui demanda la somme à changer.

"J'aimerais la moitiè de l'argent contenu dans ce coffre en argent moldu."

Le gobelin le regarda surprit mais devant le regard glacial de Malfoy, il n'osa pas protester. Quand Draco sortit, il était à la tête d'une jolie petite somme d'argent moldu. Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy disparut dans la nature.

* * *

Ce fut le cri de Narcissa qui réveilla Harry. 

"Il a disparut?! Mais...C'est...!" hurlait la femme qui foudroyait l'infirmière.

Il se redressa et écouta les deux femmes. Apparement quelqu'un avait disparu. Et vu comment Narcissa s'énervait, il devait s'agir de Draco.

"Je suis désolée mais quand je suis passée, il dormait encore."

Deux sentiments assaillirent Harry. la joie de le savoir réveillé et une profonde tristesse car, à nouveau, il lui filait entre les doigts. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux femmes. Sa blessure au ventre le tirailla mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il voulait savoir.

"Draco a disparu?"

"Harry, retourne te coucher!" dit Pomfresh en allant vers lui.

Il la repoussa d'un geste de la main et regarda Narcissa. Celle-ci acquiesça sans pour autant le regarder. Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il tourna le dos aux deux femmes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Monsieur Potter? Où comptez-vous aller comme cela?" demanda l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire

"Chez le directeur!"

"Essayez de m'empêcher et je ne réponds plus de moi!" ajouta-t-il, coupant court aux protestations de Pomfresh.

Celle-ci, vexée, retourna se coucher en râlant contre ces jeunes qui n'avait vraiment plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés. Narcissa, un sourire en coin, alla aux côtés d'Harry et le prit par la taille, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur elle. Harry la regarda surprit avant de la remercier d'un signe de la tête.

"Allons vois ce cher directeur!" dit-elle en sortant.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, la blessure d'Harry suintait un peu et le jeune homme respirait difficilement. il avait peut être présumer de ses forces. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il voulait savoir!

"Réalité passionée"

La gargouille laissa la place à un escalier en colimaçon. ils le gravirent et toquèrent à la porte. Malgré l'heure tardive, le directeur leur ouvrit, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Harry et Narcissa entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent avec un soupir de soulagemant pour Harry. Dumbledore leur offrit une tasse de thé et attendit.

"Mon fils s'est réveillé..."

"Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle!" coupa le directeur

"Si on oublit qu'il a disparu!" répliqua Harry

Le directeur le regarda, légèrement surpris avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains. Il se frotta les yeux, exaspéré.

"Je crois que la présence de votre époux et de Severus serait utile."

Narcissa hocha la tête et s'empressa de quitter le bureau. le directeur se leva, peu après, et jeta une poudre verte dans l'âtre.

"Les cuisines."

Harry se tourna légèrement, la douleur ayant augmenté. il vit Dumbledore, agenouillé devant le feu, la tête dedans. Comprenant qu'il n'entenderait pas, Harry se permit de se laisser aller. il était fatigué et avait mal. mal au ventre, mal au coeur surtout. il en avait marre d'attendre le bon vouloir du blond. Soudain une main étreingit son épaule. il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Severus, intrigué. le professeur de potion lui sourit gentiment et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme qui soupira. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur. Un sentiment de lassitude l'envahit. il ferma les yeux et calla sa respiration sur celle de Severus.

Ce fut deux "pop" qui le sortit de cet état de somnolence. Il regarda les deux êtres qui venaient d'apparaître et regarda ensuite le directeur.

"Tu devrais retourné à l'infirmerie!"

"Non pas question! je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir."

Le directeur soupira mais n'ajouta rien. il était évidement que le survivant ne supporterait pas d'être mis à l'écart. Albus ne sut pas quoi penser de cette situation.

"Si j'ai fait venir ces deux personnes, c'est parce qu'elles ont des informations sur le jeune Malfoy.

"Il nous a demandé toutes ses affaires et un panier repas. Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas, je ne le savais. je suis désolé!" dit l'elfe de maison en se torturant les oreilles.

Le gobelin eut un reniflement de dédain et salua ensuite poliment les Malfoys. Il devait être le gobelin attitré aux affaires de la famille.

"Je suis venu ici car Monsieur Malfoy est venu un peu plus tôt à la banque pour faire un retrait très consectant et faire un changement d'argent."

"Quoi? Mais...Pourquoi?" s'exclama Lucius

"Veuillez continuer!" dit le directeur.

"Il a pris tout l'argent placé sur son coffre privé et a changé la moitiè de celui-ci en monnaie moldu."

Tous, sauf le directeur, furent atteré. Cette nouvelle mettait à néant la possibilité de le retrouver. Draco pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est.

Narcissa se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de son époux. Celui-ci, blême, la réconfortait par des geste automates. Severus soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne réagissa même pas. Il regardait dans le vide, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Severus lui fit boire une potion dee sommeil. Harry s'endormit en sanglotant...Jamais il n'aurait droit au bonheur. celui-ci venait de disparaître accroché à Draco.

* * *

**10 ans plus tard.**

"P'tain, Harry bouge-toi! Tu es pire qu'une loque." hurla un brunau au bord de la crise de nerf

Son interlocuteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, plutôt mignon, leva son visage de son dossier et regarda le brun ,surprit par l'éclat de son ami.

"Voyons Blaise, je fais très bien! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?"

Le brun prit une chaise et s'assit dessus en un grand soupir. L'attitude de son meilleur ami l'épuisait. Il en venait à comprendre la nevosité de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas de chance de travailler avec lui.

"Oui, bien sûr, tu es à l'hôpital presque 24/24h et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien. Même Hermione ne travaille pas autant. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'elle est passionnée!" dit Blaise, beaucoup plus doucement.

Tous les trois avaient bien changé depuis Poudlard. Harry avait enfin grandit et atteignait maintenant la taille respectable d'1 m75. Cependant il avait beaucoup perdu de sa silhouette d'attrapeur. Il était devenu plus carré mais avait gardait le poids plume qu'au château. Cela désespérait Hermione. Mais le plus grand changement était ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et s'étaient assagis: il les attachait souvent en une queue basse dont s'échappait quelques méches. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, montrant ses beaux yeux mais le problème était que depuis la guerre ils n'étaient plus aussi lumineux. Il était devenu un médicomage des plus reconnus en Angleterre.

Hermione était sa collaboratrice. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux en broussaille...enfin si mais c'est elle qui le voulait. Elle les avait coupé court et de telle façon qu'elle pouvait les ébouriffé à l'arrière. Ce qui lui donnait un petit côté rebelle que Ron aimait beaucoup. Elle portait aussi de petites lunettes carré du à ces longs heures passées sur d'épaix livres à l'écriture minuscule. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas et même continuait.

Blaise avait grandit jusqu'à 1m80 tout en gardant un corps svelte. Mais cela était surtout du à sa carrière de gardien de quidditch. Il était en équipe national et avait gagné contre l'Irlande. il devait d'ailleurs bientôt aller là-bas pour faire la revanche. Hermione avait pris congé pour être avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, il était là pour faire entendre raison à son ami et le forcer à venir avec lui en Irlande.

"Peut être et alors? Je suis bien comme cela. je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir." dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il est vrai que depuis la disparition de Draco, il avait préféré se réfugier dans ses études et ensuite dans son boulot plutôt que de courir après une hypothétique retrouvaille. Et courir après d'autres mecs le branchait pas vraiment. Il aimait bien sa petite vie tranquille...même s'il avait froid le soir quand il rentrait de son boulot et qu'il trouvait la maison vide. arcissa et Lucius l'avaient souvent invité à vivre au manoir mais Harry avait toujours refusé, tout comme la proposition de Severus...Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus encore.

"Je veux que tu prennes congé et que tu m'accompagnes en Irlande!" dit Blaise de but en blanc

"Tu me l'a déjà demandé et j'ai refusé. Je ne changerais pas d'avis!"

"Ce que tu peux être buté! Enfin, je pensais que notre amitiè avait plus de valeur que cela à tes yeux." dit Blaise en se levant de sa chaise.

Il allait quitter le bureau d'Harry, la tête basse quand Harry l'interpella.

"Bon, c'est d'accord! Mais après je ne veux plus rien entendre. c'est de quand à quand?" soupira Harry

Blaise retient difficilement un sourire victorieux. Sa femme avait raison. Leur amitiè avait encore beaucoup d'importance dans le coeur d'Harry.

"C'est pour quinze jours, à partir de la semaine prochaine."

"Tant que cela mais...et mes patients?" dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Blaise

"On s'est déjà arrangé, c'est le docteur Arrold qui te remplacera!" dit-il

"Hermione!!" soupira Harry en brandissant son poing vers le ciel, avant d'éclater de rire.

Blaise ne tarda pas à le suivre, heureux de voir son ami rire enfin. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce rire si particulier. Sa femme était vraiment un génie. Elle allait avoir droit à un petit restaurant, ce soir et puis...mm, encore heureux qu'elle n'est pas de service demain.

* * *

Harry descendit de l'avion avec un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'il soit moldu (nda tu as vu j'ai retenu ma leçon), il n'arrivait pas à supporter l'avion. Pour lui, cela était même pire qu'un voyage par cheminette. Un couple, le sourire aux lèvres le suivit peu après. Harry grogna devant leur air amusé. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule à cause du voyage...Il l'avait passé dans les toilettes à vomir ses tripes, jusqu'à ce qu'une hotesse de l'air le prenne en pitié et lui donne un somnifére. Il avait dormi le reste du voyage. 

"Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas transplanner plutôt?" demanda-t-il en récupérant sa valise.

"Mais parce que c'est plus drôle comme cela!" dit Blaise en imitant son ami. Il tendit un sac en toile à son épouse avant de prendre la plus lourde valise.

"Parle pour toi!" grogna Harry

Hermione eut un sourire et vient s'agripper au bras de son ami.

"Allons, Harry, ce n'est pas un petit voyage en avion qui va t'abattre. Pense plutôt à toutes les merveilles dont regorge l'Irlande!"

Le jeune médecin soupira mais préféra ne rien dire. La soif de connaissance de sa petite Mione ne s'était pas appaisé depuis le temps. Il avait même l'impression que cela était de pire en pire. Mais bon, mieux valait de ne rien dire. Elle avait pris en force et en détermination. Elle était encore plus effrayante de ce côté-là depuis Poudlard. Il soupira. Quelle idée aussi d'accepter l'idée de Blaise. Il aurait préférer être dans son cabinet.

"Allez, hauts les coeurs! J'ai loué une voiture, elle nous attends!" dit Blaise en prenant le bras d'Harry et en le tirant vers la sortie.

"Et on va où comme cela?" demanda Harry bougon. Il restait persuadé que cela était une très mauvaise idée.

"Surprise mais vous allez aimé. C'est un petit coin tranquille mais possédant une histoire magique très importante. Je suis sûr que vous allez aimé!"

Quand Harry monta dans la voiture, il se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un vieux taco sans frein. Mais quand Blaise démarra, il se dit qu'il ne savait pas qui entre la voiture conduit par le gardien ou l'avion était le pire...La voiture surement. Malheureusement pour lui, le voyage dura plus de deux heures. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, Harry du accorder que le coin était magnifique. Ils étaient dans un petit village tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais Harry trouva cela charmant. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer. Il n'était plus enfermé entre les murs de son appartement trop froid ou de son bureau.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?" dit Blaise en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Harry se surprit à être jaloux du couple...Il aurait voulu avoir lui aussi quelqu'un qui aime autant. Malheureusement cette personne avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

"Oh, Harry, regarde! Il est magnifique."

"Oui, on dirait un château de conte de fée." dit-il réveusement.

Bizarrement, sa main se mit à le démanger. Il avait envie de le croquer. Ce qui le surprit fut qu'il n'avait plus dessiné et qu'il n'en avait plus eut l'envie depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

"Si vous voulez, le château est visitable." dit une personne derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et trouva un très bel homme. Il avait les yeux veirons et les cheveux cendré mais paraissait jeune. Harry le trouva désirable mais une pointe dans son coeur lui dit qu'il avait déjà vu plus beau que cela.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Le propriétaire du château le fait visiter de temps en temps quand nous acceuillons des touristes. Si vous voulez, on peut s'arranger pour qu'il vous ouvre ces portes."

"Pourquoi mais par tout de suite. Pour le moment, on aimerais se changer! Le voyage fut long et je dois rejoindre mes amis."

"Ah, je vois, vous êtes monsieur Zabini, je suis enchanté. Je suis le propriétaire de l'hôtel. si vous voulez bien me suivre."

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et se sentait bien. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses amis aujourd'hui et les lieux lui procuraient un sentiment de calme. a chambre était plutôt petite mais très chaleureuse. Elle ne comportait que la chambre en question et une petite salle de bain. Il y avait un lit à bladaquin de deux place qui occupait pratiquement toute la chambre, une armoire en cerisier et une petite table. La salle de bain était composée d'un bain antique et d'un lavabo en grés. Harry s'affala sur son lit et le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir. Finalement il avait bien fait de venir ici.

* * *

Et oui, c'est encore un drôle de chapitre. Mais bon. 

Pour la suite, mon bouc émissaire à changer. C'est au tour d'Harry maintenant de souffrir mais ne vous inquièter pas. Normallement, il retrouve Draco dans le prochain chapitre mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que tout va s'arranger! Foi d'une démone totalement sadique avec ses deux chéris!


	10. se retourner sur son passé

**Chapitre 9**

Harry respira profondément, enfin libre!. Il avait toujours du mal avec les personnes qui l'adulaient. Et ce matin, il était tombé sur une équipe de Quidditch et tout le personnel qui gravitait autour d'une telle équipe. Aussitôt, il fut noyé sous les accolades, plus ou moins brutalles, les signatures à signer, les bises de parfaites inconnues...Dieu qu'il haissait ce statut. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour eux. S'il avait tuer le Lord noir, c'était surtout pour ses amis et surtout pour son ange. Un ricanement lui échappa. il continuait à espérer alors qu'il était loin et sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre. cette pensée lui broya le coeur.

Donc, après le petit-déjeuner bruyant et étouffant, il avait décidé d'aller au château, seul, pour le dessiner. Cet édifice l'attirait tel un papillon avec une lumière vive. ne sachant quel chemin, il devait prendre, il décida sur un coups de tête de partir toute la journée et de prendre à traves la forêt. il avait prévenu le propiétaire de l'hôtel pour qu'il fasse le message à Hermione et Blaise qui n'était pas descendu pour le repas. Celui-ci, très aimable, offert de quoi se sustenter pour la journée. Harry accepta avec joie.

Pendant que Thibault, le proprio, s'occupait de son panier-repas, il questionna Harry sur savie privée. Mal à l'aise, Harry eut du mal à répondre. Il avait la drôle de sensation que le jeune homme essayait de le séduire.

"Vous avez quelqu'un?" demanda brutalement Thibault

Ne sacahtn que répondre à cette question, il regarda le proprio. Celui-ci était très mignon. il était petit et fin pour un homme mais ses épaules légèrement carré et son torse se laissait aucun doute sur sa virilité. il avait des cheveux très court châtain et des yeux vert tirant vers le brun.

"Désolé, je n'avais pas à..."

"Non, non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est que... Comment vous expliquer...Je n'ai personne mais je suis toujours amoureux d'un homme qui a disparut." dit Harry, les yeux brillant.

"Oh! Ecoutez, si tu veux en parler avec quelqu'un, je suis là!"

"Je te ferais signer! Merci!" dit le jeune homme

Thibault lui tendit le paquet avec un sourire. harry le lui rendit et mit le paquet dans son sac. il allait partir que Thibault le retient. il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Bonne journée, Harry."

Celui-ci sortit tout en se touchant la joue. il était complétement perdu. il avait mal car il ne l'avait pas repoussé, trahissant ainsi son amour pour Draco. Mais il était surprit et émoustillé par ce baiser. Son dernier contact humain datait depuis si longtemps.

Sa promenade dans la forêt se passait à miles de ce qu'il avait pensé. il marchait sans réellement faire attention au paysage. Il décortiquait le mélange de sensation qu'avait suscité ce malheureux petit baiser. Il avait envie de poursuivre avec Thibault mais l'image de Draco, pleurant parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, lui revanit avec chaque fois plus de force. De rage, il shoota dans un morceua de bois qui alla flotter sur le ac.

"Et merde, il y en a marre! T'avais pas le droit de partir, t'en avais pas le droit!" cria Harry au ciel.

"T'en avais pas le droit!" murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une plage de galet.

il regarda le ciel et se calma peu à peu. il écoutait le silence si relative de la forêt: le vent qui passait dans les arbres, les quelques oiseaux qui n'avaient pas fuis à l'entende de son cri et le lèger clapotit de l'eau. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans se préoccuper des dangers que cachait la forêt.

* * *

_Un corps se pressa contre le sien, entraînant une vague de plaisir qui remonta le long de son dos. Harry huma l'odeur si enivrante de son "assaillant". il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. il entoura sa taille et s'abandonna à ces baisers. puis, prenant confiance, il glissa ses mains sous son pull pour caresser sa peau, si douce._

_Il frissonna en sentant la bouche dériver vers son cou et lui emprisoner le loàbe de son oreille entre ses dents. il se laissa faire quand son amant le déshabilla avant de lui retrouner l'appareil. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il alla mordiller la base de son cou, provoqua de doux gémissements. Enivré, il descendit plusbas et tortura les deux petites pointes de chair si sensible._

_Son compagnon gémit bruyament quand harry atteignit son nombril. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et poussa doucement, cherchant une délivrance. Harry eut un sourire en coin et descendit pour aller embrasser son aine, frôlant son sexe avec son visage._

_"Harry!" gémit son amant_

_Abandonnant sa torture à peine ébaucher, il lécha, embrassa, suçota la hampe comme il l'aurait fait avec une glace. Son compagnon se cambra en arrière et gémit sourdement._

_"Oh...Harry...Oh, c'est bon!"_

_Harry sourit, fier et heureux de procurer un tel plaisir à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Soudain, il fut forcé de se relever. Il eut une moue contrite._

_"Ce n'était pas bien?" demanda-t-il_

_Son amant l'embrassa avec tendresse, tout en le poussant pour se retrouver en position dominante._

_"Si, trop même." dit-il en prenant un coussin et un pot non-identifié_

_"Mais..." demanda Harry, surprit de sentir qu'il lui glissait le coussin sous les reins._

_"Chut. je ne veux pas venir de cette façon. je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi." murmura son amant._

_"Alors, viens mon ange;"_

_Harry sursauta en sentant un doigt froid entre ses fesses. Mais son amant l'embrassa et il perdit ses appréhension pour se laisser aller dans les affres du plaisir. Ils ondulèrent doucement en se caressant et s'embrassant. Harry se cambra en poussant des cris affolants. le rythme augmenta. ils gémirent en concert._

_"Harry...Oh...Houhou..."_

_"Houhou?"_

_"Houhou"_

* * *

_Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Il jura entre ses dents. Il était beau maintenant. Il excité comme pas possible, sans réelle moyen de se calmer...Il inspira à fond et fit jouer ces muscles endorlis_

"Houhou"

Harry se tourna vivement pour voir une chouette s'envoler. Cela lui fit peur...Les chouettes se sortent que la nuit, non? Il se leva la tête...et n'eut aucun problème d'une excitation malvenue. il regarda le ciel étoilé avec une peur grandissante. OK, il faisait nuit. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné mais là...Là, il était paumé dans une forêt inconnue en pleine nuit. Il ne manquerais plsu que des loups, tiens.

Un hurlement se fit entendre au loup au loin. Harry se leva en triple vitesse et sans demander son reste partit. Pour revenir peu de temps après, pour récupèrer son sac. Quand il releva la tête, une sueur froide dévala le long de son dos. Devant lui, il voyait briller une dizaine d'yeux jaunes. il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir...à moins que...

Les loups s'avancèrent lentement. harry n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. il leur balança le panier repas qui s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd. il tourna les talons et courut jusqu'à un conifère de belle taille. il savait que les maigres sandwichs n'auraient pas raion de l'appétit de ces animaux féroces. il devait se mettre à l'abri. En s'aidant de la magie, il grimpa jusqu'à une grosse branche, où il s'installa pour la nuit. les loups rodèrent en bas.

* * *

Harry resserra les pans de sa maigre veste. Les loups étaient enfin partit mais il préféra attendre le matin avant de descendre. Il soupira, il avait vraiment l'art pour se mettre dans les pires embrouilles possibles. Il espèra seulement qu'hermione et Blaise ne s'inquiétaient pas trop. 

**Pendant ce temps-là, à l'hôtel.**

Hermione regardait son machmalow doré dans le feu quand elle sentit deux lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle retira la surcrerie et la présenta à son époux qui l'avala.

"C'est gentil à Thibault de nous permettre d'utiliser son feu. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de te faire connaître cela."

"C'est bon mais pas aussi bon que ta peau."

Blaise entreprit de dévorer le cou d'Hermione qui gémit de bien-être. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, profitant de ces douces caresses.

"J'espère qu'harry va bien;" dit-elle

"thibault a dis qu'il avait de la nourriture pour deux jours. N'inquiète pas!" soupira Blaise

"Oui, mais imagine qu'il se paume!" dit-elle encore

"Impossible. Il n'y a qu'un chemin. il doit être au château maintenant!"

"S'il restait là-bas, cette nuit, il nous aurait sonné."

"..."

"Je vais l'appeler!" dit Hermione en se levant.

"NON!" cria Blaise

Hermione le regarda, suspitieuse

"pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je téléphone au château?" dit-elle en plissant des yeux.

Blmaise lui fit une petite moue et battit des cils.

"Parce que je veux que tu t'occupe de moi."

Hermione lui fit un sourire attendri et s'avança sensuellement.

"Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, mon chaton."

00000000000000

Harry avait réussi à dormir un peu tout en restant dans l'arbre. il ne fut réveiller au matin par quelques gouttes d'eau. Il sourit, quelques gouttes, ce n'est pas grave. Cependant il se hâta de descendre. l'eau rendait les écorces glissantes. Un principe qu'il avait appris à ses dépents, en voulant fuir son cousin. Seulement dans son empressement à descendre, il coupa la dernière branche et chuta. Cela fut heureusement sans graviter, il ne s'était que fouler la cheville. Cela allait surtout être dur pour rentrer. Surtout qu'il ne reconnaissaitr plus les lieux. En haussant les épaules, il prit une direction au hasard et partit en boitillant. Bah, cela ne pouvait pas être pire, non?

Alors qu'Harry retrouvait l'étole déchirée qui avait contenu son maigre repas, la pluie se mit à tomber drue. Il jura mais continua à avancer...Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa veste en coton kaki prenait l'eau et transperçait à travers le t-shirt blanc. Ses vêtement lui collait à la peau et le frigorifiait jusqu'aux os. Harry claquait des dents depuis un long moment quand il se décida enfin de relever la tête pour voir où il se dirigeait. Mais cela ne servit à rien, sauf à se rendre compte qu'il était entouré par des arbres au beau milieu d'un orage. Et en plus, il était paumé, sans moins pour se repérer. Bref, il était dans la merde. Il ricana, en pensant qu'avec son pot naturel, il allait finir brûler dans un incendie de forêt du à l'orage.

"Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu arrêtes un peu avec des idées à la noix! Allez, on continue! Je te signale que tu es sensé être le survivant alors, survit!!" dit Harry à haute voix, coupant court à ses idées noires.

Juste après, il sursauta au bruit du tonerre tombé non loin.

**Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel.**

Thibault toqua à la porte du salon de la suite princière qu'il avait donné au couple d'amis d'Harry. Il ne l'es aimait pas tellement, trop magouilleur à son goût, mais comme c'étaient les meilleurs amis de sa nouvelle proie, il pouvait bien faire un effort. A son entrée, la jeune femme leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Ele était vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge et ne semblait pas gêné par la présence de Thibault. Celui-ci tourna la tête, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant d'Hermione Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui et cela le dérangeait beaucoup.

"Bonjour" dit-elle en réveillant son époux.

"Bonjour, je suis seulement venu vious prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas sortir aujourd'hui." dit Thibault en repartant.

"Pourquoi?" demanda l'homme d'une voix ensommeillé

"Il y a une tempête qui se prépare, il n'est donc pas prudent de sortir. Surtout que dans le cas, elles sont fameuses."

"Et merde, et Harry?" dit Hermione avec une pointe d'angoisse.

"Ne vous en faites pas, il est au château. Le propriètaire ne le laissera pas partir si il y a un quelquconque danger. Mais il devra attendre au château quelques jours pour que les chemins soient à nouveau praticables"

"Et merde! On doit partir demain pour Edimbourg et on ne peut pas retarder notre départ. Il n'y a pas d'autre chemins?" demanda Blaise en s'habilla d'un T-shirt

"Non, mais si vous voulez, vous me laissez l'adresse de votre nouveau de séjour et j'y conduirais Harry quand il reviendra. Je dois de tout façon aller à Edimbourg pour faire quelques courses." dit Thibault, heureux d'avoir peut être quelques jours avec Harry, seuls.

"Pourquoi pas. u en penses quoi Hermione?"

"Mouis, c'est une bonne possibilité. Il est possible de télèphoner au château, j'aimerais me rassurer."

"Je suis désolé mais le télèphone a été coupé à cause du vent."

**Retour dans la forêt**

Harry était crevé. cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait à sortir de cette maudite forêt. la pluie continuait avec la même intensité mais maintenant le vent se mélait à la partie. Il resserra les pans de sa veste autour de lui dans une tentative vaine de se protèger du froid. Le bout de ses doigts picotaient désagréablement sous le froid du vent.

Il ferma les aux yeux tout en continuant à avancer. Encore un peu, un peu plus, encore. Il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête qui revenait telle une litanie incessante. Sa cheville le lançait mais il se força à supporter la douleur. Il ne devaiot pas rester ici, sous cette tempête, il devait avancer. Soudain, une branche se détacha et sous l'effet du vent, vient fraper Harry à l'épaule. Désesquilibré, il tomba dans le ravin qu'il longeait depuis un bon moment maintenant. N'ayant plus la force de se retenir à quelque chose, il se laissa aller.

Il terminé tout en bas, trempé jsuqu'aux os et salement amoché. Il s'était ouvert le front et son épaule gauche était démise. harasé, il essaya quand même de se lever pour poursuivre sa marche mais la douleur de sa cheville, accumulé à celle de ses nouvelles blessures, était trop forte. Il se tomba dans la boue et ferma les yeux. La pluie continuait à) tomber sans arrêt mais il était protèger du vent. il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience quand il sentit vaguement qu'on l'appelait. Mais il n'eut pas le force de répondre. Il sentit alors qu'on le retournait et qu'on le soulevait. Mais cela devait être une imagination de son esprit fatigué, car il ne ressentait aucune chaleur contre son corps.

Soudain, il ne sentit plus la pluie contre son corps et une frote chaleur l'entoura, lui donnant l'impression de le brûler. Il gémit d'incofort.

"Chuit, ça va aller! On va te soigner."

Cette voix! On aurait dit celle de...

"Draco..." murmura-t-il avant de sombrer totalement.

* * *

Il marchait dans une étrange maison. les murs étaient penché vers l'intérieur et sembalient être sur le point de s'effondrer. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Harry, curieux, regarda à l'intèrieur mais recula aussitôt jusqu'à mur d'en face. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle vision d'horreur. La pièce contenait un amocellement de corps démembrés et de membres sans corps, le tout baignant dans un bain de sang. Des membres bougeaient encore, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de corps pour les soutenir. Il s'accrochèrent au mur et essayèrent de sortir de cette pièce. Harry génit d'effroi, ses jambes refusaient de répondre.

Quand un bras tomba sur le sol, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus loin possible de cette vision de l'enfer. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus les murs et le plafond semblaient se rapprocher de lui. Quand il s'arrêta, il était courbé et compresser par les murs, il avait l'impression d'être étouffé par ces murs. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir ce qui arrivait dans sa direction. Mais il préféra ne prendre aucun risue et continuer à avancer. Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin. Les murs étaient tellement rapproché qu'il était coincé et qu'il avait mal. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler quand il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa cheville...

* * *

Il se redressa et se débattit contre la personne qui le tenait fermement contre son torse.

"Chut, calme-toi. ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Rendors-toi!"

"Non, non, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je ne veux pas!" dit Harry en se cramponnant à la chemise de son inconnu.

Il la regarda mais sa vision était voilé par la fièvre et la fatigue, il ne sut dire qui cela était.

"D'accord, mais calme-toi. Je fais te chercher quelque chose." dit l'inconnu en laissant seul Harry

Celui-ci était assis dans le lit et tentait de reprendre une respiration normal. Il avait mal de tête et navigait entre le chaud et le froid. Sa vision n'était pas stable, lui donnant des nausées. Il fut tenté de se replonger dans le sommeil quand il se souvient de son cauchemar. Il était sûr que s'il se rendormait, le bras reviendrait l'assaillir.

"Tiens, bois cela. Cela va te faire du bien."

Sans penser qu'il aurait du se méfier, il but sans poser de questions. Il reconnut trop tard le goût d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il était chez un sorcier mais lequel, bon ou méchant? Il était trop tard pour le savoir maintenant. La potion fit rapidement son effet et Harry tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

"Dors bien mon ange."


	11. Qd ton passé te saute au visage

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une grossière erreur. J'ai mit Edimburg en Irlande alors que c'est une ville écossaise. Je suis désolé. Mea Culpa.

**Chapitre 10: Quand ton passé te saute au visage**.

Thibault regardait les deux seuls clients du restaurant de l'hôtel. En fait il regardait surtout le plus jeune des deux. L'autre était en fait un excentrique, le seul du village. Il habitait dans un vieux château, perdu en plein milieu de la forêt juxtant le village. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme discutait avec ui. Les gens du village et les quelques rares touristes évitaient le vieil homme tout comme le château. Mais le blond faisait tout le contraire du commun des mortels. Déjà, il était venu sans bagage dans son hôtel et n'hésitait pas à aller très souvent au château. Il soupira. Il aurait tout donné pour être une souris pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

"Alors, on rêve, petit brun." dit une jeune femme.

Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie Annie qui était accompagné de sa mère. il n'était pas rare que des membres du village viennent manger au restaurant, surtout quand les hommes étaient aux champs. Elles avaient la flemme de cuisiner et Thibault était plutôt bon dans cette matière, donc...

"T'as vu, l'étranger discute encore avec Alfred." dit Annie en désignant le couple d'un signe de la tête.

"'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait récupérer le château pour en faire une sorte de musée. Un truc à touriste, selon Simon. Parait qu'il cherche déjà des hommes forts pour les travaux." répondit la mère d'Annie avec un accent à couper le couteau.

Thibault eut un sourire ravis. S'il voulait le château et le rénnover, cela voulait dire que le blondinet n'allait pas partir de sitôt. tant mieux car il était plutôt à son goût. Les deux femmes lui pincèrent les joues.

"Fait attention, tu baves!" dit Annie avec un sourire narquois.

Tout le village savait que les préférences de Thibault étaient pour les personnes du même sexe que lui mais cela ne gênait pas. Du moment qu'il reste discret! Les deux hommes se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. Le vieux châtelain partit tout de suite après tandis que le blond alla rejoindre les deux femmes et Thibault.

"Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas."

"Non, bien sûr. Votre repas s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, très bien. D'ailleurs, je suis venu pour régler ma note et celle de l'hôtel en même temps." dit le jeune homme avec sourire charmeur.

Thibault eut du mal à ne pas rougir mais son trouble dut se voir car il entendit Annie qui pouffait derrière sa main. Il la fussilla du regard avant de tendre deux feuilles de papier au jeune homme.

"Vous partez déjà?" demanda Annie

"Seulement de l'hôtel. J'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais. Ma chère Maria, j'espère que votre époux est toujours d'accord pour ce boulot."

"'Avez réussi à lui extorquer l'château, à ce qui vois!"

"Extorquer est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous avons réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente"

"Quoi? Vous avez acheté cette ruine?" s'étonna Thibault.

Le blond le regarda fixement, ce qui le fit rougir aussitôt. Il eut un sourire attendrit et lui tendit la somme qu'il lui devait.

"Venez me rendre visite dans un mois, vous ne serez pas déçu!" dit-il d'une voix presque sensuelle.

Il partit ensuite sous le regard de Thibaul qui pensa immédiatement qu'il aurait bien voulu être déjà dans un mois. Il était en train d'imaginer cette nouvelle rencontre quand Annie éclata de rire. Il la foudroya du regard avant de partir en cuisine pour aller chercher le repas de ses dames, en grommelant contre ses soi-disants amies qui ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard.**

Draco était fier de son ouvrage. Certes, les gens du village l'avait bien aidé mais il n'en était pas moins fier. Il avait gardait la devanture mangé par le lierre, ce qui donné au château, une impression vieilli légèrement mystique. Il avait fait contruire un pont en pierre grise pour remplacer celui en bois de l'ancien propriètaire. On entrait par une porte cochère dans la cour du château. Celui-ci était petit pour un château mais très suffisant pour Draco.

Il avait fait, dans la cour, un petit jardin à l'anglaise avec des rosiers qui montaient sur les marche vieillis qui menai autrefois aux créneaux. Comme cela, il gardait l'immense jardin derrière le château pour lui. Les visiteurs entrèrent ensuite par la grande porte en chêne massif et irèrent dans un salon dans les tons rouges. Il avait fait de ce salon une imitation d'un des salons du châteua de Versaille. Il avait été le voir quand il était plus jeune et en était tombé amoureux de ce style. S'en suivait ensuite une visite d'une chambre typique d'un château irlandais, d'une cuisine à l'ancienne encore fonctionnelle et d'une représentation d'un appartement d'un domestique sans oublié la salle de bain. Draco avait déjà prévu de faire des séjours "retour au moyen-âge" avec un repas dansant et une nuit dans une chambre telle celle mit en présentation.

C'est ce qu'il présenta aux villageois venus voir le résultat du travail des hommes du villages. Il y eut de Oh, des Ah, puis des éclats de rires et des chants paillardes au fur et à mesure que le niveaux d'alcolémie monta dans le sang. Draco quitta rapidement la soirée pour retrouver le calme de ses appartements privés. Il fit apparaître discrètement dans un coin des matelas pour les personnes trop ivres pour rejoindre leur chambre. Mais quand il rentra dans sa chambre privé, il fut pousser au sol. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui ce passait, il eut le poids d'un homme qui le cloua au sol.

Il réussi à se tourner et fut surpris de vois Thibault, le gérant de l'hôtel. Il savait qu'il était attiré par lui mais il ne semblait pas le genre de personne à violer quelqu'un.

"Je te veux et je t'aurais!" dit l'hôtellier d'une voix zozotante.

Cela plus les vapeurs d'alcool qui sentit Draco, lui fit comprendre que Thibault était propable saoul et qu'il ne devait pas réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Draco le repoussa et se releva. Quand il se tourna vers Thibault pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il s'était endormit. Soupirant, il le renvoya dans la salle d'un coup de baguette. Heureusement, les quelques personnes encore debut dans la salle étaient biens trop ivres pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

En se couchant, Draco eut l'idée d'injecter une version fausse de sa vie dans l'esprit des villageois pour avoir la paix. Il devient alors un jeune comte que la vie n'avait pas gâté. Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme sans noblesse, se mettant à dos sa famille ultra-conservatrice. Celle-ci, par des moyens illicite, fit tuer son compagnon et aurait obliger le comte de se marier avec une jeune fille de bonne famille mais laide et acariâtre. Fuyant ce mariage et pour se consoler de la mort de son compagnon, il a trouver refuge dans ce petit village.

Il sourit avant de s'endormir. Il venait de faire une pierre deux coups. Il n'aurait plus à subir les assauts d'un tierce personne et le village le protégerais d'une quelconque recherche mener par son père. il était enfin à l'abri. Sans Harry mais à l'abri.

* * *

Ils étaient allongé sous le saule pleureur, derrière le château et au bord du lac du domaine. Draco était heureux, enfin complet. A côté de lui se trouvait un panier contenant des fraises et de la chantilly. Ils avaient déjà ouvert et bu la demi bouteille de champagne. Puis, soudain, mue d'une envie subite, Draco se déshabilla et plongea dans le lac. Il fit quelques brasses avant de revenir, gelé auprès de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà avec une épaisse couverture. Il se laissa envelopper sans rien dire, avec un sourire au lèvres. 

"Espèce d'idiot. Que cherchais-tu à sauter dans ce lac gelé?" le gronda son compagnon.

"Que tu me réchauffe!" répondit malicieusement Draco.

Il se détacha de l'étreinte et étendit la couverture, avant de se coucher dessus, nu. Il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et prit une fraise. Il la dégusta comme il l'aurait fait avec le sexe de son amant. Cela ne laissa pas le jeune homme indifférent car il vient remplacer la fraise par sa bouche. Il lui lécha doucement les lèvres avec la langue et avant que Draco lui permette d'approfondir le baiser. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, l'homme prit une nouvelle fraise et la déposa dans le nombril de son amant qui hoqueta sous l'effet du froid.

"J'ai faim...faim de toi."

"Mange-moi!" murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Son amant lui sourit avant de descendre sa tête jusqu'au nombril où il mangea la fraise sans les mains. Draco se cambra légèrement sous la caresse indirecte de son amant. Il gémit doucement ce qui fit remonter son amant à sa bouche qu'il reprit dans un baiser enfievré. Il prit ensuite la chantilly et en répandit sur le torse de Draco qui se redressa.

"Eh, je vais être tout collant après."

Son amant lui fit un sourire carnassier et se pencha pour lécher la crème qui trainait sur la peau froide de Draco qui ne dit plus rien et qui se contenta d'apprécier la sensation. Mais bientôt il en eut marre. Il en voulait plus. Par un acte de magie involontaire, il fit disparaître les vêtements de son amant qui releva la tête.

"Dring dring"

* * *

**10 ans plus tard**

"Dring dring"

Draco fut rêver en sursaut par la sonnerie du télèphone. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le vent soufflait plus fort que d'habitude. Il se leva pour répondre au télèphone mais quand il répondit, il n'y avait plus de tonalité. La ligne avait était coupé. Ce qui était très mauvais signe. il alluma la télé mais rien n'apparut à par de la neige. Il alla alors à sa fenêtre et vit que, dehors, avait éclaté une belle tempête. Il allait prendre son déjeuner quand son regard fut retenu par un éclat blanc de l'autre côté du fleuve. Il regarda un peu plus et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un homme derhos qui semblait en mauvais état. Il s'habilla en triple vitesse et sortit du château pour aller chercher cette personne. Les tempêtes dans le coin étaient très rudes, il ne devait pas rester dehors.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'inconscient. Car il faut être inconscient pour se ballader par un temps pareils, surtout avec une simple veste en coton. Il le retourna et son coeur fit un bond. Il avait reconnu Harry. Il pensa un instant à fuir quand un coup de vent le rappela à l'ordre. Il lança un sort de lévitation et ramener le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Celui-ci gémit d'incofort. Draco se rapprocha et mit sa main sur son front. Il était gelé, la chaleur devait le brûler incofortablement.

"Chut, ça va aller! On va te soigner." ne put s'empêcher de Draco.

"Draco..."

Le blond sursauta violement et regarda Harry mais celui-ci s'était évanoui. Il se morigéna. Quel idiot. Harry était trempé, blessé et couvant sûrement une sacrée fièvre et lui ne pensait qu'à sa peur d'être reconnu. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre où il coucha Harry après l'avoir déshabiller et soigner. Heureusement, il avait gardé sa manie de faire des potions de guérisons en prévisions de... Quand tout cela fut fait, il s'assit en face du lit et tout en regardant le jeune homme, il se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce possible qu'il ait retrouvé sa trace? Mais si oui, pourquoi était-il ici. Il devrait le haïr de l'avoir blesser...Non? C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce que lui avait dit le brun, peu après qu'il l'ait poignardé.

_"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, cela devait arriver..."_

* * *

Draco dut s'endormir car il fut reiveller par les gémissement d'Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que son amour était au prise avec un cauchemar assez féroce. Il alla auprès de lui et lui mit une main sur le front. Celui-ci était brûlant. Mais cela n'était pas étonnant, vu comment il avait été trempé par la pluie. il devait être dans la forêt depuis un bon moment. Il regarda rapidement dehors. La tempête commençait enfin à se calmer Soudain, Harry se redressa et Draco le prit instinctivement dans les bras mais le brun se débattit, encore perdu dans les limbes de son cauchemar. il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu._  
_

"Chut, calme-toi. ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Rendors-toi!"

"Non, non, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je ne veux pas!" dit Harry en se cramponnant à la chemise de Draco.

Il le regarda et un instant Draco eut peur qu'il découvre qui il était mais le regard était voilé par la fièvre et la fatigue. Harry n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait.

"D'accord, mais calme-toi. Je fais te chercher quelque chose." dit Draco en laissant seul Harry

Il alla dans sa réserve pour prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le brun avait surtout besoin de sommeil. Les explication viendrait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il retourna auprès d'Harry qui était très pâle et sembalit souffrir de vertiges.

"Tiens, bois cela. Cela va te faire du bien."

Il sourit quand le brun but la potion sans faire d'histoire. Il ne l'avait reconnu, sinon, il était sûr qu'il lui aurait demandé des explications qu'il ne sentait pas encore prêt de lui fournir. Il recoucha le brun et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Dors bien mon ange." ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

* * *

Draco du s'endormir car il fut réveiller par une caresse à peine appuyer sur sa joue. ne se rappelant pas d'avoir amené quelqu'un au château et surtout dans son lit, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. il regarda le visage d'Harry avant de fermer les yeux en râlant contre ce p'tain de... 

"Rêve qui empêche les honnêtes gens de dormir."

Mais il réouvrit très vite les yeux en entendant son rêve rire. Il n'entendait jamais rien.

"Bonjour joli mirage!" dit Harry d'une voix éraillé.

"Bonjour...Pourquoi suis-je un mirage?" demanda Draco, inquiet de l'état de santé de son brun. Il espérait que la fièvre avait baissé un peu.

"Parce que tu es loin. Alors ce ne peux être qu'un mirage." dit Harry, en fermant les yeux.

Apparemment la fièvre n'était pas descendu . Pour mieux s'en rendre compte, il pri sa baguette qui était dans la table de nuit et la passa au dessus du corps du malade. Il lança ensuite un sort sur sa main, paume ouverte. Des chiffres de couleur rouge apparut au creu. 41°. C'était beaucoup trop élevé. Draco grimaça, il allait devoir aller à Dublin pour acheter les ingrédients qu'il fallait pour soigner le brun. Il n'aimait pas cette ville car il avait vu plus d'une fois un ami de son père. Heureusement celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais bon, là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla chercher Alfred, l'ancien châtelain. Il lui demanda de surveiller leur invité et de lui faire manger un bouillon s'il se réveiller. Il le prévient qu'il allait faire le tour du domaine pour voir les dégats que la tempête avait causé.

* * *

Draco rabattit sa capuche de sa cape noir sur son visage. Il pouvait parraître bizarre mais il ne voulait pas se faire reconnaître si l'ami de son père trainait dans les parages. De ce fait, il ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir au château. Pour ne pas effrayer Alfred, il transplanna à l'extérieur, dans la cours. Il soupira de dépit en traversant la cour. Ses beaux rosiers en avaient prit un coups. il contourna quelques débris de tuile et entra en se promettant de s'occuper de la toiture, mais d'abord Harry et sa petite santé. 

Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne pensait pas que c'était pour des vacances. Ce serait vraiment trop gros pour y croire. Ou alors, il était venu le chercher...Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Certes, il était heureux de le voir mais si Harry avait réussi à le trouver...Son père le pourrait tout autant...Et si Harry avait été suivi? Rapidement, Draco lança deux trois sorts de défense et d'alarme sur le domaine avant de se traiter d'idiot! Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry était ici et il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une chevelure platine. Cependant il n'enleva pas les sorts pour autant. On est jamais trop prudent.

Il continua sa route vers sa chambre et ses pensées revinrent une nouvelle fois sur la présence d'Harry en ces lieux. Il s'étonnait surtout de le voir ici. Car s'il l'avait chercher, c'est qu'il voulait le voir REELLEMENT le voir...Pour Draco, cela était impossible. Après tout, il avait essayé de le tuer. Tout homme normal n'aurait pas chercher son (presque) assassin...Ou alors pour lui faire la peau...Non, vu son léger délire de ce matin...Mais justement c'était un délire alors pouvait-il réellement le considéré comme vrai?...Raaah!!!

Draco stoppa net dans le couloir et respira un grand coups. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait les réponses et pour le moment, elle était trop malade pour lui répondre. Il devrait prendre son mal en patience! Mais bon, cela irait plus vite avec la potion s'il s'y mettait!

"Ah, monsieur Thomas, je suis content de vous revoir si vite. Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts?" l'acceuillit le vieil homme

Il était courbé sur une canne ancienne de couleur noire et ses doigts déformés par l'arthrose enserraient une tête de mort en argent. d'après l'histoire, cette canne aurait servi pour un film de vampire qui avait eu lieu au château.

"Le toit a été abimé tout comme les rosiers de la cour mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je fais m'en occuper. Et notre invité?"

"Il vient de se réveiller et je lui ai fait manger un bouillon. Il vous a demandé. Vous le connaissez?"

"Oui, c'est un vieil ami."

Le vieil homme ne rajouta rien. Le ton amer employé par Draco lui fit comprendre que le sujet était délicat...comme toujours quand il s'agit du passé du jeune homme.

"Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir notre malade."

Alfred hocha la tête et repartit dans ses appartements. Draco monta et entra doucement dans la chambre. Il se retourna après avoir fermer la porte et sursauta. Il avait espéré qu'Harry dormirait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le malade le regardait d'un regard voilé par la fièvre mais parfaitement lucide. trop lucide au goût de Draco qui prévoyait déjà une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

"Bonjour. Tu devrais dormir." dit Draco en tournant le dos à Harry

"Je dormirais quand j'aurais des réponses!" dit d'un ton rude Harry

Draco soupira et alla à la fenêtre. il n'avait pas envie de répondre mais il connaissait assez bien le brun pour savoir qu'il était plus tétu qu'une mule et dans son état, ce n'était vraiment conseiller.

"Je suis partit parce que je ne pouvais reste...A cause de mon père, je ne voulais pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Mais aussi à cause de...Toi..."

"De moi, mais pourquoi?"

"Je n'étais pas stable sentimentalement. j'ai essayé de te tuer. je ne voulais pas recommencer. Je ne voulais pas te refaire du mal."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne pas jamais rien fait et pour cause..."

"Tais-toi! Peut être que tu ne t'en souviens pas mais moi si et cela me hante assez comme cela...Tu devrais dormir!"

Draco sortit de la chambre sans attendre la réponse d'Harry. il avait besoin de calme. Jamais il avait ressentit une telle émotion depuis qu'il avait quitter Poudlard...qepuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Son coeur battait à tout ompre et son esprit semblait baigner dans une brume épaisse. il ne se rappelait même plus de la nuit où il avait presque tué Harry. Il se souvenait de l'avoir fait tout comme il se souvenait avoir une peur panique envers son père et un amour très fort pour Harry mais où sinon c'était le vague le plus complet.

Il monta jusqu'à sa retraite. Il s'agit d'une portion de tour qui avait été arraché par une ancienne tempête. Il avait, grâce à la magie, remit un toit et lancé un sort pour mpêcher le vent et la pluie d'endommager les lieux. Il y avait mit un piano et une tonne de coussins. Il se jeta sur eux et d'un geste de la main, il fit démarrer le piano. Aussitôt la musique le calma. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

"Raaah j'en ai marre! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être complétement perdu dans une tempête?"

"Parce que tu ne nous laisse jamais le temps de venir te sauver!" dit une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne pas entendre pour le moment.

Il allait se relever pour le fuir à nouveau mais un poids sur son estomac le bloqua contre les coussins.Draco ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à Harry. Celui-ci s'affala sur le torse du blond, la respiration haletante. Le regard noir de Draco disparut au profit d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

"Tu n'aurais pas du...dans ton état..."

"On s'en fout de mon état...Pas maintenant, alors que je viens de te retrouver...Non pas maintenant..."

"Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi veux-tu encore de moi alors que j'ai failli te tuer? Pourquoi?"

"Chut, je fais te montrer..." dit Harry en posant sa bouche sur les lèvres de Draco qui se détendit immédiatement pour apprécier la caresse. Il y avait si longtemps!


	12. mes doux rêves, une réalité

**Epilogue : mes doux rêves, une réalité**

Un jeune homme sortit de la voiture en tremblant. Son compagnon, en sortant lui aussi, se félicita d'avoir préféré la manière moldu plutôt que le transplannage. Dans l'état où le jeune homme était, il n'aura pas pu lancer le sortilège correctement. Et il avait la prétention de vouloir garder son amant entier. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il gardait son regard bloqué sur la grille ouvragé verte qui se dressait devant lui.

« Il va falloir y aller, mon ange. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée ! » dit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

« Draco, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé. »

« Je sais, je sais » soupira Draco.

Il posa sa main sur le M enlacé d'une rose et la grille s'ouvrit dans un affreux gémissement. Harry sourit à son amant et avança sur le chemin de gravier. Draco inspira à fond avant de suivre son compagnon. Bien qu'il savait que la peur qu'il avait de son père n'était du qu'au contre-effet de la potion, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents ? Pour Harry, pour lui ? Il ne savait pas et cela le rendait nerveux.

Ils avancèrent lentement sur le chemin, profitant du paysage pour l'un et laissant ses souvenirs lui revenir petit à petit. Il se rappelait encore très bien du visage de sa mère quand elle s'occupait de ses rosiers. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine. Draco aimait la regarder quand elle s'occupait du jardin. Il en oubliait tous ses soucis. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Harry s'en rendit compte.

« Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de venir. Je crois que tu en avais besoin. »

« Peut être oui. » dit Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry et en l'enlaçant.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir, celui-là. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sa vie sans lui…enfin eux. Il l'embrassa avec passion, comme pour le remercier d'être là, d'avoir continué à croire en lui alors que lui-même ni croyait plus. Harry, avide de caresse, se laissa faire et lui répondit avec la même passion.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous venez faire ici. » dit une voix froide

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, légèrement honteux d'avoir été trouvé dans cette position. Devant, un homme plutôt âgé les toisa du regard. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds platine, se rapprochant du blanc et de légères rides au coin des yeux et de la bouche. Il se tenait droit devant eux mais les mains s'appuyaient franchement sur sa canne. Draco resta un instant sans bouger. C'était son père qu'il avait devant lui…Il était stupéfait de voir combien il avait vieilli. Harry, lui, sourit à Lucius avant d'aller l'enlacer. Le pur sang répondit à l'étreinte à la surprise de Draco.

« Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de venir nous voir, après tout ce temps ! » dit Lucius à Harry, tout en fixant le jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Allons, 2 ans ce n'est pas si long que cela. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'étais très occupé ! » Répondit Harry en retournant auprès de son compagnon.

« Je vois ! » dit presque méchamment Lucius en foudroyant le couple du regard. Ce qui amusa grandement Harry.

« Pourquoi cet air méchamment, Lucius ?…Oh, je vois. Vous pensez que je trompe le souvenir de votre fils avec un inconnu. Et qu'en plus, j'ai l'audace de le ramener ici ! » Dit-il, se foutant allégrement de la tête de Lucius.

Draco eut un sourire amusé. Il venait de se rendre compte que son père ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais qu'il soit en colère après Harry, à cause de lui…Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et acheva de le rassurer. Son père le mettait au premier plan, et cela même avant le bonheur d'Harry qui était apparemment très proche de lui.

« Allons, papa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » Dit Draco

« Je ne vous permets pas de dire cela. Vous n'êtes pas mon fils, à ce que je sache ! » Lui rétorqua Lucius.

Soudain, avant que Draco ou Harry n'aient plus lui répondre, une femme sauta dans les bras de Draco. Elle était grande et tout comme Lucius, ses cheveux étaient presque blanc et ses mains ridées. Elle dégageait une odeur de rose. Un flot de souvenir s'imposa dans la tête de Draco qui resserra l'étreinte autour de sa mère. Il huma profondément l'odeur. Dieu que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison. Lucius ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé par l'attitude de sa femme. Harry, lui riait doucement.

« Allons, Cissa. Reprenez-vous. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de sauter dans les bras de parfaits inconnus. » Dit enfin Lucius de son ton le plus guindé

« Mais Lucius. N'avez-vous pas reconnu notre petit ange ? C'est Draco ! » Dit-elle sans pour autant lâcher Draco

Lucius regarda attentivement le garçon et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Il se rapprocha de Narcissa et de Draco pour toucher le jeune homme au visage. Il semblait ne pas vraiment y croire. Mais contre toute attente, il lâcha sa canne et enlaça le jeune homme fermement, comme s'il avait peur de le voir à nouveau disparaître. Narcissa lâcha son fils pour le laisser avec son père et rejoignit Harry qui regardait la scène avec tendresse.

« Tu as fini par le retrouver. Il se cachait où ? »

« Dans un château en Irlande. On a d'ailleurs décidé de s'y installer définitivement. » Dit Harry avec fierté pour cet endroit où il y avait tant de souvenir.

« Je vois ! » dit Narcissa avec une pointe de tristesse.

Elle aurait bien voulu que son fils revienne vivre au manoir. Mais bon il faut bien qu'un jour les oiseaux volent de leurs propres ailes. Et puis, elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry pour que Draco revienne souvent les voir ici.

« Allez, venez. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter ici. Il fait bien trop froid pour deux vieillards comme nous. » Dit-elle, rompant l'étreinte entre les deux hommes.

* * *

« Alexandre, rends-moi ma peluche ! » cria une petite fille de cinq ans aux cheveux noirs.

« Non, tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher » répondit Alexandre, qui avait six ans en courant dans le parc du château. La fillette ne tarda pas à le courser tout en riant comme son compagnon de jeu.

Non loin de là, il y avait trois couples et cinq autres enfants. Hermione et Harry regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres les deux enfants se disputer gentiment. Draco discutait avec ses parents tout en nourrissant un mignon petit bébé aux cheveux roux. A côté de lui, Blaise racontait à une fille de dix ans des histoires sur Poudlard. Non loin d'eux, deux garçons de quinze ans disputaient une partie d'échec et le blond semblait bien partit pour gagner. Le dernier enfant était en fait une jeune femme de 19 ans. Elle était de loin la plus calme des enfants, profitant du beau temps pour dessiner.

« Alexandre, Lisa, venez on va manger ! » cria Harry en voyant Alfred qui ramenait un lourd panier. Il se leva pour aller l'aider.

Quand il se retourna, il eut un magnifique sourire, en voyant sa petite famille. Alexandre et Nathan, le bébé que nourrissait Draco, étaient en faite les enfants d'Hermione et de Blaise. Les autres, c'est-à-dire, Lisa, la plus jeune, Marc et Antoine (les deux garçons jouant au échec) et Amanda étaient les leurs. Ils avaient décidé d'adopter les enfants orphelins qu'avait fait la guerre. Ayant un grand domaine et assez d'argent pour, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Un garçon de dix ans n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire du mariage de Draco et Harry. Deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés pour le pire et le meilleur. Ils avaient invité par la même occasion les parents de Draco et leurs amis. Harry aurait bien invité Ron. Mais celui-ci avait très mal tourné après son départ de Poudlard. Il était dans une cure de désintoxication. Soudain, ils entendirent un pop venant de la forêt toute proche.

« Coucou, c'est nous ! » hurlèrent les deux jumeaux déjantés.

Les enfants se jetèrent sur le reste des invités et surtout sur les tontons farceurs qu'étaient devenus les jumeaux. Il y avait aussi Ginny et Neville, les deux femmes des jumeaux, c'est-à-dire les jumelles Patils et leurs enfants des jumeaux, eux aussi. Sans oublier Charlie (toujours célibataire) et Bill accompagné de Fleur qui tenait dans ses bras un beau bébé à la chevelure blonde. Mais aussi, Arthur et Molly, Severus et Remus. Ces deux derniers vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Un moyen de se rappeler que l'époque des maraudeurs avait bien existé. En ce qui concerne Tonk, elle était morte en arrêtant les derniers mangemorts encore libre. Mais elle avait eu le temps de laisser derrière elle, une petit Luna que Severus et Remus élevait ensemble.

« On peut dire que vous tombez à pique, on allait commencer sans vous. » ironisa Lucius

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » lui rétorqua Arthur ne pouvant s'empêcher devant Lucius

Les deux épouses levèrent les yeux au ciel en marmonnant que leur époux était de vrais gamins. Ce qui fit rire tous les adultes. Harry se lova contre son époux qui avait rendu le bébé endormit à Hermione. Il était heureux. Il avait enfin la famille qu'il voulait et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu la changer !

_On dit souvent qu'à trop rêver, on finit par oublier la réalité. Cela est vrai mais sans rêve, la vie n'est plus aussi belle. Un rêve permet de croire que peut être, un jour, ils se réaliseront. Il donne espoir, envie de continuer à se battre. Moi, je me suis laissé engloutir par mes rêves mais un ange m'en a sortir et a fini par réaliser…mes doux rêves. Donc, je ne regrette pas de les avoir fait…ses doux rêves ! _

Dixit Draco


End file.
